¿¡Ahora soy qué?
by br0kenztar
Summary: MxM. Cuidado con lo que deseas... Un recuerdo hace que el corazón de Mello desee lo imposible. Si a Matt le gustan las mujeres... ¡Dejen R&R! TERMINADO.
1. Mi deseo

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 1**

**Mi deseo**

* * *

_Hace meses que el caso Kira ha terminado, cuando las televisoras supieron de la noticia solo decían: 'Kira ha muerto, un caso mas resuelto por el gran detective L.' Nunca dijeron la verdadera identidad del asesino de criminales, solo pocos saben de eso. Felicidades Near… lograste lo que yo no… ser el sucesor de L._

Una noche cubierta de estrellas en Tokio, que solo apenas se podían apreciar ya que la luz de la cuidad deslumbraba mas que las estrellas mismas. Cierto rubio con una barra de chocolate a medio comer en sus manos, se encontraba en una terraza de una habitación de un motel, cuyo edificio estaba en malas condiciones y en el barrio donde se encontraba no era de los mejores de la cuidad.

_Al final todo salio mal… no pude demostrar que soy mejor que Near, como siempre, de alguna forma logra superarme; no fui yo quien desenmascaró a Kira aunque estuve a punto de lograrlo y lo peor… casi hago que la persona que mas quiero en el__ mundo muriera por mi culpa. No… eso no es lo peor._

_**Flash Back**_

Estaba exhausto, apenas podía estar de pie y caminar. No esperaba que el camión explotara después de prenderle fuego, haciendo que la fuerza de la explosión lo lanzara contra un árbol, golpeándose fuertemente en la espalda. Pero pudo haber sido peor, descubrió a tiempo el pedazo de hoja de la Death Note que escondía Takada en su sostén y del coraje le dio el tiro de gracia a la joven reportera.

"Falta… poco…"

Se encontraba en el pasillo de un motel de puertas en mal estado, paredes sin pintar o con pequeños hoyos que, al parecer, eran de balas. En el suelo había casquillos, botellas vacías, bolsas de frituras y basura de más. Por cada paso que daba se encontraba desde un gemido, gritos y hasta un bebé llorando.

"Demonios…" dijo después de darse cuenta que la llave ya no la tría en su bolsillo. "Debí perderla cuando la explosión me mando contra el árbol."

Se recargo en la puerta para recobrar energías, ahora debía ir al cuarto de Matt que se encontraba en el piso de arriba cuando apenas pudo subir las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver al pelirrojo con un cigarro en su boca y el videojuego encendido en una mano.

"¿Qué haces en mi habitación?" preguntó molesto el rubio entrando a la habitación.

"Uno no puede concentrarse cuando tienes a una prostituta en servicio en el cuarto de a lado," dijo el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta continuando con su juego y sentándose en la cama.

"Pues ese no es mi problema," dijo Mello sentándose en la cama para luego recostarse.

Hubo un silencio donde solo se escuchaba el sonido del videojuego de Matt y a su lado se encontraba el rubio. Una sola cama y ambos en ella. Mello no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, pero no podía dejar que eso se notara, así que cerro los ojos intentando descansar.

"¿Qué fue de Takada?" preguntó el pelirrojo después de varios minutos de silencio.

Mello solo abrió los ojos y se quedo callado, mirando perdidamente el techo de la habitación.

Matt lo miró de reojo, "Ese no era el plan."

"¡Pude haber muerto sabes!" grito levantándose para mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos "Tenía escondida un pedazo de la Death Note."

"Yo también estuve a punto de morir y no me estoy quejando," dijo tranquilamente Matt continuando con su juego.

El rubio solo desvió su mirada y se volvió a recostar dándole la espalda al videogamer. Sentía en su interior la culpa y el remordimiento, él le pidió a Matt que lo ayudara con el fin de estar junto a él y que ambos fueran los que atraparan a Kira. Y lo que menos quería era que saliera lastimado.

En ese momento se dejo de escuchar el sonido del videojuego. Matt lo había apagado y puesto en la mesita de dormir, prendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

"Un mal final para una mujer tan bella como Takada, ¿no lo crees?"

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Te gustan las mujeres… eres… ¡Demonios!_

Aventó la barra de chocolate del coraje y cuando se escuchó el sonido de que había llegado al suelo se arrepintió. Era la última barra que le quedaba, ahora tenía que ir a comprar más.

_De haberlo sabido, nunca te hubiera pedido ayuda. Así nunca hubieras estado en peligro, pero me cegué en creer que tendría una oportunidad._

Entró a la habitación y agarró su chaqueta para luego salir de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo sin prisa alguna, lo mismo pasó con las escaleras. Salió del edificio para dirigirse a la tienda más cercana y la que estuviera abierta a esas horas de la noche.

Desde otra terraza del mismo edificio se encontraba un pelirrojo fumando un cigarrillo, mirando las estrellas. Cuando escuchar a alguien golpear un bote de basura, volteó la mirada hacia la calle donde localizó a un rubio que reconocería a metros de distancia. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.

De regreso hacia el motel, con una bolsa de plástico en una mano y una barra de chocolate en la otra. Mirando hacia el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que notó que el trayecto estaba más alumbrado de lo normal, volteó hacia arriba para notar que había una lluvia de estrellas. Detuvo su paso para admirar tal espectáculo que solo una vez en su vida había admirado.

Una parte del recuerdo era vago… no reconocía el rostro de cierta persona, pero el resto del recuerdo era perfectamente claro.

_**Flash Back**_

En los jardines del orfanato, se encontraban cinco personas sentadas en el césped. Un anciano con bigote y cabellos grises, a su lado derecho estaba un pelirrojo de unos seis años que estaba concentrado en su videojuego y a su izquierda se encontraba un pequeño de unos cinco años de cabellos blancos jugando con cubos. Un joven de cabellos negros de entre unos quince y dieciocho años sentado cruzado de piernas, donde se encontraba sentado un niño rubio de unos siete años.

"¡Oi, Watari! ¿Cuándo va a empezar?" preguntó impacientemente el pequeño rubio.

"No tarda Mello, paciencia," dijo el anciano y en ese instante el cielo se empezó a iluminar "Vaya, no me lo imaginaba tan bello… Matt deja ese videojuego y admira el cielo."

El pelirrojo le puso pausa a su juego y levantó la mirada para admirar la lluvia de estrellas. Por su parte, el peliblanco dejo caer el cubo que tenía en manos al quedar maravillado del espectáculo. El pelinegro miraba al cielo con la boca entreabierta y su dedo pulgar cerca de ella. Pero el que parecía más emocionado era el rubio, quien miraba el cielo con ojos soñadores.

"Hey, Mello…" escuchó el rubio que susurraban en su oído "Pide un deseo."

El pequeño se sorprendió, pero no lo dudo mucho. Cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Esa noche pedí el deseo de ser el sucesor de L… y no se me cumplió. Tal vez esa noche Near lo pidió primero y al que se le concedió fue a él… maldita sea ¿por qué tuvo que ser él?_

Siguió observando la lluvia al mismo tiempo que iba caminando lentamente.

_¿Pero… funcionara esta vez?_

La lluvia estaba a punto de terminar.

_Deseo… No seas tonto Mello, si no se te cumplió antes no va a pasar ahora._

Bajo la mirada y camino más aprisa. Mientras que poco a poco las estrellas se estaban acabando, su corazón gritaba a todo pulmón su deseo.

_Si a Matt le gustan las mujeres… deseo ser una…_

**Continuara…**


	2. ¡Este no es mi cuerpo!

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente y lloro por eso, no me pertenece… si no seria un anime yaoi XD pero descuiden… sabrán de mi muy pronto._

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 2**

**¡Este ****no es mi cuerpo!**

* * *

_Si a Matt le gustan las mujeres… deseo ser una…_

Las estrellas escuchan los deseos de los mortales como si fueran cuentos de hadas, que se repiten una y otra vez a través de los años. Muchos piden siempre lo mismo como _ganar la lotería, encontrar mi verdadero amor, tener el cuerpo mas envidiado… _etcétera y de más. _Nunca tienen imaginación _lo único que decía, la manera más específica de quejarse.

_Si a Matt le gustan las mujeres… deseo ser una…_

Cuando la estrellas están de buen humor o aburridas suelen conceder todos los deseos que escuchan, pero cuando están de mal humor o le tienen envidia a los mortales se hacen de la vista gorda y continúan su vida de ser solo un astro que brilla en el cielo.

_Si a Matt le gustan las mujeres…_

Pero esta noche es diferente… es el primer deseo original, decían ellas, que escuchaban desde que se les permitió conceder deseos a los mortales. Discutían entre ellas y todas pensaban lo mismo _será divertido conceder este deseo… al menos nos divertiremos con algo todas las noches._

_Deseo ser una…_

Deseo concedido.

oOOo

Otra mañana en Tokio estaba por empezar, había autos por las calles, gente madrugadora que se levantaba para ejercitarse, abrir sus negocios o gente que había pasado la noche en vela y apenas se dirigían a descansar. Una mañana común de todos los días, por así decirlo.

En el viejo hotel del barrio más humilde de la cuidad, parecía estar abandonado, porque no se escuchaba el ruido de una sola alma. La mayoría de las habitaciones se encontraban vacías y otras con cadáveres, otras con gente que había tenido una noche de placer en compañía de una mujer de la calle. En una de las habitaciones del segundo piso la habitaba cierto rubio, quien la noche anterior inexplicablemente se sintió demasiado cansado como para cambiarse de ropas. Ya que esa mañana solo se encontraba acostado boca abajo con una barra de chocolate en la mano.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar con expresión de dolor. Con su mano libre se tocó la cabeza y fue levantándose poco a poco.

"Ahhh… mi cabeza," se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, dejó la barra de chocolate a medio comer en la mesa de noche y se dirigió adormilado al baño.

Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz del baño, como el resto de la habitación, estaba sucio, varios vitrales faltaban en las paredes al igual que en el piso, hasta podía apreciarse el moho en la regadera, escusado y paredes.

Se dirigió directamente al escusado, se paro frente a él, bajo el cierre de su pantalón de cuero y...

"¿Eh?" exclamó al no encontrar a su miembro donde se suponía que debería estar "¿Qué demonios—?" lo buscó con desesperación pero sin éxito. Se bajó los pantalones al igual que su ropa interior, sus ojos se abrieron al notar que, literalmente, ya no estaba.

"¿¡Qué tipo de jodida broma es esta!" grito histérico y luego calló, su voz… ya no era la misma, ahora era más aguda como… la de una mujer.

Se asustó, temblaba inevitablemente como animal callejero asustado. Intentó correr, esperando que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla, pero sus pantalones abajo hicieron que cayera fuertemente al piso al querer dar un paso. Al tocar el suelo su pecho le dolió demasiado, nunca había sentido un dolor así. Se recargó en el lavabo para poder levantarse y al estar a la altura del espejo, volteó y pudo apreciar lo que estaba pasando.

Su cabellera rubia había crecido considerablemente, por debajo de sus hombros; sus ojos azules eran grandes con largas pestañas; su nariz al igual que su cara era mucho más fina. No había duda, todas esas facciones, eran significativas de cualquier mujer.

Ante su sorpresa, había olvidado completamente el dolor del pecho. Colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos, sin quitar la mirada del espejo, y empezó a subir hasta llegar su trasero, el cual estaba más grande de lo normal; después a su cadera, donde notó que la tenía más definida; continuó a su cintura donde la sintió, al parecer, normal. Cuando llegó a su torso, subió a su pecho y notó que también habían crecido.

"Esto… no puede estar… pasando…" susurró y se recargó en la pared, no le importó la suciedad, se dejó caer hasta llegar al piso sin quitar su cara de sorpresa.

Estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta del baño lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Mello, ¿estás bien? Escuche gritos."

Era Matt.

"_Demonios… ¡no puede verme así!_" pensó parándose inmediatamente su subiéndose los pantalones. "_Es increíble que con este trasero tan grande me haya cerrado el pantalón."_

Salió del baño y nuevamente escuchó a Matt detrás de la puerta de la habitación, "¿Mello?"

"¿Qué quieres? Estaba dormido," contesto mirando la puerta, tratando de sonar de lo más normal. Para Matt, la respuesta del rubio le dio a entender que estaba bien.

De ahí hubo silencio, solo el ruido del videojuego del pelirrojo.

"_¿Por qué no se va?_" pensó Mello sin quitar la mirada de la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó desde la puerta el pelirrojo "Necesitamos hablar."

"_¿Hablar?_" pensó Mello "¿_De qué demonios querrá hablar?"_

Estuvo a punto de abrirle la puerta, pero se detuvo. No podía dejar que viera su nueva apariencia, no por el momento, primero tendría que explicárselo y luego dejarse ver… ¿o al revés? Ese no era el dilema ahorita, quizá después.

"Espera."

Buscó desesperadamente por la habitación algo que le escondiera sus nuevos atributos, algo holgado y que le quedara grande para que pudiera pasar desapercibido. Finalmente encontró que al parecer era su piyama, se quitó su ropa y se puso lo que recientemente había encontrado. Se miró en el espejo del baño, todo parecía normal, excepto el cabello. Volvió a la habitación y encontró, milagrosamente, un listón. Con eso se amarró el cabello y fue a la puerta para abrirle a Matt.

El pelirrojo estaba recargado en la pared sin pintar, se encontraba vestido como siempre, jugando su videojuego y con un cigarrillo en la boca. Cuando escuchó a Mello abrir la puerta entró a la habitación sin mirar a Mello, concentrado en su juego.

"_Bueno al menos no se fijo…_" pensó Mello, suspirando aliviado.

"¿Hoy es el día de disfrazarse como Near, Mello?" preguntó el pelirrojo quien se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

"_Pensé demasiado rápido,_" pensó el ojiazul mirando con odio a Matt "Cállate, ni lo menciones."

"Tu voz esta rara," comentó el pelirrojo sin quitar un ojo de la pequeña pantalla del videojuego.

"_Demonios… no pensé en eso,_" pensó enojado el rubio, había dejado pasar ese detalle "Estoy algo resfriado, ¿te molesta?" le preguntó molesto mientras cerraba la puerta para luego pasar a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaba cerca de la ventana. "¿De qué querías hablar?

Hubo nuevamente silencio, al parecer Matt no le prestó atención ya que seguía en su juego. Por su parte, Mello empezó a impacientarse, tenia un asunto mas importante del cual lo estaba preocupando mientras pasaba los minutos. Cada minuto, segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta de que nada de esto era un sueño.

Se levantó de la silla, "Tomaré un baño en lo que decides cuando hablar." Comenzó a caminar, cuando pasó frente al pelirrojo, este finalmente habló.

"Regresaré a Inglaterra."

El rubio se detuvo en seco y bajo la mirada, "_¿Regresar a Inglaterra? ¿Por qué Matt? Después de que desee cambiar por ti… para que te fijaras en mí,_" pensaba el rubio y unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos azules.

"_Un momento, ¿yo desee… esto? No… estuve a punto de hacerlo pero no quise caer en una falsa esperanza. Tal vez… fue Matt quien lo deseó… si fue él ¿por qué regresar a Inglaterra?_" volteo a ver al pelirrojo "¿Viste la lluvia de estrellas a noche?"

"¿Lluvia de estrellas?" preguntó confundido y después pareció reaccionar "Oh, ¿lo de anoche era una lluvia de estrellas? Pensé que se trataba de una simple lluvia, estaba más concentrado en el videojuego."

"_Entonces no pudo haber sido él,_" pensó tristemente el rubio y siguió su camino hacia el baño.

Abrió la llave de agua caliente de la llevadera, se desvistió, se quito el listón de su cabello y entró al agua. Dejó que el agua tocara su rostro, que las gotas acariciaran su pálido cuerpo. Lloraba… podía sentir las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero por el agua no se notaba que de verdad estuviera llorando.

Después del baño, cerró las llaves, salió de la regadera y tomó la toalla blanca que se encontraba encima del escusado. En ese momento escuchó que la puerta se abría.

"_¡Demonios! No le puse el seguro del cerrojo,_" pensó el rubio mirando la puerta, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Oye Mello, no sabes si… de-je—"

En ese momento el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca cayó al suelo, tenía la boca entreabierta, sus ojos totalmente abiertos y en sus mejillas se notaba un color rojizo.

Mello por su parte se quedo ahí parado, no sabía como reaccionar. Sintió como la sangre se le subía hasta sus mejillas y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Matt poco a poco se alejó de la puerta y se recargó en la pared a lado de la puerta del baño. Se talló los ojos con sus manos, "_Debí haber visto mal… creo que demasiado videojuego me hace ver visiones._" pensó y volvió su mirada hacia adentro del baño donde vio a Mello ya cubierto con la toalla cubriendo sus nuevos atributos.

"¡Espera a me termine de vestir, pervertido!" gritó Mello dándole una patada a Matt en el rostro.

oOOo

Desde hace diez minutos que había silencio absoluto ni siquiera el sonido del videojuego del pelirrojo se escuchaba dentro de esa habitación. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, evadiendo miradas y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Matt tenía una mano en su mejilla, donde recibió la patada de parte de Mello. Mientras que el rubio, quien se había vuelto a poner la ropa de dormir, solo estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados.

"Entonces… ¿nada más venías a decirme que te regresaras a Inglaterra?" preguntó el rubio rompiendo el silencio, pero sin mirar a Matt.

"Hay algo más," contestó el pelirrojo, sin mirar al rubio.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Near nos está buscando."

Hubo nuevamente un silencio.

"¿Sabe que estamos vivos?" preguntó el rubio, ahora si mirando al pelirrojo.

"Lo sospecha."

Otro silencio.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" fue ahora el pelirrojo quien rompió el silencio.

"No quiero verlo… no quiero que me restriegue en el rostro que ahora él es el nuevo L," comentó Mello, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando fuertemente un puño.

"No me refería a eso."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó el rubio, pero Matt ya no le dijo nada ya que en vez de eso se sonrojo. Entonces Mello entendió a lo que se refería y desvió la mirada.

Mello nunca había visto a Matt sonrojado, más bien nunca se lo había imaginado de un chico calmado, que tomaba la vida como un videojuego y miraba la vida sin preocupaciones.

Sonrió para si mismo, le agradaba que el pelirrojo se encontrara en esa situación. Tal vez lo había hechizado por sus 'encantos femeninos' que ahora tendría a Matt más cerca de él.

"Préstame tu celular," dijo el pelirrojo prendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

"Tú tienes el tuyo," dijo Mello cruzando sus piernas, poniendo un codo sobre esta y apoyando su cara con una mano.

"Me quedé sin saldo," el pelirrojo sonrió despreocupadamente.

El de ojos azules ya no dijo nada y le dio el celular a Matt.

"Sabes… deberías cambiar tu celular por uno rosa," sonrió y sintió una almohada golpeando su cara.

"Cállate y haz lo que tengas que hacer," del regaño Mello un poco sonrojado, se levantó, recorrió la puerta de vidrio que daba acceso a la terraza y salió.

El pelirrojo marcó unos números y puso el celular en su oreja derecha.

Eran fácil como las nueve de la mañana, las calles estaban más transitadas, había más gente por la acera y los ruidos de la cuidad se dejaban escuchar. Mello cerró los ojos, dejó que el viento revoloteara su cabello y acariciara su cuerpo. Después sintió que no solo el viento acariciaba su cuerpo, unas manos se deslizaban desde su cadera hasta terminar unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura y un rostro apoyado en su hombro. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, el olor a tabaco lo era fácil de reconocer.

"Mello…"

Ahora lo llamaba, sabía que tarde o temprano caería a sus pies.

"Mello… ¡Mello!"

Sintió que lo sacudían y abrió los ojos, "_Solo fue una… fantasía,_" volteó a su izquierda para mirar a Matt, quién tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Mello.

"¿Qué? Ahora solo falta decirme que ya no te llamas Mello," sonrió el pelirrojo.

El rubio solo puso cara de pocos amigos, no estaba de humor para ese tipo de bromas.

"¿Ahora cómo te llamaras? ¿Mellosa?" rió el pelirrojo soltando el hombro del rubio y recargándose en el barandal.

"_Ahora si te pasaste Matt,_" pensó el rubio y agarró al pelirrojo de la camisa. "Escúchame insecto, una palabra más y créeme que terminas aplastado, literalmente, en la acera.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió, "Vale, vale."

Mello lo soltó y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la cuidad. Después una tarjeta impedía su vista, "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó tomando la tarjeta con las manos.

"De parte de Roger" contestó el pelirrojo recargado en el barandal, dándole la espalda a la cuidad.

"¿Cómo sabe que estamos aquí?"

Sacó el humo del cigarro por la boca, "No sabe, cuando salí del orfanato me dijo que te la diera cuando te volviera a ver" miró al rubio. "Para eso era la llamada, para activarla, Watari estuvo ahorrando dinero para nosotros y nos lo depositó a cada quien en una cuenta de banco… antes de morir.

Mello se quedo callado unos segundos, "¿Por qué me la das ahorita? Si tiene un buen tiempo desde que nos reencontramos."

"La necesitaras," dio un ultimo respiro al cigarro para luego tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo. "Necesitas ropa nueva," entró a la habitación.

El videogamer tenía razón, ahora que tenía una nueva 'identidad,' tendría que usar la ropa adecuada aunque la idea no le agradaba del todo, "Si no me vería demasiado raro."

"Ya lo eres, no te preocupes por eso," escuchó al pelirrojo desde la habitación.

"¡Ahora si prepárate para morir, Matt!

**Continuara…**


	3. ¡A las compras!

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente y lloro por eso, no me pertenece… si no seria un anime yaoi__; Mello, Matt seguirían vivos y Near estaría tres metros bajo tierra XD pero descuiden… sabrán de mi muy pronto._

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 3**

**¡A las compras!**

* * *

Hoy definitivamente no era un buen día para Matt. ¿Por qué? Nunca había recibido tantas palizas en un día.

**Paliza #****1**

"_Oye Mello, no sabes si… de-je—"_

_En ese momento el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca cayó al suelo, tenía la boca entreabierta, sus ojos totalmente abiertos y en sus mejillas se notaba un color rojizo._

_Mello por su parte se quedo ahí parado, no sabía como reaccionar. Sintió como la sangre se le subía hasta sus mejillas y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado._

_Matt poco a poco se alejo de la puerta y se recargó en la pared a lado de la puerta del baño. Se talló los ojos con sus manos, "Debí haber visto mal… creo que demasiado videojuego me hace ver visiones," pensó el pelirrojo y volvió su mirada hacia adentro del baño donde vio a Mello ya cubierto con la toalla cubriendo sus nuevos atributos._

"_¡Espera a me termine de vestir, pervertido!" gritó Mello dándole una patada a Matt en el rostro._

**Paliza #2**

"_Si no me vería demasiado raro."_

"_Ya lo eres, no te preocupes por eso," escuchó al pelirrojo desde la habitación._

"_¡Ahora si prepárate para morir, Matt!" gritó la rubia entrando furiosa a la habitación._

_El pelirrojo estaba tranquilamente sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana, jugando con su videojuego. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó a cierta persona femenina gatear por la cama. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso ya era demasiado tarde, por que la rubia había tomado el cuello del pelirrojo con un brazo y con la otra mano jaló el elástico de los googles con toda su fuerza. Para cuando soltó el elástico, cayó de espaldas en la cama, mientras que Matt se retorcía de dolor en el suelo._

_Cuando el dolor había cesado un poco el dolor, se sentó en el suelo y mirando a la rubia acostada en la cama._

"_¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, mujer?" gritó sobándose la cabeza._

_Mello rodó para que su rostro quedara cerca del pelirrojo, "Tú mismo lo has dicho, así que vuelvo a escuchar la palabra 'raro' y tenga que ver conmigo… no sales vivo, ni tú ni tus videojuegos."_

**Paliza #3**

"_Matt."_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Se puede saber, ¿por qué sigues aquí?" preguntó la rubia mirando al rubio que seguía jugando con su videojuego sentado en la cama, con una vendita en forma de cruz en su cabeza._

"_Jugando."_

"_Para eso tienes tu habitación," dijo Mello empezando a buscar ropa dentro de su maleta "Además necesito cambiarme."_

"_No miraré," no volteó a verla, pero sintió una mirada fulminante sobre su nuca. "Vale, vale… me voy."_

_Fue hacía la puerta y salió, pero no se fue a su habitación, se quedó recargado en la pared. Sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y colocó uno en su boca. Metió su mano en su bolsillo, pero no encontró el encendedor._

"_Tal vez se me cayó después de recibir uno de esos golpes" apagó la consola y abrió la puerta de la habitación._

"_Hey Mello," le llamó asomando la cabeza por la puerta "Me podrías dar—"_

_Vio un objeto volar hacia él, pero iba tan rápido que no pudo evadirlo haciendo que lo golpeara directamente en la frente, tumbándolo al suelo del pasillo._

"_¡Vuelve a ponerte de mirón y te juro que la próxima cosa que te lance será una bala, entendiste pervertido!"_

Otra cosa por la cual no era su día: había sido catalogado como pervertido.

Pero todavía faltaba la última paliza recibida.

**Paliza #4**

_Mello volvió dejar entrar a Matt, después de que se le pasó el enojo. El pelirrojo dudó al principio, ya que se imagino que si entraba a la habitación nuevamente, terminaría siendo victima de un travesti perfectamente operado._

_Pero la rubia le prometió que no le haría nada, mientras que el pelirrojo no dijera o hiciera cosas indebidas._

"_Iré al centro comercial," le anunció cuando el videogamer ya había entrado a la habitación._

"_Que te vaya bien."_

"_Y tú iras conmigo."_

"_Me parece— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué yo?" gritó histérico el pelirrojo mirando a la rubia, quien estaba frente suyo con los brazos cruzados._

_Ahí pudo notar lo que Mello traía puesto. Unos jeans deslavados rotos de las rodillas, una sudadera azul oscuro y sus botas negras. Su cabello se lo había recogido a una cola de caballo alta, pero aun así caían pequeños mechones._

_Pero ¿por qué Matt tenía que fijarse en eso?_

"_Porque lo digo yo," contestó la ojiazul mirando con cara de pocos amigos al pelirrojo "Además, ¿cómo vas a dejar a una indefensa mujer, sola por las calles de Tokio?_

"_Si un hombre quisiera hacerte daño…"_

_Esas palabras estaban suavizando el rostro de la chica. "_¿Me defenderás?_" se preguntó a si misma en la mente._

"_Nada más de ver las miradas que pones, saldría corriendo en cuestión de segundos—"_

_¡CLAP!_

Y si, adivinaron. Ahora Matt se encuentra en una de las bancas del centro comercial, con bolsas a su alrededor. Estaba fastidiado, llevaban fácil unas dos horas y media encerrados en ese lugar. Estaba a punto de dejar las bolsas a su suerte e irse al hotel. Pero de solo recordar la malvada mirada de Mello le cubría la espalda de escalofríos. Pero, ¿acaso estaba loco? ¿Tenerle miedo a una mujer? Es más… ¡nadie se mete con sus videojuegos! ¡Es tiempo Mail Jeevas que le demuestres que no le tienes miedo! ¡Demuestra quien es el hombre aquí!

En ese instante más bolsas cayeron encima de él.

"Muévete insecto," le ordenó la rubia mientras tomaba unas bolsas "Y lleva las demás."

"No soy tu sirviente," dijo sin moverse de su lugar y cruzando los brazos.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"_Oh no, esa mirada no. Tranquilo Matt, se fastidiara que al rato te pedirá perdón por lo mal que te ha tratado,_" pensó el pelirrojo sonriendo en sus adentros.

"Te estoy hablando."

La hombría de Matt se fue por los duelos, ya que la mirada ahora era más amenazadora que ninguna otra. Se paró en un segundo y en otro ya había tomado todas las demás bolsas.

"Así está mucho mejor," dijo ahora una muy sonriente Mello. "Buen chico," le dijo a Matt dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza y comenzaron nuevamente a caminar.

"¿Cómo puedes comprar tanto?" preguntó Matt "La tarjeta no tenía tanto dinero, como para que te alcanzara para todo esto."

"Se llaman 'días de rebaja,' Matt," le contestó Mello muy sonriente "Además, tomé tu tarjeta cuando se te cayó la cartera en el momento del golpe en la puerta del baño."

Matt paró en seco con una mirada asesina con muchas, pero muchas intenciones de matar a cierta rubia, "_Ese dinero era para un nuevo videojuego,_" pensó molesto el pelirrojo.

"Nada más necesito entrar a una tienda más, quédate en esta banca hasta que yo regrese, " le dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas que tenía en sus manos en una banca y dirigiéndose a la tienda.

El videogamer dejó las bolsas en el suelo y vio a Mello dirigirse hacia una tienda llamada _El Secreto de Victoriana._

"_Demonios,_" pensó Matt "_¿Por qué me tuve que quedar aquí? Hubiera sido divertido ver a Mello pensar en cómo ponerse un sostén,_" sonrió mientras veía a la rubia perderse entre la multitud.

oOOo

La rubia caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del centro comercial dirigiéndose hacia la tienda. Había sido un día largo, donde había visitado fácil unas veinte tiendas o más. Había comprado lo triple de lo que nunca había comprado en su vida: zapatos, maquillaje, accesorios, vestidos, blusas, pantalones… simplemente era demasiado. Aunque había comprado muchas cosas en rebaja, el dinero de la tarjeta había llegado a su límite. Por lo que tuvo que usar la tarjeta de Matt en una de las compras.

Miró hacia los anaqueles de las tiendas que estaban a su lado izquierdo y notó que estaba pasando por la tienda de videojuegos. Ya habían pasado por ahí en una de las vueltas por el centro comercial, donde perdió al pelirrojo por unos segundos y después lo encontró dentro de la tienda babeando frente a una cajita. Si algo que podía hacer babear a Matt era un videojuego nuevo.

Se paró en frente de la tienda, decidiendo si entrar o no. Pero sus pies le fueron traicioneros ya que la llevaron hacia donde se encontraba una pared llena de ese videojuego recién salido. Tomó uno en sus manos y contempló la portada de la pequeña caja. Al poco tiempo se encontraba en la caja pagando por el dichoso juego.

"¿Regalo para el novio, señorita?" preguntó el cajero mientras guardaba el juego en una bolsa.

"Eh…" se sonrojó "No, e-es para m-mi hermano… si mi hermano," le sonrió, tomo la bolsa y salió corriendo hacia la tienda que primeramente se dirigía.

Al entrar al _El Secreto de Victoriana_, se asombró de la cantidad de ropa interior femenina que había. Nunca había visto esa cantidad en su vida. Y de ahí el problema, habiendo tanta ropa interior de diferentes tallas y colores, ¿cómo saber cual era su talla?

"Demonios… lo siento Matt, pero tendrás que esperar más de lo esperado," dijo para sí misma dando un gran suspiro.

"¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?" escuchó una voz cerca de ella que hizo que se sobresaltarla "Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención."

"No se preocupe," dijo haciendo una sonrisa fingida mirando a la empleada.

La joven que se encontraba a lado de Mello era de cabello castaño ondulado, ojos grises y vestía de pantalón negro con una blusa blanca de manga corta como uniforme.

"¿Desea que la ayude en algo?" volvió a preguntar la señorita.

"Ehh bueno…" Mello empezó a sentirse nerviosa, no encontraba la forma de decir la cosas "_¿Cómo le digo? Ni modo que: 'Ah si, mire lo que pasa es que me convertí en una mujer de una manera misteriosa y ahora necesita ayuda en la ropa interior' me tomara como loca y me quedaré sin saber ni que onda."_

"Oh, no se apene," dijo muy sonriente la empleada "Yo le ayudare con gusto, mire si quiere empecemos con los sostenes" dijo la señorita guiando a la rubia hacia donde se encontraba dichosas prendas. "¿Qué talla es usted?"

"_¿Talla? Hasta para eso tienen tallas, se nota que las mujeres son complicadas_" pensó Mello viendo la cantidad y tamaños de los sostenes. "Bueno, la verdad—"

"No se preocupe, yo le diré su talla," le interrumpió la castaña, como si le hubiera leído la mente a la rubia, sacando una cinta de medir de su bolsillo y colocándola alrededor del torso de la rubia, donde Mello se espantó ante tal acto. "Descuide, así sabremos la talla," dijo quitando la cinta del torso y poniéndola sobre el busto de Mello de arriba hacia abajo. "28… B… ¿ve? Tan sencillo fue."

Mello solo se limitó a sonreír tímidamente, desviando la mirada.

La castaña fue hacia la pared donde estaban los sostenes buscando la talla de la rubia. Después de unos segundos escogió uno de color negro con encaje.

"Pruébese este y luego escoge el de su gusto," dijo la empleada llevando a Mello a los vestidores, recorrió la cortina esperando que la rubia entrara.

Adentro del vestidor había una silla y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Mello se quitó la sudadera quedando solamente con una camiseta sin mangas blanca y se le quedó viendo la sostén pensando en como eso debería ir.

"_¿Y esto como demonios se pone?_" pensó quitándose la camisa sin mangas, tomando el sostén y mirando por todos los ángulos "_Esto…_" pensó mirando las copas "_debe ir enfrente y los tirante así_" colocó los tirantes sobre sus hombros "_¿Y cómo demonios piensan que me lo voy a abrochar?"_

"¿Algún problema?" escuchó la voz de la castaña al otro lado de la cortina, pero antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, la empleada ya había recorrido la cortina. "Creo que necesita ayuda," le sonrió.

"_¿Enserio? No me digas,_" pensó Mello poniendo una cara sarcástica, de la cual la castaña, al parecer, no se percató de ello.

"Con esto a veces uno necesita ayuda," comentó la castaña abrochando el sostén. "¿Cómo se siente? Al parecer le queda bien.

Mello se miró en el espejo y todavía estaba sorprendida. Solo llevaba unas horas en este nuevo cuerpo y no dejaba de sentirse incómoda en ciertas cosas.

"Cámbiese y la ayudaré a escoger," dijo la empleada saliendo del vestidor.

La rubia todavía tardó en salir de ahí, no que le hubiera costado trabajo quitarse el sostén, si no que meditó bien la cosas que estaban pasando. De un día para otro se había convertido en su sexo opuesto y los cambios llegaron inmediatamente: ropa nueva, cambio de voz, transformaciones en su cuerpo, el trato hacia la gente, Matt…

Cierto había dejado a Matt esperando, bueno la verdad se lo merecía por estar de mirón. Pero ya lo había hecho sufrir mucho, por lo menos, ver al videogamer feliz por una rato no le caería mal.

Salió del vestidor y se dispuso a escoger de entre sostenes hasta pantaletas. No se había percatado pero, como cualquier otra mujer, escogía su ropa interior con cuidado, viendo si el diseño le gustaba o si le combinaba con otra ropa que había comprado anteriormente.

Terminó de pagar y le agradeció a la empleada por su ayuda con una sonrisa al salir de la tienda, la cual la empleada le correspondió.

Desde lejos veía a un aburrido pelirrojo acostado en la banca, con los pies en la bracera de la banca, los brazos cruzados y todas las bolsas amontonadas a los pies de la banca. Se acercó al pelirrojo con cuidado, se colocó detrás de su roja cabellera y le colocó la caja del videojuego a pocos centímetros de su cara. El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver el juego frente a sus narices, lo tomó y se sentó sin dejarlo de mirar.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó.

"¿Cómo que 'y esto'? Es el juego que querías, ¿no?" preguntó Mello sentándose a lado de Matt.

"Si, pero ¿por qué?"

"Una forma de agradecerte por acompañarme," contestó la rubia sacando una barra de chocolate y empezándola a comer.

"_Si la verdad es que me obligaste,_" pensó Matt viendo a la rubia, para luego empezar a abrir su regalo y probarlo en su pequeña consola.

"¿No se te olvida algo?" preguntó la ojiazul viendo al pelirrojo.

"Yo no soy el que vino de compras," respondió sin quitar la vista a su videojuego.

"No me refería a eso, idiota," lo insultó pero no recibió respuesta de Matt "Que insensibles son los hombres."

Matt soltó una carcajada, "Vaya, jamás pensé que dijeras eso en tan poco tiempo."

Mello solo lo miró de manera asesina, pero estaba tan ofendida que solo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

El pelirrojo viendo la reacción de la rubia, apagó su juego y lo guardó, se acerco al oído de ella y le dijo en un susurro un pequeño: "Gracias."

Eso hizo que la rubia se estremeciera y se sonrojara como tomate, no pensó que Matt le agradeciera ¡y menos de esa forma! Volteó a ver al pelirrojo pero ya no estaba a su lado sino que ya se estaba alejando hacia la salida con unas bolsas en la mano.

"¡Hey!" gritó tomando las bolsas faltantes hasta que lo alcanzó "No era para que me dejaras sola."

"Tú eres la que te tardas en reaccionar," dijo Matt sin quitar la vista de enfrente "Además, era lo que querías, ¿no?"

Mello solo se quedó callada mirando hacia el frente, hasta que después solo le dijo "Gracias" y le sonrió.

Matt se sorprendió pero le devolvió la sonrisa, "Vamos, tenemos que alcanzar el autobús."

De ahí caminaron en silencio hacia la salida del centro comercial.

oOOo

"¿Matt?" se preguntó una figura femenina mientras veía al pelirrojo desde el segundo piso y luego se fijó en el acompañante "¿¡Mello!" pera ya no los pudo ver más por que habían salido del lugar.

"¿Qué sucede, Halle?" preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros que se encontraba a su lado.

"Me pareció ver a Matt y la persona que iba con él se parecía a Mello" respondió sin mirar por donde habían salido el pelirrojo y la rubia "Pero… era una mujer."

"¿Estás segura?" volvió a preguntar el hombre.

"Estoy segura Giovanni" dijo firmemente ahora mirando al hombre.

Se quedó en silencio un momento y sacó su celular, "Le avisaré a Near."

oOOo

Mientras tanto, en unos de los hoteles más finos de Tokyo, por unas de las habitaciones del piso veinte, se escuchaba el sonido de un celular.

"Lester… si, un momento," le acercó el pequeño aparato a un joven de cabellos blancos que se encontraba en el suelo sentado en posición fetal, apilando unos dados en forma de edificios. "Es Giovanni."

Tomó el celular y lo colocó cerca de su oreja, "¿Qué sucede?"

"_Near, parece ser que Halle vio a Matt—"_

"_¿Cómo que 'parece ser'? Dame eso,_" escuchó la voz de la rubia y que tomaba ahora el celular "_Near, vi a Matt en el centro comercial, pero no iba solo, la persona que iba con él se parecía mucho a Mello pero…"_

"¿Pero qué?

"…_No sé, estoy segura que era Mello pero… parecía… mujer."_

Hubo un pequeño silencio, al peliblanco le sorprendió la noticia pero en su rostro no se veía expresión alguna.

"Para estos momentos es difícil seguirlos, así que vuelvan para acá y comenzaremos la búsqueda" y colgó.

**Continuara…**


	4. La búsqueda

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente y lloro por eso, no me pertenece… si no seria un anime yaoi; Mello, Matt __seguirían vivos y Near estaría tres metros bajo tierra XD pero descuiden… sabrán de mi muy pronto._

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 4**

**La búsqueda**

* * *

La parada del autobús se encontraba a pocos metros del centro comercial y el reloj marcaba la una con un cuarto de hora. Aunque todavía era temprano, el camino del centro comercial hacia el hotel era fácil más de una hora y tenían que cambiar de autobús cerca del centro de la cuidad. Después, caminar tres calles para encontrar la parada y nuevamente un camino largo para llegar cerca del hotel, ya que la parada se encontraba a cinco cuadras de este.

Mello, de solo en pensar el largo camino de regreso que debían de tomar, le dolía más el cuerpo. Había caminado y cargado demasiado, a parte no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, que había sido una barra de chocolate. Y para empeorar las cosas, había dejado su dotación de chocolates en el hotel.

Por su parte, Matt no parecía sufrir mucho. Aunque si había caminado mucho, aun así no estaba del todo cansado, ya que solo se limitaba a esperar sentado y cuidando la compras de la rubia. Pero si estaba que se moría del hambre, no había desayunado ya que los golpes le afectaron la memoria que hicieron que se le olvidara ese detalle. De buenas que tenía en sus manos sus cigarros, los cuales le ayudarían a calmar un poco el hambre.

Sacó de la cajetilla un cigarro, colocándolo en su boca y encendiéndolo.

"Tira eso," dijo la rubia mirando hacia el vacío.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el pelirrojo dándole un gran respiro al cigarro.

"Sabes perfectamente que no tolero ese vicio tuyo," contestó la rubia tratándole de quitar el cigarro al pelirrojo.

"He fumado enfrente de ti muchas veces y no te quejas," le dijo Matt alejando su cigarro.

"Si, pero hoy no estoy de humor para oler esa porquería," quiso alcanzar el cigarro, pero Matt estiró su brazo haciendo que Mello, por más que brincara, no alcanzaba dichoso objeto.

"Oye, encogiste ¿verdad?" preguntó en tono burlón el pelirrojo, poniendo la mano en la cabeza de la rubia como para medir su altura. "No estabas así de enana cuando eras hombre."

"¿¡A quién le dices enana, animal!" gritó la rubia mirando con cara desafiante al pelirrojo, goleando el talón de Matt hacia enfrente haciendo que este cayera al suelo de espaldas "¿Olvidaste quién te dio la patada hoy en la mañana? Hasta Near que es un enano te podría tumbar fácilmente."

Matt se levantó, pero se quedó sentado en el suelo sin dejar de fumar, "Hablando de Near… vi a dos miembros de la SPK."

"¿Enserio?" comentó con tono molesto y se sentó a lado del pelirrojo, empezando a guardar bolsas pequeñas dentro de las grandes "¿A quiénes?"

"A Halle y creo que el otro era Giovanni," contestó sin mirar a la rubia.

"¿Y nos habrán visto?"

"No lo creo, había demasiada gente," empezó a ayudar a Mello con las bolsas.

Rió y revoloteó el cabello de su amigo, "Pero tu color de pelo no es nada discreto."

"No eres la primera en decirlo," sonrió Matt.

De ahí volvió el mismo silencio que el de hace rato, solo que esta vez se oían el sonido de las bolsas que ambos acomodaban. Poco a poco quedaban menos bolsas que guardar, hasta quedó solo una. Mello miraba a la esquina por si acaso venía el camión mientras dirigía su mano a la pequeña bolsa. Mientras que Matt ponía su cigarro en la boca y con una mano esculcaba el contenido de las bolsas, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano tomaba la pequeña bolsa. Pero no solo sintió el tacto del plástico, si no que también algo suave… como la mano de una mujer.

Dirigió su mirada a lo que su mano estaba tocando y encontró su mano sobre la pálida mano de Mello. Luego miró a la rubia, quien estaba cabizbaja, intentando que su fleco escondiera cierto color rojo sobre sus mejillas.

Tomó la bolsa con rapidez, "Cómo que está tardando mucho el camión, ¿no?" preguntó mientras trataba de esconder su sonrojes.

"Tal parece," contestó el pelirrojo dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado, para después mirar la mano que toco la mano de Mello.

Aunque traía puesto sus inseparables guantes, era extraño… pudo claramente sentir la suavidad de las manos de la chica de ojos azules.

"Mira ahí viene," escuchó decir a Mello, mientras ella se ponía de pie y tomaba unas bolsas.

La imitó a los pocos segundos, ya que se tardó un poco en salir de sus pensamientos. Cuando el autobús se paró frente a ellos y el chofer abriera la puerta de este, ambos subieron, pagaron la cuota exacta y buscaron lugares. Solo un asiento entre ellos los separaba.

oOOo

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al hotel. Pudieron evadir, con poco tiempo de diferencia, la hora en que el tráfico se hacía imposible. Durante todo el camino, ninguno se dirigió palabra alguna, en especial Halle. No podía de dejar de pensar en Mello, quién lo creía muerto al igual que a Matt, y ahora resultaba que estaban como si nada en centro comercial. Todo parecía concordar que eran ellos, sin mencionar que el rubio parecía claramente una mujer.

Giovanni estacionó el auto negro en el sótano del hotel que servía de estacionamiento. Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron directamente al elevador para llegar al lobby. De ahí caminaron un poco hacia otros elevadores, donde tomaron uno hacia el piso veintiuno. Ya llegando al piso, se dirigieron hacia la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Halle toco la puerta blanca tres veces y no esperaron mucho hasta que esta se abrió. Ya adentro, lo primero que encontraron fue a un joven de unos diecinueve años de vestiduras blancas y cabello blanco, en posición fetal, apilando unos pequeños bloques de madera sobre, a lo que parecía, cartas de póker acomodadas de una forma que parecían aguantar el peso de los pequeños bloques.

"Detalles," le escucharon decir al joven de cabellos blancos.

"Pero si te conté lo que—" empezó a decir Halle, pero fue interrumpida.

"Quiero volver a escuchar."

La rubia solo miró a Lester, quien solo se encogió de hombros, y después a Giovanni, que le puso una mirada de que hiciera lo que le pidió.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Le contó a Near lo que había visto, con detalles más específicos, hasta como había visto a Mello en su forma femenina.

Near solo miraba su pila de bloques mientras escuchaba a Halle, al igual que su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. Cuando la rubia terminó su relato, hubo silencio. Todos miraban al peliblanco que seguía en su misma posición, sin decir una sola palabra.

"Consigan los videos de vigilancia del centro comercial," ordenó después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Enseguida," dijo Giovanni, sacando su celular y caminando a otro extremo de la habitación.

"Halle, consigue a alguien que pueda hacer un retrato hablado, si es alguien que haya trabajado para la policía mejor," volvió a ordenarle a la rubia al mismo tiempo que había empezando a apilar bloques nuevamente.

La agente rubia solo asintió y se sentó en la pequeña sala donde había una computadora portátil.

"¿Qué quieres averiguar con esto, Near?" preguntó Lester "¿Si Halle te está diciendo la verdad o no?

Near miro a la rubia, que tecleaba y buscaba información, "Todo lo que tenga que ver con Mello, Halle siempre dirá la verdad" contestó en voz baja volviendo su mirada a sus bloques. "_Lo que quiero averiguar es que si Mello esta escondiéndose de mi._"

Antes de colocar el último bloque, la pequeña construcción tambaleo y cayó al piso. Pero al pequeño peliblanco no pareció importarle, ya que recogió las cartas, hizo a un lado los bloques y comenzó de nuevo.

oOOo

El camión los había dejado en el centro de la cuidad y ahora debían caminar tres calles para encontrar la otra ruta que los llevaría de regreso al hotel. Había demasiada gente en la calles que apenas y podían caminar sin empujar a alguien.

"¡Anda Matt o nos dejará el camión!" gritaba Mello cada vez que el pelirrojo se quedaba atrás.

"Necesito… un… respiro…" decía entrecortadamente, mientras se paraba a mitad del camino.

"Eso te pasa por fumar una cajetilla diaria, además necesitas ejercitarte más," dijo la rubia mientras empujaba a Matt por la espalda.

Apenas y llegaron antes de que él camión se fuera, el único problema era que estaba lleno y no tuvieron más remedio que irse parados. Esta vez, uno muy cerca del otro.

Mello se sostenía de un tubo con una mano mientras que con otra cargaba las bolsas, mirando su mano que sostenía el tubo frío y gris, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Matt estaba en el mismo dilema, su mano en el mismo tubo que en el de la rubia y su otra mano tenía las bolsas faltantes, pero el miraba hacia la ventana, veía a la cuidad pasar sobre sus ojos.

Había poco distancia entre ellos, pero esa distancia se acortó aun más cuando más pasaje subía al camión. La cabeza de Mello estaba casi pegada al pecho de Matt, combatiendo contra sus impulsos de que esta no se recargara sobre él, pero aun así estaba lo bastante cerca para oler el tabaco impregnada en la ropa del pelirrojo y además… ¿ese olor era de una colonia?

No pudo tiempo de oler si de verdad era colonia lo que traía Matt aparte de olor a cigarro, por que claramente sintió que alguien le agarraba el trasero con fuerza y después la mano del culpable se escabullía lejos. Ojos azules miraron al videogamer, este al sentir unos ojos sobre él, miró a la rubia y recibió lo que parecía…

_¡CLAP!_

… la paliza #5 del día.

"¿¡Ahora que hice!" preguntó mientras se tocaba la mejilla recientemente golpeada.

"¡No te hagas el inocente, maldito pervertido!" contesto furiosa la rubia, haciendo que la gente los volteara a ver "Bien que hace rato, tu pequeña mano tocó lo que no debe."

"¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?" pregunto Matt.

"Me tocaste el trasero, maldito animal," contestó Mello y luego sonrió "Ya ni siquiera puedes controlar tus hormonas en público, vergüenza que das."

La gente empezó a susurrar entre si y los jóvenes que se encontraban cerca empezaron a reír, ocasionando que Matt se pusiera rojo… pero rojo de furia.

El autobús se paró en una esquina, donde mucha gente bajó y algunas que estaban paradas se sentaron en los asientos que quedaron vacíos.

Mello seguía mirando a Matt con aire orgulloso, en lo que el camión retomara su camino. El pelirrojo estaba cabizbajo con el mismo tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

"Hey, Matt…" llamó la rubia al pelirrojo, pero este no hizo movimiento alguno "Oye ya deja de berrinches y contesta— ¡Ahhh!"

El camión había frenado repentinamente haciendo que la gente que se encontraba de pie tambaleara y se aferrara a los tubos con fuerza. Pero no fue el caso de Mello, el movimiento brusco del camión hizo que cayera hacia enfrente, pero cuando cayó no sintió el piso duro del camión, si no algo más cómodo que olía a tabaco mezclado con una colonia, que la rubia la identificó al instante.

Levantó la mirada para asegurarse encima de quién había caído, sus deducciones habían sido correctas, había caído encima del pelirrojo, quién también había levantado la mirada, sobándose la cabeza. Cuando el videogamer levantó la cabeza, este se encontró a pocos centímetros del rostro de la ojiazul, donde ambos sentían las respiración del otro.

"Paliza número seis," dijo la rubia, sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

"¿O sea que, las fuiste contando?" preguntó Matt sin dejar de verla.

Mello poco a poco se fue levantando y recibió ayuda de dos señores que se encontraban cerca.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó el señor de avanzada edad.

"Si, gracias," contestó mirando al señor y en ese instante volvió a sentir una mano sobre su parte posterior, miró a su otro lado donde se encontraba el otro señor con las manos en la masa.

"Disculpe…" Mello miraba al culpable y cerraba un puño "Pero eso es mío."

Cuando Matt se levantó y se sacudía un poco, vio cuando la rubia le daba un buen golpe en la nariz a ese hombre, un buen merecido después de andar de indebido. Pero también gracias a eso, tuvieron que bajarse del autobús, ya que Mello tenía las intenciones de matar a ese pobre hombre. Por lo que Matt tuvo que tomar las cosas y jalar a la rubia fuera del autobús para no causar más problemas.

"¿Ves lo que provocas?" dijo el videogamer después de alejarse lo suficiente.

"Se lo merecía," respondió la ojiazul mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Ahora tendremos que caminar el doble para llegar al hotel," se quejó Matt dando un gran suspiro mientras veía el hotel a lo lejos.

"¡Genial!" dijo con entusiasmo Mello, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro "Así sirve que te ejercitas más."

Matt solo miró con terror a su acompañante, "Alguien… ayuda…"

oOOo

Los videos de vigilancia llegaron en cuestión de minutos y en cuanto llegaron, Near ordenó que colocaran cuatro videos a la vez en el cuarto principal. Le dijo a Halle que estuviera con él, en caso de mostrarle cuando aparecieran el pelirrojo y el rubio, hasta que la persona que contactó para el retrato hablado llegara.

Ya llevaban vistos como doce videos y nada, hasta que se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Lester fue a abrir y se trataba de Giovanni acompañado de una mujer de cabellos negros muy corto hasta la orejas, traía puesto unos lentes oscuros, vestía de un traje ejecutivo de falda con un saco, color gris ambos y zapatos negros de tacón alto.

Near se quedó en el cuarto mientras Halle iba con la recién llegada para empezar con el retrato hablado. La rubia le describió lo mejor que pudo las características del rostro de Mello, para después decirle que todas las facciones eran finas como las de una mujer. Eso sacó de onda a la mujer, pero no hizo preguntas y continúo con su trabajo. Después de media hora, la mujer presentó su trabajo a Halle, quién miró el retrato y afirmó que sí se parecía a Mello.

Lester tomó la hoja de papel y se lo llevó al cuarto donde se encontraba Near. Al poco rato regresó con un pedazo de papel pequeño, se lo entregó a la mujer y esta lo guardo en su bolso. Para después ser acompañada por Giovanni hacia la salida y dejarla en el taxi que esperaba abajo.

La rubia regresó a donde Near y se sentó en la silla a lado de él, "¿Aún nada?" preguntó mirando las pantallas.

El peliblanco no contestó, lo cual era costumbre en ciertas ocasiones, pero aun así Halle volteó a verlo. Se sorprendió al ver que Near sostenía en retrato de Mello con ambas manos, con una mirada que se parecía mucho a todas, pero de alguna manera era muy diferente. Era como una mezcla de nostalgia, confusión, alegría... demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Halle no sabía como describir esa mirada solo que, de alguna forma, le dio gusto que Near estuviera feliz, aunque no estuviera una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Regresó su mirada a las pantallas e inmediatamente se levantó para poner pausa al video, "¡Ahí!"

Near salió inmediatamente de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada. En la pantalla claramente se veía cuando Mello entraba al centro comercial arrastrado del cuello de la camisa a Matt quien jugaba con su videojuego.

"Agranda la imagen," Near le dijo Halle quien se dirigió a la computadora portátil que se encontraba cerca.

En la pantalla más cercana a Near apareció la foto agrandada, donde se veían más claramente el rubio y el pelirrojo. El peliblanco solo se quedó callado, observando la imagen.

"Halle…"

"¿Si?" preguntó la rubia levantando la mirada hacia el peliblanco.

"Quiero que mañana hagas una cita con el oftalmólogo," le dijo y tomando un mechón de su pelo.

Lester que se encontraba cerca leyendo el periódico, hizo ruidos, tratando de aguantarse la risa. Halle lo miró con mirada asesina, por lo que el rubio solo se aclaró la garganta y regresó a su lectura.

"Pero si son ellos, Near," se explicaba la rubia mirando al peliblanco, aguantándose las ganas de quererlo ahorcar.

"En eso tienes razón," dijo Near jugueteando con su pelo "El único problema es que Mello necesita un corte de cabello."

Su respuesta fue un suspiro de parte de la rubia. Era increíble que el gran sucesor de L tuviera esa conclusión, si estaba claro que Mello estaba diferente, no solo era por que le creció el cabello. Lo que no sabía, era que Near notó esos cambios de inmediato, solo que todavía tenía que procesar la información dentro de su cerebro.

El tiempo pasó y Near ya había revisado todos los videos de vigilancia. Ahora solo se encontraba mirando las partes donde solo Mello, Matt o ambos aparecían. No mostraban mucho, solo se podía apreciar a un Matt esperando en una banca con muchas bolsas a su alrededor, un Mello entrando y saliendo de tiendas que no podían ser identificadas. Las revisó una y otra vez hasta que le puso pausa en una parte donde Mello salía de una tienda con una bolsa en mano.

"Halle…" llamó a la rubia quien apareció de inmediato en el marco de la puerta "Necesito que hagas un acercamiento a la bolsa que sujeta Mello."

La rubia obedeció y se fue a la computadora donde hizo lo mismo que hace rato, la fotografía agrandada apareció en la pantalla más cercana al peliblanco. Y aparecía algo que les llamó la atención.

"El Secreto de Victoriana…" dijo Halle mirando sorprendida la pantalla.

Giovanni y Lester hicieron presencia parados cerca del marco de la puerta mirando hacia la pantalla. Les sorprendió al ver el nombre de la tienda en esa bolsa que Mello sostenía.

"Near…" le llamó Giovanni mirando ahora al sucesor de L.

El peliblanco solo los volteó a ver y después de unos segundos, como si le hubieran leído la mente, empezaron a trabajar. Halle trabajaba en la computadora, Giovanni empezó a hacer unas llamadas y Lester empezaba a guardar los video recientemente vistos.

oOOo

Respiraba con dificultad y se arrastraba por el piso de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, hasta que ya no pudo más y se quedó tirado bocabajo a mitad de las escaleras, sin importarle lo sucio que se encontraba el piso.

Cierta rubia lo miraba divertida desde el último peldaño, con el video juego en una mano y las bolsas de las compras estaba en el piso alrededor de ella.

"Si que estas en malísima condición física, Matt," comentó la rubia sonriendo, aun mirando al pobre pelirrojo tirado en el suelo "Ni siquiera tu videojuego hizo que corrieras, lástima… supongo que ya no—" sintió que algo sostenía su talón.

"Te… alcancé…" dijo el pelirrojo respirando entrecortadamente mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente al piso.

Lo miró por unos segundos y luego se sentó de cuclillas, "Vamos Matt, levántate," le dijo dejando el videojuego a lado del agitado pelirrojo y se levantó, llevándose una bolsas consigo.

Caminó un poco y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y abrió la puerta. Ya era tarde por lo que la habitación estaba a oscuras, prendió las luces y dejó en el piso las bolsas para después lanzarse a la cama.

Matt la siguió a la habitación momentos después, dejando las bolsas que había tomado el donde las había dejado Mello y cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Estaba demasiado cansado como para subir más escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación correspondiente y todo gracias a Mello. Ya que, cuando habían bajado del camión, tomó el videojuego del pelirrojo junto con las bolsas y empezó a correr hacia el hotel. Matt no tuvo remedio más que seguirla, pero no pudo seguirle el ritmo por lo que terminó esforzándose de más y llegó a su límite.

Se acercó a la cama, que estaba siendo ocupada por la rubia, esperando encontrar un pequeño espacio para poder descansar.

"Mello…" le llamó mientras se acercaba un poco a la ojiazul "Muévete un poco quie—" no pudo terminar la palabra por que encontró a una rubia profundamente dormida.

Sonrió para si y se fue al otro lado de la cama, donde encontró el suficiente espacio para que se recostara un poco. Cuando se recostó puso sus manos detrás de su nuca, le dio un último vistazo a Mello, que solo veía el rubio cabello sujetado por una coleta de caballo, y cerró los ojos.

oOOo

Escuchaba el sonido del celular, esperando a que contestaran. Hasta que después de unos segundos escuchó a alguien al otro lado de la línea.

"_¿Hasta ahora te dignas a llamar?_" se escuchaba una voz femenina un tanto molesta "_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

"Tengo lo que buscabas."

**Continuara…**


	5. ¿Qué somos?

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente y lloro por eso, no me pertenece… si no seria un anime yaoi; Mello, Matt __seguirían vivos y Near estaría tres metros bajo tierra XD pero descuiden… sabrán de mi muy pronto._

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Qué somos?**

* * *

Ese olor… era indiscutible… comida caliente y solo a pocos metros de distancia. Sus ojos azules se abrieron poco a poco, tratando de encontrar lo que olía tan delicioso. Encontró su objetivo en la mesa cercana a la ventana, lo que parecía algo cubierto en papel aluminio. Se levantó y se dirigió a aquella mesa. ¿Qué sería lo que habría allí adentro? No lo sabría si no abría el paquete. Al abrirlo no fue muy grata la sorpresa.

"Otra vez sushi…" murmuró sentándose de mala gana y empezó a comer con los dedos.

Al llevarse el rollo a la boca, este le sabía… diferente. Ya tenía varios días de comer siempre lo mismo, porque era lo único barato y cercano al hotel, al principio no le molestaba pero conforme los días pasaban no podía verlos ni en pintura. Solo que esta vez disfrutó comerlos, no sabía si era por toda el hambre que tenía o porque Matt había encontrado un lugar donde los hicieran mejor.

Recordó al pelirrojo y de ahí se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación. Rió para sí misma, el pelirrojo debe estar furioso con ella de todo lo que le hizo pasar en el día, pero al menos eso hizo divertir a Mello.

Terminó de comer y se dispuso a poner el desechable en el bote de basura, donde encontró uno igual dentro del bote. Al parecer Matt había comido en la habitación.

"_Entonces no está del todo enojado_" pensó la rubia y tiro el plato desechable en el bote de basura "_Vaya tonto._"

Miró hacia la ventana, las luces de la cuidad ya estaban encendidas, había un poco de tráfico en las calles, pocos peatones, estrellas que apenas y se veían. El reloj de su celular marcaba más de las once de la noche.

¿Ahora qué hacer? Ya no tenía sueño por que durmió lo suficiente hace rato y su estomago estaba satisfecho. ¿Ver la televisión? Imposible. En ese _hotelucho_ de quinta pareciera que nunca existió ese dichoso aparato y si lo hubo, desaparecieron o murieron al poco rato. ¿Leer un libro? Aburrido, es de ñoños. ¿Computadora? En la habitación de Matt, flojera subir por las escaleras.

Era fácil no encontrar algo que hacer y las ideas se le agotaban. Se sentó en la cama fastidiada. Paseó su vista por la habitación hasta que dio con las bolsas de ropa. ¿Probarse la ropa en diferentes combinaciones? Suena actividad de mujeres.

"Pero ahora eres una," se dijo a sí misma, se levantó y empezó a sacarlas prendas de las bolsas.

oOOo

"Demonios…"

Era la millonésima vez que trataba de pasar ese nivel y el jefe final terminaba por ganarle a los cinco minutos.

Apagó el juego y lo puso a un lado. Se quitó sus googles anaranjados y se talló los ojos. Miró el reloj de su celular que marcaba las once con treinta minutos. Llevaba muchas horas jugando, cosa que no le extrañaba, era típico de todos los días. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Miró la computadora portátil, pero descartó la idea. Era imposible que en un lugar como este agarrara una señal de Internet.

Suspiró. No había nada que hacer, por lo que pensó en regresar a su juego. Se puso nuevamente sus googles y buscó con su mano el aparato, pero en vez de eso agarro un papel que también se encontraba a su lado.

Un boleto de avión. Solo de ida. Programado para la semana que entra.

De repente en su cabeza le zumbaba algo, como tratándole de decir que había algo importante la semana que entra. Cerró los ojos y se concentró tratando de recordar. Nada.

Sacó su celular y buscó la agenda. Vio que el número **13** estaba marcado de otro color, que significaba que algo pasaría ese día. Le dio _click_ en ese número y solo apareció una sola palabra.

**Mello.**

Cierto. Mello cumpliría años la semana que entra. ¿Cuántos cumpliría este año? ¿Veinti… y qué?

"Vaya, que buen amigo eres Matt…" dijo para sí mismo sonriendo, para luego ponerse serio.

¿Amigos? Ser mula de carga, obedecer las órdenes de cierta rubia, tenerle miedo a esa mirada, complacer sus caprichos, comprarle chocolate cuando hace tres días le compraste una tonelada. Bueno si es que a eso se le podía llamar 'amistad.' Pero aunque era torturado, gritado y maltratado por Mello. Aun así sentía cierta afección por ella. Si de verdad no le importara, no la hubiera ayudado desde un principio.

Pero no perdía nada con preguntarle.

Marcó el teléfono de la ojiazul y esperó a que contestara. No tardó mucho cuando escuchó la voz de la rubia en tono molesto.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Mello, ¿qué somos?" preguntó mirando nuevamente el boleto de avión.

Sintió un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, "¿A-A que te refieres, idiota?" trató de no sonar nerviosa.

"¿Somos… amigos?"

Se queda callada unos segundos, mientras sentía como una aguja se enterraba en su corazón, "Si…" dijo quedamente pero el videogamer la alcanzó a escuchar.

"¿Solo amigos?" volvió a preguntar.

"Si… solo amigos," y colgó dejando caer el celular al piso.

Terminó la llamada. Era su imaginación ¿o lo último que dijo Mello fue en un tono… triste? Tal vez fue solo su imaginación.

Se sentía extraño. Tal vez la pregunta no fue la correcta, tal vez 'amigos' no era la palabra correcta. Pero, ¿qué más podían ser? ¿Hermanos? ¿Mejores amigos? Tal vez… ambas cosas.

Miró nuevamente el boleto de avión. Fecha de salida el doce de diciembre del dos mil diez.

¿Debería irse? Por un lado si quería, ya no había nada que hacer en Japón. El caso Kira terminó hace meses y en Inglaterra podría recuperar lo que era antes su antigua vida. Su antigua y aburrida vida antes de que Mello apareciera otra vez en su vida. Por otro lado, quería quedarse. ¿La razón? Aun no lo sabía, no todavía.

Tal vez… si aplazara el viaje un poco más. Solo hasta saber el motivo por el cual quería quedarse. Eso lo resolvería mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y apagó las luces. No tenía sueño, pero al menos tendría el lugar más tranquilo. Regresó a la cama, se acostó, puso sus manos atrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos.

Silencio. No mujeres de la calle prestando sus servicios. No balazos. No gritos. Solo silencio. El sonido de un golpe y de algo pesado cayendo al suelo. Otra vez silencio.

Abrió un ojo. Ese sonido sonó en el piso de abajo. ¿Será Mello?

No debía preocuparse, ella pueda cuidarse sola. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez estaba inquieto.

"Solo daré un vistazo, solo para asegurarme," murmuró mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia. Tocó a la puerta. Silencio.

"_¿Estará dormida?_" pensó y por unos segundos quiso regresar a su habitación, pero lo volvió a intentar_ "_Mello."

De nuevo no se escuchaban ruidos. Giró la perilla, estaba sin seguro por lo que abrió la puerta.

Las luces estaban encendidas; ropa, zapatos y accesorios regados por toda la habitación, y una figura femenina con audífonos en sus oídos, bailando descalza con los ojos cerrados.

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado ante tal escena y no solo eso, la chica de ojos azules traía puesta una minifalda negra con una blusa blanca lisa. Aparte nunca había visto a Mello bailando, aunque tenía tiempo de conocerla y convivir con ella, aún no sabía muchas cosas.

Mello chocó contra la mesa de la habitación, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. De ahí, se sintió observada, volteó sobre su hombro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el susodicho culpable.

El pelirrojo sintió inmediatamente la mirada a la que tanto le temía. "So-Solo quería ver si estabas bi-bien" dijo nervioso, dando una pequeña sonrisa y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Intentó correr hacia las escaleras pero… demasiado tarde. Ella fue más rápida, lo sujetó de la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándola hacia adentro. Él hacía sus intentos por huir, era el fin. Después de que se cerrara esa puerta, el verdadero infierno se haría presente.

Fue arrastrado hasta una de las sillas que se encontraba en un rincón. La rubia lo puso de pie y de ahí le dio una patada para que el pelirrojo cayera sentado sobre esa silla.

Matt les rezaba a todos los dioses para que saliera vivo de esta. No creía en ninguno pero, carajo. Ahora creía en infinitivamente todo para que la rubia le tuviera piedad. ¡Vamos, solo la vio bailando! Pero el problema era que, ¡Mello era Mello y siempre será Mello! Ahora se veía completamente perdido.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó el sonido de una pistola cargada. Abrió poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse, a pocos centímetros de su frente, con esa vieja enemiga y a su portadora que mantenía esa misma mirada.

"Tus últimas palabras, gusano," fue lo único que dijo mientras le pegaba la boca de la pistola a la frente del videogamer.

"Pie… ¿piedad?" dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ahora si la veía cerca, vio como ella ponía un dedo en el gatillo, lista para disparar. Adiós a su consola, adiós videojuegos, adiós cigarrillos, adiós computadora, adiós a—

_Click._

Se mantuvo quieto mientras sentía como quitaban la pistola de su frente. Un momento… ¿sentir? ¿Acaso la bala no le había atravesado el cráneo y regado a chorros su sangre por la pared? El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con cuidado y solo vio a Mello parada enfrente suyo, con la expresión seria pero parecía que se aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

Y no lo aguantó por mucho tiempo, dejó caer la pistola al suelo mientras se abrazaba el estómago mientras se reía en silencio con la cabeza gacha donde su cabello suelto no permitía ver su rostro, para luego soltar una risa que el pelirrojo nunca había escuchado jamás.

"Debiste… ver… ¡tu cara!" se reía entre cada palabra, para terminar riendo sin parar. Chocó contra la cama y cayó en ella sin dejar de reír, retorciéndose hasta, lo que parecía, morir.

Matt solo la veía asombrado y a la vez espantado. Nunca había visto a Mello reírse de esa manera y sabía que estaba demente, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a ese extremo.

Unos minutos después, la rubia dejó de reírse. Seguía acostada en la cama con los brazos extendidos, mirando al techo con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo solo seguía sentado en la misma silla, parecía tranquilo pero la verdad estaba alerta por cualquier otra cosa que se le cruzara por la mente de la joven.

"¿Terminaste?" preguntó el videogamer al ver que la fiera estaba tranquila.

"Si," contestó dando un gran suspiro y sentándose a la orilla de la cama "Pero…" dijo en un tono serio "Ni una palabra de esto a nadie."

"¿El intento de homicidio?" preguntó Matt y sintió un almohadazo en su cara.

"No, idiota… lo que viste…" dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y sonrojándose un poco.

"Claro," dijo sonriendo y se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó la rubia mientras seguía con la mirada a su amigo.

"A fumar," contestó y abrió la puerta.

"Ese vicio va terminar matándote," comentó mientras se ponía de pie y empieza a recoger las cosas que se encontraban en el piso, empezando por la pistola.

Sonríe, "Qué descanses."

"Ajá," contesta Mello y oye que la puerta se cierra "Tú también…" se le oye murmurar.

oOOo

Esa mañana amaneció nublado, pero aun así la temperatura estaba agradable. Un día común y corriente, como todos los días. Gente trabajando, niños y jóvenes estudiando, delincuencia en las calles, amas de casa haciendo las compras, todo parecía andar como se suponía que debería ser.

Una rubia y un pelinegro entraban sin prisa al centro comercial. Era poco más de mediodía, por lo que no había mucha gente en ese momento. Ni divagaron su tiempo en las tiendas, se dirigieron directamente a una sola.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por una empleada del lugar.

"Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?"

Ambos sacaron unas placas de policía y Halle sacó un papel con el dibujo de una mujer.

"¿Ha visto a esta joven?" preguntó y le enseño el dibujo.

La empleada miró el retrato hablado y negó con la cabeza. "No, lo siento."

"Queremos hablar con el gerente" dijo Giovanni guardando su placa.

La joven se retiro enseguida y al poco rato regresó con su jefa.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" preguntó al llegar con los oficiales.

"Buscamos a esta joven," dijo la rubia, mostrando nuevamente el retrato "Huyó de casa hace unas semanas y nos han informado que hizo unas compras el día de ayer en esta tienda."

"Atendemos a muchas clientas todos los días," contestó la gerente "Es casi imposible que recordáramos alguna en especial."

"¿Le importaría si le preguntamos a sus demás empleadas?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"Adelante."

Ambos fueron con cada una de las empleadas de ese turno, ninguna parecía recordar a la chica del retrato. Estuvieron a punto de retirarse cuando vieron que una empleada recién llegaba a su turno, por lo que fueron con ella. Al enseñarle el retrato, ella afirmó de inmediato que la había atendido el día anterior.

"¿Puede decirnos exactamente que compró?" pregunto Giovanni.

"Bueno digamos que lo usual," contestó la joven "Pantaletas y sostenes."

"¿Pagó en efectivo o con tarjeta de crédito?" preguntó la rubia.

Calló un momento tratando de recordar, "Estoy casi segura que pagó con tarjeta."

"¿Podrías enseñarnos en que caja pagó?

La joven los llevo a las cajas registradoras que se encontraban al final de la tienda. Les indicó la que estaba de lado derecho.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó la gerente que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

"Tendremos que llevarnos esta terminal de tarjetas de crédito," indicó Giovanni a la gerente.

"De acuerdo."

Tomaron al terminal, donde la guardaron en una bolsa de papel marrón, y salieron del lugar. Fueron directamente hacia el estacionamiento, donde se subieron a un automóvil negro.

"Tuvimos suerte," comentó Halle mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"Si, pero eso no nos lleva a su localización," dijo Giovanni mientras echaba a andar el carro.

"Cierto, pero estamos cada vez más cerca de descubrirlo."

oOOo

Oye que la puerta se abre y se cierra de golpe, pero no le toma importancia. Siente como algo o alguien le quita las cobijas de encima, pero tampoco le importa. Siente como le quitan la almohada y lo golpean en la cabeza con ella, eso tal vez le importó algo… solo un poco.

"Levántate o tiraré tu estúpido juego por la ventana."

Eso si le importaba.

Se levantó pero se quedó sentado en la cama. Volteó a ver a la persona que se encontraba con él en la habitación. Era ella, no podía ser alguien más, pero de todos modos la miró. Estaba vestida con la misma minifalda que la noche anterior cuando la encontró bailando, una blusa ordinaria de color rojo, su inseparable chamarra de cuero, banditas, sus botas…

"¿Por qué tienes banditas en tus piernas?" preguntó y recibió un golpe como respuesta.

"¡Oye, no estoy insinuando nada!"

"Estoy aburrida."

"Pues te felicito," dijo mientras se acostaba, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

"Dije: 'Estoy aburrida,'" repitió la rubia mirando amenazadoramente al pelirrojo.

"No soy ningún payaso para divertirte, Mello."

Mala respuesta.

"Estúpido Matt," murmuraba la rubia mientras se alejaba del hotel hacia la parada del autobús.

Mientras que el pelirrojo no supo realmente que le pasó, solo sabe que terminó en el piso inconsciente.

Esperó a que llegara el camión, el cual no tardó mucho. Viajó hasta el centro de la cuidad, donde decidió a dar un paseo por las calles, era mucho mejor que estar encerrada en ese _hotelucho_ y más con ese idiota pelirrojo.

No se dirigía a ningún lugar en específico, solo se dejaba guiar por sus pies. Pasaba por tiendas y miraba desde afuera los anaqueles, en algunas entraba solo para echar un vistazo pero salía con las manos vacías. Al poco rato le dio hambre, sacó una barra de chocolate y siguió caminando. Pasó por un callejón donde se detuvo al escuchar a alguien gritar.

"Danos todo lo que tengas," escuchó la voz amenazadora de un hombre.

"¡Ya les di todo lo que tenía!" la segunda voz era de una mujer joven que se escuchaba muy nerviosa.

"Vámonos jefe o alguien nos escuchará," la tercera voz de otro hombre.

"No sin antes…" escuchó a la primera voz y después un grito desesperado de parte de la mujer.

"¡Alguien, ayuda!"

Mello ya se estaba alejando cuando escuchó ese grito de auxilio y se detuvo. "Detesto la voz de alerta de la conciencia," murmuró mientras daba la media vuelta y se adentraba en el oscuro callejón.

"Mire jefe," dijo una cuarta voz que no había escuchado hace rato al ver que la rubia se acercaba a ellos.

La joven de ojos azules miró la situación. Una joven de cabellos grisáceos a punto de ser agredida sexualmente por tres sujetos, parecían vándalos novatos, no muy fornidos… podía con ellos.

"Déjenla," les amenazó.

El jefe de aquel trío se burlo. "Atrápenla muchachos," les ordenó y los otros dos hombres fueron hacia Mello.

Trataron de inmovilizarla, pero como la rubia había predicho, no eran muy fuertes por lo que se pudo zafar fácilmente. Vaya que esos tipos tendrían mucha suerte porque había dejado su pistola en el hotel, si no el trabajo sería mucho más sencillo. Golpeó a ambos hombres dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo, uno encima del otro.

"¿Te crees muy lista no?" escucho decir al hombre faltante, que estaba en posición de ataque pero aun así sosteniendo a la joven.

Mello le quiso dar un golpe directamente en el rostro pero le fue detenido a mitad de camino. El hombre tenía ambas manos ocupadas, por lo que fue una buena ventaja. La rubia le pateó al hombre en la entrepierna, haciendo que perdiera fuerza en las manos.

"Corre," le dijo a la joven, quién soltó su mano y salió corriendo del callejón.

Al salir del callejón se recargó en la pared de un edificio. Escuchó como la rubia golpeaba al hombre y los gemidos de parte de este. A los pocos segundos, la rubia salió del callejón sacudiéndose las manos y con un bolso bajo el brazo.

"Supongo que es tuyo," le tendió el bolso a la joven.

"Gr-Gracias," agradeció tomando el bolso y la rubia siguió su camino por el que iba. "Es… ¡espera!" gritó la chica alcanzando a Mello y colocándose enfrente a ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó mirándola con algo de fastidio.

"Eh… bueno…" empezó y jugueteando con la correa de su bolso "¿Cómo puedo agradecerte… por lo que hiciste?

"No es nada," dijo tratando de seguir con su camino pero la chica se le atravesó nuevamente.

"Insisto, por favor."

"¿Qué no te han dicho que no debes de hablar con extraños?" preguntó la rubia un poco desesperada.

"Bueno si…" la chica se sonrojó un poco "Pero, pero… hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, ¿si te invito algo?"

Mello se quedo callada y le pensó un poco. Si se rehusaba, la chica tal vez no se le quitaría de encima, se veía capaz de seguirla todo el día hasta llegar al cansancio, y eso era mucho fastidio. Al final acepto, con tal de que la chica estuviera contenta y se largara en poco rato.

En camino a la cafetería, iban en silencio. Mello miró con mas cuidado a la chica. Tez aperlada, ojos grises, vestida de vaqueros con botas negras que las tenía por fuera, una blusa blanca de mangas largas con estampados y un chaleco negro. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención era su cabello largo grisáceo, que le recordaba a ese pequeño genio inadaptado que tanto odiaba.

Se dio cuenta que la rubia miraba su cabello, "Eh bueno, no es mi color real" dijo sonriéndole "Me gusta experimentar con mi cabello, por lo que siempre lo tengo de diferentes colores, pero este es el que me ha gustado más."

"Ah, que bien," dijo secamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"Ahora que veo, también tienes un color de pelo muy bonito, ¿es tu color real?" preguntó mientras miraba la larga cabellera rubia.

"¿Tú qué crees?" preguntó sarcásticamente sin mirar a la chica.

"Uh, lo siento..." dijo bajando la cabeza "Solo preguntaba."

Si seguía así, la chica pronto terminaría con irse y asunto arreglado. Al final llegaron a la cafetería, donde la grisácea le dijo a Mello que podía ordenar lo que quisiera. Mello inmediatamente fue a los postres, pidió el pastel que tenía tres diferentes chocolates y un vaso frío de leche con chocolate. Mientras que la otra chica solo pidió un café con mocha.

"Por cierto se me había olvidado," dijo la joven cuando terminaron de ordenar "Me llamo Maud, si lo sé un poco extraño para alguien que vive en Japón, y tú eres…"

Buena pregunta, ahora de eso de cambio de sexo, no había pensado en un nombre femenino. En fin, no daría su nombre verdadero, por lo que pensó que no habría problemas.

"Michelle."

"Mucho gusto," dijo sonriéndole nuevamente "Un bonito nombre para una chica bonita."

Miró extraño a la chica, "¿Estás… coqueteando conmigo?"

Maud la miró sorprendida y luego se rió discretamente.

"¿Qué causa tanta risa?" preguntó la rubia con la ceja arqueada.

"Era un cumplido y no, no estaba coqueteando contigo," dijo mirando divertida a Mello "Es normal entre mujeres."

"He convivido la mayoría de mi vida con hombres" dijo sin pensarlo y luego se arrepintió, ¿por qué estaba comentándole cosas a una chica que acababa de conocer?

"O sea… ¿eres la única mujer de tu familia?" preguntó la chica.

"Algo por estilo," contestó mientras veía como traían lo que habían ordenado y se lo colocaban en sus respectivos lugares.

"¿Cómo son ellos?" preguntó emocionada Maud, haciendo que Mello la mirara raro "Lo siento, es que… tengo poco de llegar aquí a Tokio y no conozco a mucha gente."

La grisácea siguió platicando sin parar por unos minutos, en lo que Mello se comía despacio y saboreaba su pastel. En algunas partes escuchaba todo lo que la joven le contaba, en ciertas ocasiones se distraía y no prestaba atención. Maud le había contado todo lo que había vivido en sus pocos meses en la cuidad, la universidad, la familia, amores, desamores, etc. En pocas palabras, una típica plática de mujeres.

"Ah, lo siento," era como vigésima vez que se disculpaba por algo "Me emocione mucho contándote mi vida, que te debí aburrir."

"_No sabes cuánto,_" pensó la rubia mientras le daba un sorbo a su leche.

"Ahora que sabes algo de mí, quiero saber de ti," dijo mirando a la rubia y esperando a que empezara.

"No te interesa," dijo la rubia concentrada en su pastel.

"Vamos, no seas tímida."

"_¿Tímida? ¿Buena esta chica no se da cuenta que no me interesa su vida y mucho menos debe interesarle la mía?_" pensó mientras se acababa su pastel "No es algo que te interese."

"Ah, bueno…" dijo decepcionada Maud "No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, lo siento."

"Deja de decir 'lo siento,'" lo dijo bruscamente, pensando que solo lo había pensado.

Ese comentario hizo que la joven se sintiera más culpable y se pusiera cabizbaja. Mello miraba por la ventana y veía a la chica de reojo. Nuevamente, cómo hace un rato, sentía ese llamado a lo que llaman remordimiento. Maldijo en silencio, odiaba este cuerpo nuevo por que no solo era el cuerpo, si no con todo incluido: sentimientos, remordimientos, todo lo que era ser una chica. No podía ser solo Mello: grosero, mandón, hipócrita, sarcástico, etc. ¡No! ¡Todo eso pero ahora como una mujer!

Pero ya no podía hacer nada, todo era su culpa. Claro también la culpa la tiene ese pelirrojo, al idiota tenían que gustarle las mujeres y gracias a él se convirtió en eso. Ahora más que nada creía en ese estúpido dicho: 'Estar enamorado te hace que hagas cosas estúpidas.' Y claro que había hecho algo estúpido, algo muy estúpido. Y si, estaba enamorada de ese imbécil de Matt.

"¿Estás bien?" escuchó la voz de Maud que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Si, solo… estaba pensando," contestó mientras le daba un último sorbo a su leche.

De algún modo sentía que debía desahogarse. Golpear a Matt era una opción pero, de algún modo sabía que no le bastaría. No tendría que contar su verdadera historia, solo con dejar satisfecha a Maud y quedarse en paz.

"Crecí en un orfanato… en Inglaterra," empezó, tomando la atención de la grisácea "Desde que tengo memoria he vivido ahí, al cumplir los quince me fui de ahí y—"

Calló. No sabía porque pero lo hizo, solo miraba hacia la puerta de la cafetería mirando a esas personas entrar. Maud volteó hacia donde Mello miraba y observó a una rubia que venía con un hombre pelinegro, que se acercaban hacia la caja.

"¿Los conoces?" preguntó mientras regresaba la mirada hacia la ojiazul.

"No exactamente," contestó mientras trataba de no prestarles mucha atención "_Eso quiere decir que se hospedan en un lugar cerca de aquí y ahí está Near."_

El sonido de un celular se hizo presente. Mello lo reconoció como el suyo y lo contestó antes de que los recién llegados les llamara la atención.

"¿Qué quieres?" sabía de quien se trataba, no había nadie más que tuviera su número.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_ escuchó la voz molesta de Matt, ¿de cuándo acá le importaba y le hablaba para saber donde estaba?

"No puedo hablar ahora," le contestó tratando de sonar tranquila.

"_Me acabo de despertar después de la paliza que me diste, ¿¡y así me respondes!"_

"¡Mira tú no me hablas de esa manera, Mail Jeevas! ¡Por que puedo ir ahorita a romperte la cara en mil pedazos escuchaste!" gritó furiosa através del teléfono, sin importarle que la gente la volteara a ver.

Dicho y hecho, la gente la volteó a ver, tomando en cuenta a los dos recién llegados. Quiénes ambos, al escuchar el nombre, voltearon a ver a la rubia. Donde Halle inmediatamente la reconoció.

"Mierda…" susurró al ver que la reconocieron y cerró el teléfono. "Tengo que irme," se levantó y salió corriendo por la salida de emergencia.

"Espera," le llamo la grisácea, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y quiso alcanzar a la rubia, pero alguien la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

Halle, quien tomaba a la chica por el brazo, le dijo a Giovanni que tratara de alcanzar a Mello. El hombre obedeció y salió también por la puerta donde había salido la chica de ojos azules.

"¿Qué le harán?" preguntó preocupada Maud mientras era arrastrada hacia la salida.

"No te preocupes," trató de tranquilizarla "Escapó de casa y solo queremos llevarla con sus padres."

"¿Estoy en problemas?" preguntó nuevamente.

"No, solo te haremos unas preguntas si mi compañero no logra atraparla."

La chica afirmó y miró la calle por donde su amiga, si es que podía llamarla así, había huido.

Por su parte, Mello seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Empujaba a las personas con tal de no atrasarse y no ser atrapada, sabía que Giovanni la seguía, lo que no sabía es que tan cerca de ella estaba. No se fijó realmente por donde andaba, que no vio las escaleras que estaban frente a ella, pero fue demasiado tarde para frenar.

Cayó escaleras abajo, terminando cayendo pesadamente en el suelo. La gente la miraba ahí tiraba y no hacían nada, pensando que no se levantaría. Pero lo hizo, con dificultad hasta quedar de pie. Escuchó los pasos que la seguían detenerse, miró al pie de las escaleras y ahí estaba el pelinegro. No le importó que le doliera demasiado el cuerpo porque empezó a correr nuevamente. Estaba en una estación del metro, si alcanzaba uno a tiempo, perdería a Giovanni. Saltó con dificultad la cerca en donde se da el boleto para poder acceder al metro y corrió hasta el transporte. Las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse por lo que aumentó la velocidad y pudo entrar, chocando contra algunas personas pero no le importó. Miró hacia la ventanilla, viendo como el metro se movía y el miembro de la SPK se quedaba atrás.

**Continuará…**


	6. Pequeña broma

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente y lloro por eso, no me pertenece… si no seria un anime yaoi; Mello, Matt seguirían vivos y Near estaría tres metros bajo tierra XD pero descuiden… sabrán de mi muy pronto._

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 6**

**Pequeña broma**

* * *

¡Oh si! ¡En cuanto esa rubia malcriada cruzara esa puerta sabrá lo que es respeto! Estaba harto de sus maldades, golpes, groserías, falta de respeto, de sus mandatos… ¡de todo! Era tiempo de hacerle cara y exigir algo de respeto.

Ya no le importaba irse a Inglaterra un día antes del cumpleaños de Mello. Se lo tenía bien merecido. También pensaba ofrecerle que se fueran juntos, pero sabría que se arrepentiría, porque el mismo infierno seguiría. Lo mejor era irse solo y que ella se las arreglara a su modo.

Llevaba como el quinto cigarro en solo media hora. Estaba tan enojado que la única forma de desahogarse era fumando. Terminaba con uno y empezaba con otro sin descanso. La terraza de la habitación se adornaba con colillas de cigarro a cada rato, solo miraba a las calles para ver a qué horas la rubia se dignaba a llegar.

Todavía había luz del sol, pero habían pasado dos horas y ya era para que esta hubiera regresado. No había trabajo que hacer como para que le tomara todo el día. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Puede cuidarse sola. ¿Y si la SPK la encontró?

El cigarro que tenía en la boca lo fumaba con más calma que los anteriores. ¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por ella?

"_¡No le tengas piedad cuando ella no la tuvo contigo!_" pensaba tratando de seguir lo suficientemente enojado para enfrentarla, pero en cuanto pasaba el tiempo, el enojo se le fue calmando poco a poco.

Sacó su celular y miró la hora, pasaban de las cuatro. ¿Qué hacer en lo que la rubia llegaba? Estaba en la habitación de Mello y lo primero que hizo era esconder la pistola. Si iba haber un enfrentamiento, mejor tener esa cosa fuera porque peligraba su vida. Y después… le dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación. Vaya, con razón Mello se aburría, no tiene nada con que entretenerse. Al menos Matt contaba con su consola. La prendió, se acostó en la cama y espero por la rubia.

oOOo

Estaban sentadas en una banca de la banqueta sin intercambiar palabras. Llevaban ahí desde que el pelinegro se había ido tras la rubia y no había noticias de ellos.

Maud estaba preocupada por la rubia que apenas conocía, por un lado esperaba que no la atrapara pero eso le costaría ser interrogada y por otro lado esperaba que la llevaran junto con sus padres… un momento… ¿padres? Si ella dijo que había crecido en un orfanato.

"Disculpe," le llamó mirando a Halle "Hace rato me dijo que la chica había escapado de la casa de sus padres, ¿verdad?"

"Si, tiene varias semanas reportada desaparecida" en eso se oye su celular "Disculpa… ¿la atrapaste?"

"_Pero si dijo que había crecido en un orfanato,_" pensó la grisácea "_A menos que cuando dijo que salió a los quince, la hayan adoptado a esa edad."_

"_No, la perdí cuando subió al metro._" le informaba Giovanni a la rubia respirando pesadamente "_Y no creo alcanzarla en ninguna de las estaciones que siguen por que la línea que tomo tiene demasiadas, pudo haberse bajado en cualquiera."_

"Luego pediremos las cintas," le indicó Halle "Por ahora regresa y te veo en el cuartel, empezare en lo que llegas" y colgó.

"Va a interrogarme, ¿verdad?" preguntó Maud al escuchar a la rubia.

"Así es, entremos a la cafetería y me contarás todo con tranquilidad," le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza, se levantó y siguió a Halle hacia la cafetería. Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada donde la grisácea le contó brevemente todo desde el principio, cómo la conoció, la forma de agradecerle, de lo que platicaba, la poca comunicación por parte de la joven de ojos azules, etc.

"¿Te dijo algún nombre?" preguntó Halle cuando la chica terminaba su relato.

"Si, dijo que se llamaba Michelle."

"¿No dijo el apellido o sobrenombre?" volvió a preguntar.

"No, solo eso" contestó Maud.

Vio que el pelinegro entraba a la cafetería, "¿No hay otra cosa que quieras decirme?

"No, es todo."

"Bien," sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta "Si llegas a verla nuevamente o recuerdas otra cosa, avísame."

"Claro," dijo y tomó la pequeña tarjeta.

Halle se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de la grisácea y salió junto con Giovanni de la cafetería. Por su parte, Maud se quedó un rato más, miraba la tarjeta indecisa. Al final rompió el pedazo de papel en varios trozos y salió del lugar.

oOOo

Estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa. ¿Y por qué no estarlo? En primera, furiosa con su conciencia, ¿por qué tuvo que meterla en ese problema callejero en primer lugar? En segunda, furiosa con Near, ¿para qué carajo la buscaba? En tercera, furiosa con Matt, ¿tenía que ponerse de contestón en ese momento para sacarla de las casillas y decir su nombre a todo pulmón? Y en cuarta, furiosa con ella misma, había salido huyendo como una vil cobarde… ¡y ahora no sabía dónde demonios estaba!

Estaba perdida, completamente perdida. Se había bajado en una estación al azar sin fijarse a donde realmente la llevaría. Ahora daba vueltas y vueltas por las calles sin saber por dónde iba. Pensaba que saldría pronto de esa y no necesitaba pedir indicaciones. ¡No podía rebajarse a tal humillación!

Pensó usar nuevamente el metro, pero había caminado demasiado y ahora no sabía dónde estaba esa maldita estación. Siguió caminando hasta poder encontrar una parada de autobús que la pudiera llevar de regreso al centro. Caminó varias cuadras hasta encontrar una parada y no le quedó otra más que esperar.

Como si la suerte estuviera de su parte, llego un autobús con la ruta que ella conocía. Se subió, pago la cuota y se sentó en uno de los asientos del final junto a la ventana. El sol estaba por llegar al ocaso, había perdido mucho tiempo caminando por encontrar la forma de regresar. Estaba segura que Matt la estaría esperando para hacerse el hombre y enfrentarla.

Eso la puso más furiosa pero a la vez triste. Si el pelirrojo en verdad estaba preocupado por ella, ya hubiera llamado a su celular y al saber que estaba perdida, hubiera tomado un taxi y llegar hasta donde ella. Pero no… desgraciadamente el hubiera no existe.

"_Maldito perro._"

Seguía en sus pensamientos, pensaba en la forma de desquitarse y desahogar todo esa furia que tenía dentro. ¿Usar a Matt como saco de boxeo? No sería mala idea. ¿Usar a Near como saco de boxeo? Mejor aún.

Finalmente el autobús llegó al centro, donde Mello se bajó y fue directamente hacia la otra parada que tenía que tomar para llegar al hotel. En el camino pasaba por la universidad, había pasado muchas veces por ahí, pero nunca se había dedicado a mirar en los jardines. Empezó a caminar despacio mientras observaba.

No era nada para sorprenderse. Era un día 'típico' como lo decía Mello. Aunque nunca había vivido la vida universitaria, sabía más o menos del asunto. Era cómo los días en Wammy's House, los chicos jugando football, el grupo de las mujeres en otro lado con sus muñecas (solo que la chicas universitarias ya no juegan con muñecas, solo platicaban y miraban a los muchachos), uno que otro grupo de hombres que solo se relajaban, solitarios que estudiaban y parejas tomados de la mano o besándose. Lo último no era típico en el orfanato, pero capto la atención de la rubia por un momento.

"_¿Cómo se sentiría besar a la persona que amas?_" detuvo sus pasos y sacudió la cabeza al hacerse esa pregunta

"_Como cualquier otro beso, no seas idiota,_" dijo una voz interna.

No es que nunca había besado a alguien. Había estado con demasiadas mujeres después de que salió del orfanato, necesitaba calmar sus necesidades sexuales, pero no sentía nada más que placer y lujuria. Las complacía con besos, caricias y solo con algunas pasaba la noche. Pero entre todo eso, nunca sintió nada en especial por ninguna. No sabía por qué, a lo mejor… ¿atrapar a Kira y ser mejor que Near era su mayor obsesión que estar con mujeres era lo más insignificante? ¿O era que las mujeres no lo complacen de verdad?

"_Por eso termine siendo una,_" pensó dando un gran suspiro "_Que ironía._"

Estaba por regresar a su camino cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

"¡Michelle!"

Inconscientemente volteó ante tal llamado y ahí estaba, a pocos metros de distancia, la grisácea.

Sintió nuevamente la cólera recorrer sus venas. De seguro Halle y Giovanni o Lester estaban por ahí, escondidos, hasta que hubiera la oportunidad de llevarlo con Near. Y eso no lo iba a permitir… de ningún modo se dejaría atrapar.

Maud se acercó con cuidado y trató de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Mello, pero ella la evadió.

"No me toques."

"No están conmigo si es eso lo que piensas" dijo la grisácea, pero aún así la rubia la miraba con desconfianza "Escucha… me dijeron que si te volvía a ver, les avisara—"

"¿Y qué esperas?" preguntó seriamente.

"No lo haré," contestó de inmediato, sorprendiendo a la rubia. "Me dijeron que habías escapado de casa y que tus padres te buscaban… sentí que no encajaba por que habías dicho que creciste en un orfanato y no mencionaste adopción, por lo que—"

Se detuvo y tomó aire, había hablado demasiado rápido pero Mello pudo captarle el mensaje. Vaya que la niña no era nada tonta. Maud sacó un pedazo de papel y un lápiz, escribió algo, tomó la mano de la rubia y puso el pequeño pedazo de papel en ella.

"Es mi número" dijo mientras quitaba sus manos de la de Mello "Si necesitas ayuda o un lugar donde quedarte... haré lo que pueda."

Mello miró a la chica y luego el pedazo de papel. "¿Sabes que es peligroso en involucrarte en los problemas de una persona que acabas de conocer?"

"Lo sé" contestó "Pero… de algún modo sé que no eres una mala persona y que solo… necesitas apoyo cuando no quieres enfrentar lo que hay enfrente de ti."

Esas palabras de alguna manera le llegaron a como anillo al dedo.

"No me hagas mucho caso, yo solo—"

"Gracias" dijo, interrumpiendo a la grisácea "Sabes… serías una gran detective, sin mencionar lo de dar tu número a extraños."

La chica se sonrojo un poco. "Bueno… estudio criminología y todo esto de tu caso me llamó mucho la atención."

"Sabré a quien llamar cuando forme mi propio equipo de investigación," dijo guardando el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

No sabía que había sido todo eso. Solo supo que las palabras salieron por su cuenta. ¿Un propio equipo de investigación? Eso era una idea mejor que tomar a Matt como saco de boxeo, ese trabajo se lo daría a Near cuando estén cara a cara. Pero una cosa si era cierta, el pelirrojo no se salvaría esta vez.

oOOo

"No pensé que un café pudiera tomarles toda una vida," escucharon una joven voz al entrar a la habitación.

Ambos fueron donde provenía la voz, a la habitación donde una vez estuvieron los televisores. Ya no estaban, solo estaba el peliblanco sentado de cuclillas, jugando con un rompecabezas donde la piezas era muy pequeñas. Se veía que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en ese proyecto, ya que era un mural grande y fácil llevaba más de la mitad del trabajo completado.

La rubia dejó de mirar el rompecabezas y fue directa, sin rodeos. "Encontramos a Mello."

Near detuvo sus movimientos, "¿Estaba con Matt?" preguntó sin mirarlos.

"No, estaba con una chica en la cafetería, al entrar no nos dimos cuenta que era él" explicaba Giovanni "Cómo habíamos sospechado, Mello se veía como mujer y estaba vestido como una, pero su carácter era el mismo."

"Sonó su teléfono, al principio contesto tranquilo pero luego se descontroló, empezó a gritar por el teléfono y dijo el nombre real de Matt," Halle siguió con el relato. "Fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que era él. Nos vio y salió corriendo."

"A lo que llega a la conclusión que lo perdieron," terminó Near volviendo con su rompecabezas.

Ya no contestaron, pero su silencio era todo lo que necesitaba el peliblanco para saber que estaba en lo correcto.

"Descargamos la información de la terminal de las tarjetas de crédito," dijo Lester entrando a la habitación con una portátil en la mano, enseñándoselo a sus compañeros. "En los pagos hechos ayer aparece el nombre Mail Jeevas, indudablemente es de Matt y era tarjeta de débito."

"¿Y de donde conseguían ese dinero?" preguntó Halle.

"L y Watari ahorraban dinero en tres diferentes cuentas para los tres primeros candidatos sucesores de L," explicó Near sin dejar el rompecabezas. "Matt debió darle su parte correspondiente a Mello, pero terminó usando ambas cuentas" dijo refiriéndose al rubio.

"Eso explica la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban al salir del centro comercial," comentó la rubia al recordar lo que vio días atrás.

"Un día normal de compras," comentó el pelinegro dando un suspiro "¿Será que lo llevaban era ropa de mujer?

"Si lo que compraron en _El Secreto de Victoriana_ fue ropa interior femenina, lo más seguro es que lo demás que llevaran sea ropa de mujer" dijo Lester dejando la portátil en una mesita de noche.

"Pero todo esto nos lleva a una pregunta," dijo Giovanni haciendo que los demás le prestaran atención "¿Será solo un simple disfraz o en verdad se convirtió en una mujer?

Hubo silencio de parte de todos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las piezas del rompecabezas siendo colocadas en su lugar correspondiente. Era una muy buena pregunta. ¿Era solo un disfraz donde solo se dejó crecer el cabello, maquillarse, vestirse femeninamente y colocarse papel higiénico en un sostén? ¿O un caso sobrenatural lo había convertido en eso? Esas dos preguntas cruzaban por sus mentes.

"A lo que nos lleva a otra pregunta," dijo la rubia "¿Por qué lo hizo?

Otra buena pregunta, pero el debate terminó cuando el pequeño albino habló. "No lo sabremos hasta que no logren traerlo."

oOOo

Por primera vez en su vida pasaba por su mente la frase 'qué bueno es estar en casa.' Y más si tienes a un sirviente a tu favor. Desde que cruzó por esa puerta se encontró con un pelirrojo parado cerca de la puerta cruzado de manos. Hablaba, pero no lo escuchaba, solo veía que sus labios se movían, parecía una queja pero no le importaba. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una esquina de la habitación donde había una montaña de ropa sucia, Matt aun hablaba pero no le tomó importancia. Sacó una bolsa y metió la ropa, la ató y se la aventó al pelirrojo desprevenido haciendo que este se cayera, con una bolsa de ropa sucia encima de él.

"Lava mi ropa," le ordenó.

No se molestó en ayudar a su amigo, si no que sacó un libro de su maleta, se recostó en la cama y empezó a leer. Mientras que el pelirrojo se levantaba, molestó porque al parecer su discurso no había sido escuchado. Quiso volver a quejarse y rehusarse de lavar la ropa de la rubia, pero su amada consola estaba en las manos asesinas de la rubia. Un solo sonido de queja y la consola moriría. Bueno, al menos aprovecharía en lavar su ropa también.

Fue a la lavandería cercana al hotel, donde demoró fácil dos horas ahí. Lavó y secó la ropa de ambos, pero solo dobló la ropa de Mello, no se molestó en doblar la suya por no perder más tiempo. Regresó a la habitación de la rubia, donde colocó su ropa limpia y doblada encima de la maleta de esta. Pensó que al cumplir con este capricho tendría su videojuego de vuelta. Pero que tan equivocado estaba.

"Mis manos necesitan consentirse," escuchó ala ojiazul mientras se miraba las manos "Hazme una manicura."

"¿Mani… qué?" preguntó Matt confundido.

"Manicura," repitió la rubia "¿Qué no sabes qué es eso?"

"Cómo quieres que sepa si no soy una mujer," contestó el pelirrojo defendiéndose.

"Cierto," dijo y se calló un momento "Entonces busca en Internet como hacerlo."

"¡Pero si aquí no agarra ni una pizca de señal de Internet!" exclamó el videogamer.

"¿Acaso no eres un experto en computadoras?" preguntó inocentemente Mello y el pelirrojo afirmó "¿No habías dicho que éramos amigos? Los amigos le hacen favores."

"Bueno si… pero—"

"¡Entonces busca una maldita forma para que tu estúpida computadora agarre señal!"

Vaya que el encanto se le iba rápido. La rubia podía actuar como si fuera una inocente criatura, pero en verdad era mucho peor que el mismo diablo. No tuvo más remedio que ir a buscar su portátil y hallar una forma para que esta agarrara una señal de Internet, o pronto organizaría el funeral de su consola.

Tardó más de una hora para que su portátil tuviera señal de Internet. Tuvo que robarle señal a una compañía que era la más cercana al hotel. Cuando consiguió la información de cómo hacer esa cosa para las manos, fue con Mello y le dijo que necesitaba ciertos instrumentos. La rubia le dijo que le habían regalado un kit para manicura y estaba por algún lado de su maleta. Vaya, ahora tenía que buscar ese dichoso kit en la maleta de la rubia.

Cuando lo encontró, procedió con la manicura. Primero hizo que Mello se remojara las manos en una pequeña cubeta con agua tibia. En lo que hacía eso, tuvo que ser él quien le sostuviera el libro a la rubia y cambiarle la hoja cuando esta terminaba de leer. Tuvo que quitarse los guantes para poder hacer la tarea y colocar la portátil cerca para leer los pasos. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y empezó con la mano derecha, con una pequeñas tijeras empezó a quitar con cuidado la ahora suave cutícula de las uñas de los dedos. Mello así una que otra queja por que el pelirrojo no tenía el suficiente cuidado. Con otras tijeras llamadas alicatas, quitó los pequeños restos que quedaban. Al final limó y pulió las uñas de la rubia. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con la mano izquierda. Cuando finalizó el trabajo, la rubia revisó sus manos. Una que otra cortada, pero aun así se conformó con el resultado.

"Bien," dijo mientras regresaba a su libro y se quitaba las botas "Ahora la pedicura," dijo colocando sus pies encima de las piernas de Matt.

El pelirrojo solo cayó de espaldas rendido sobre la cama, "Olvídalo."

"¿Acaso estas revelándote contra mí?" preguntó la rubia, que se puso a lado de él, colocando su desafiante mirada entre la vista del pelirrojo y la pared.

Acortó la distancia, solo estaban lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración del otro, "¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?"

La rubia se estremeció. Estaban demasiado cerca. Esos ojos verdes la estaban hipnotizando a acercase. Acortar esa pequeña distancia. Esa respiración… olor a cigarro sin duda… la invitaban a acercarse aún más. Esos labios rosados… sentirlos aunque sea por una vez, sentirlos contra los suyos.

Matt veía que la rubia empezaba a cerrar los ojos poco a poco mientras se acercaba más a él. Inmóvil, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso ella… estaba a punto de besarlo? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dejarse llevar o empujarla y alejarse?

Mientras el pelirrojo estaba en un guerra interna, no notó que una mano de la rubia se acercaba a su frente. No lo notó hasta sentir el horrible dolor que le hicieron sus lentes pasar cuando la rubia agarro los goggles y los soltó contra la frente de él.

"Eso, maldito perro callejero," dijo la rubia mientras miraba al pelirrojo agarrándose la frente y revolcándose de dolor en la cama.

Volvió a recostarse, pero ahora no estaba de humor de seguir con su libro por lo que lo dejó a un lado, se acostó de lado en donde le daba la espalda al pelirrojo. Se sonrojó mientras recordaba el acercamiento que tuvieron. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos… ¡estuvo a punto de besarlo! ¿Pero eso no es acaso lo que ella quería? Pero… ¿y si no le correspondía? Era lo peor que podía pasar, por lo que decidió maltratar al pelirrojo en vez de sufrir tal humillación. Sintió que Matt se acomodaba al otro lado de la cama, miró encima de su hombro, el videogamer también le daba la espalda.

Su frente todavía le dolía y había adoptado un color rojizo. No podía durar un tiempo en paz con la rubia sin recibir un golpe. ¿Pero que había sido todo eso? Estuvieron a punto de besarse. Un momento… Mello quería besarlo a él. Bueno eso parecía antes de que recibiera ese tremendo golpe. Pero… ¿eran sus verdaderas intenciones todo eso o solo un juego?

Volteó a ver a Mello, su respiración estaba muy calmada por lo que supuso que estaba dormida. Se acercó más y lo confirmó, la rubia estaba muy serena y con los ojos cerrados. Matt no pido evitar pensar que se veía linda tranquila, todo eso era mejor que verla despierta con un carácter de mil demonios.

Pensó regresar a su habitación, pero de solo pensar en subir las escaleras le quitaban las ganas. Se arriesgó a pasar la noche en la habitación de Mello y más aun cuando tomó lugar en la misma cama. Después de apagar las luces y se colocó entre las cobijas. Estuvo despierto por un rato, sin darse cuenta hasta que horas se había quedado dormido.

oOOo

Temblaba de frío y no era porque se había quedado dormida encima de las cobijas. Entre medio despierta y dormida, se levantó y se acurrucó bajo las cobijas, sin darse cuenta de la otra presencia en su cama.

Aun así tenía frió. Sentía un calor a pocos centímetros de distancia, por lo que se acercó a él. Olía horrible, ese asqueroso olor a tabaco, pero se acostumbró a este mientras se apegaba y se acurrucaba. Después sintió uno brazo encima de ella, pero ella pensó que eran los brazos de Morfeo que no se musitó y durmió plácidamente.

A las horas siguientes sintió los rayos del sol en su espalda. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego darse cuenta que estaba acostada a lado del pelirrojo. Ahí asimiló que el olor a tabaco no era ningún sueño y que ese calor provenía de Matt. Quiso despertarlo y reprenderle, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

El pelirrojo se había dormido con la ropa puesta, por lo que buscó sus jeans, desabrochó el botón y bajo la cremallera. Todo con mucho cuidado para que el pelirrojo no se despertara. Luego salió de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido y movimiento. Se quitó la ropa y quedó solo en ropa interior. Aventó la ropa al azar y se volvió a meter entre las cobijas. Se sentó y cubrió sus senos con la cobija, escondió los tirantes del sostén. Trató de aguantar la risa y se concentro en interpretar su papel. Espero unos segundos.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Se levantó de inmediato con la cara de espanto. Vaya forma de despertar a alguien. Puso su mano sobre el pecho y respiraba agitadamente. Si ese susto no lo mataba, ¿qué no lo haría?

"¡Matt! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!"

¿Cómo pudo… qué? No entendía lo que escuchaba. Volteo a ver a la rubia y se sorprendió al verla sentada junto a él cubriéndose con la cobija.

"¡Yo confiaba en ti Matt!" volvió a chillar mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

"¿Pero de qué hablas?" preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender la situación.

En eso sintió sus pantalones algo flojos, miró debajo de las cobijas y nuevamente se cubrió, tenía una cara de espanto y de asombro a la vez. Mello lo miraba y se reía en sus adentros, haciendo lo posible por no reírse a carcajadas y siguió con su broma.

"¡¿Ahora qué pasara!" gritaba la rubia histérica y desesperada "¡¿Y si salgo embarazada! ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Soy muy joven para tener hijos!"

¿Em-Embarazada? ¿¡Hijos! ¡Demonios! Nunca pensó que sus instintos actuaran por si solos en la noche. Si esta vez había violado a Mello, ¡a Mello! ¡Su amiga, cómplice o lo que quieran llamar! ¡A Mello por Dios! Otras noches debió haber violado a su pobre almohada con tal de satisfacer sus necesidades. Era todo un depravado y adicto sexual cuando él no estaba consciente. Nunca pensó que tuviera doble personalidad.

"Ca-Calma Mello…" dijo tratando de consolar a la rubia que estaba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos "Si sales embarazada… no te dejaré sola, le pondremos mi apellido, seré un padre para él o ella…"

Pero parecía que esas palabras no consolaban a la pobre rubia. Nunca pensó que esto iba a salir tan bien como lo pensaba. Matt enserio se había tragado todo el cuento de que la había violado. Quería reírse a todo pulmón, a los cuatro vientos, pero se aguantó las ganas, quería saber a cuanto más llegaba el videogamer.

"¡Me casaré contigo si es necesario!" gritó desesperado.

Bueno en realidad no esperaba eso, ya no aguantaba más la risa pero quiso seguir con su juego.

"¡Ay de mí!" lloraba sin consuelo "¡Ahora me tendré que casar con este cretino violador bueno para nada y vivir en la miseria!"

"¡No Mello, espera!" dijo el pelirrojo mientras la tomaba por los hombros haciendo que lo mirara "¡Vivirás como una reina! ¡No te faltará nada, ni a ti, ni a tu hijo!"

"Nuestro hijo," le corrigió.

"Si, eso."

"¿Y me serás fiel?" preguntó haciendo una cara de cachorro abandonado "¿Seré la única mujer en tu vida y me terminaras amando?"

"Si, si, ¡te lo prometo!" aceptó desesperado con tal de que ella se tranquilizara.

"Ay, Matt…" dijo al fin tranquila, con estrellas en los ojos, se acercó como si fuera a abrazarlo. Pero su mano derecha fue más rápida, dando una fuerte cachetada, "¡La próxima vez duerme en tu propia habitación!"

El rostro del pelirrojo estaba inmovilizado, como si la cachetada le hubiera inyectado un paralizante. Soltó los hombros de la rubia cuando esta empezó a reír sin control, la cobija ya no le cubrían sus senos por lo que el videogamer que todavía tenía el sostén puesto.

"Entonces… ¿no te toque, ni te violé?" pregunto el pelirrojo muy confundido.

"No," dijo Mello mientras se tranquilizaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas que le salieron por la risa.

"¿Y no estás embarazada?" volvió a preguntar.

"Si no me tocaste significa que no estoy embarazada, imbécil," le insultó la rubia recuperando su tono normal.

"¿Entonces no me tengo que casar contigo?" volvió a preguntar por tercera vez.

"¡Que no!" gritó, asustando al pelirrojo haciendo que se cayera de la cama "¡Si no hay sexo no hay embarazo, por lo que si no hay niños no hay boda! ¿¡Entendiste animal!"

Matt solo afirmó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Bien," dijo la rubia mientras daba un suspiro.

"¿Entonces que fue todo esto?" vaya que era el colmo, Mello ya no le contesto solo se golpeó la frente con su mano "¿Una broma?"

"Obvio Matt, vaya que eres lento para entender," dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y recogía su ropa.

"Gracias Dios mío," dijo en un suspiro en voz queda, pero aun así la rubia pudo escucharlo.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso animal sarnoso?"

"Pues que no me tendré que casar contigo," respondió Matt mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas "Hubiera sido horrible."

Fue en balde que se levantara del piso, por que nuevamente estaba tirado pero esta vez boca abajo y un pie de la rubia encima de su espalda, apretándolo fuertemente contra el piso.

"Serías el hombre más afortunado si estuvieras casado conmigo, más bien tienes suerte, porque besas el camino por donde paso… literalmente" dijo mientras quitaba su pie de la espalda y lo colocaba en la cabeza de Matt, haciendo que este tuviera el rostro pegado al suelo "Muchos hombres desearían tener la suerte de al menos vivir en el mismo techo que el mío."

"¿Hombres?" preguntó el videogamer mientras hacía el esfuerzo de quitar su cara del piso "Entonces, ¿te gustan los… hombres?"

Volvió a estampar la cara de Matt contra el piso. "¡S-Soy una mujer, que apoco no lo ves!"

"Si, pero hace dos días eras un hombre," le recordó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el tobillo de la rubia y quitándolo de su cabeza, haciendo que ella cayera de sentón al lado de él.

"Y no creo que hayas cambiado de gustos de un día para otro," dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba a la rubia "¿O me equivoco?"

Estaba a punto de descubrirla, solo esperaba que se diera cuenta que le gustaban los hombres, solo eso pedía… que no se diera cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, que no se diera cuenta, que no se diera cuenta, que no se… ¡Demasiada batalla interna! Solo una patada en la cara le bastó para que se diera cuenta que estaba equivocado.

Dejó al pelirrojo tumbado en el suelo, se levantó y se fue al baño. Desde el otro lado de la puerta le gritó al pelirrojo.

"¡Cuando salga no te quiero ver en mi habitación!

"Qué manera de empezar el día," murmuró Matt mientras se levantaba sin prisa, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

Escuchó que Mello abría la llave de la regadera, tenía mucho tiempo antes de que ella saliera de sus largos baños de la mañana. Salió a la terraza y fumó tranquilo, daba grandes bocanadas de humo pero disfrutaba su cigarro como si fuera el último que le quedara en la vida.

En su mente regresó lo que Mello había dicho hace rato. '_Muchos hombres desearían tener la suerte de al menos vivir en el mismo techo que el mío_.' ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? ¿En verdad te gustan los hombres? Bueno y si así lo fuera… ¿seguirían siendo amigos? Ella ya era una mujer, por razones inexplicables, por lo que no se vería nada raro. Pero si fuera hombre como antes, ¿cómo lo vería? ¿Cómo lo trataría?

"_¿Y si le gustas?_" preguntó una voz interna, haciendo que sonriera para si mismo.

Era imposible. ¿Gustarle a Mello? Si, como no. Primero le caería un rayo antes de que Mello se enamorara de él.

"_Ella es ambiciosa y orgullosa, buscaría el dinero, fama, en su caso chocolate u otra cosa antes de que el amor_" pensó, como si discutiera con esa voz interna "_Además somos solo amigos."_

"¿_Pues de donde crees que nace el amor?_" dijo nuevamente esa voz interna.

Su cigarro se había agotado por lo que lo tiró al suelo y lo piso con su bota. Sacó otro y lo encendió, nuevamente hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. De la nada recordó que tenía algo que hacer, pero no lo recordad, era… una llamada, si pero ¿a dónde?

Como si fuera una señal, un avión paso volando sobre la cuidad. Matt lo miró pasar y recordó que tenía que llamar a la aerolínea sobre su vuelo que tomaría la semana que entra. Sacó su celular y marcó el número, esperó a que le contestaran.

Al abrir la puerta, todo el humo acumulado en ese pequeño cuarto salió. La rubia salió con una toalla cubriéndola del pecho para abajo y una enredada en su cabello. Buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo, más le valía que no estuviera por qué no sabría lo que le esperaba, pero no estaba en la habitación. Se acercó a su maleta y sacó su ropa, no pensaba salir así que solo sacó ropa cómoda. Pero en la maleta no encontraba la camisa que usaba para dormir, la buscó con la mirada por la habitación y la encontró tirada cerca de la puerta que daba a la terraza. Primero se puso la ropa interior y los pants antes de ir a recoger la camisa. Cuando ya había ido hacia ella y la iba por recoger, escuchó una voz desde afuera.

"…el vuelo programado para la semana que entra," era Matt y ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo para que hablara solo?

Recorrió un poco la cortina y vio que estaba hablando por teléfono.

"Si, el vuelo del doce de diciembre quisiera cambiarlo," escuchó al pelirrojo.

¿Así que planeaba irse la semana que entra? ¿Y sin decirle? Bueno sabía que se iba, pero nunca especifico cuando. Vaya amigo.

"_Si cambia de fecha el vuelo le cobraremos un cargo extra,_" dijo la señorita al otro lado de la línea.

"No importa," dijo cortamente el videogamer.

"_¿Para qué fecha quiere cambiar el vuelo?_" preguntó la señorita "_Le recuerdo que solo puede ser antes de los días festivos."_

"El veintidós estaría bien," contestó después de soltar el humo de su boca.

"_De acuerdo, ¿a la misma hora?"_

"Si," contestó secamente.

"_Bien le repito, su vuelo con destino al aeropuerto de Londres, Inglaterra será la fecha del veintidós de Diciembre a las dieciocho horas, ¿correcto?_"

"Correcto," afirmó el pelirrojo mientras terminaba su cigarro y lo tiraba al suelo.

"_El cargo extra se lo cobraremos del número de tarjeta que usted nos dio al comprar el boleto, ¿otra cosa en que podamos ayudarle?_"

"Es todo," dijo, escuchó a la señorita despedirse y cerró el teléfono. Abrió la puerta y encontró a la rubia ya salida del baño, acostada en la cama con los audífonos puestos y comiendo una barra de chocolate.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decirle algo, Matt ya se dirigía hacia la puerta. Iría después a preguntarle que había sido eso de cambios de planes, por el momento quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Por su parte, Matt aun no entendía por que el cambio repentino de cambiar la fecha de su vuelo. Hace rato estaba enojado con la rubia por el mal maltrato que recibía, y el mismo lo pensaba 'estaba enojado,' o sea tiempo pasado. Y después de esa pequeña broma, solo fue una broma... nada grave, aunque sí, le dio el susto de su vida. Pero aun así... ¿había hecho lo correcto?

**Continuara…**


	7. Verdad

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente y lloro por eso, no me pertenece… si no seria un anime yaoi; Mello, Matt seguirían vivos y Near estaría tres metros bajo tierra XD pero descuiden… sabrán de mi muy pronto._

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 7**

**Verdad**

* * *

"Tenemos lectura de la tarjeta de Matt" dijo Lester entrando a la habitación del albino "Acaba de realizarse un pago."

"¿De dónde viene la señal?" preguntó Near mientras Lester se le acercaba con la portátil.

En la pantalla de la portátil se mostraba un mapa de la cuidad, desde la vista de un satélite. Ahí se veía un punto rojo que parpadeaba cerca de las afueras de la cuidad. Lester tecleo y se hizo un acercamiento a donde marcaba aquel punto rojo. Aparecieron unas letras rojas que decían 'Aeropuerto de Tokio' y con una línea marcaban el punto exacto, aparte venía otra información que marcaba la aerolínea y los gastos cobrados.

El pequeño miraba la pantalla mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello. Halle y Giovanni se acercaron poco después de que Lester había entrado a la habitación.

"¿Pensarán salir de país?" preguntó Giovanni al ver donde marcaba la computadora.

"Averígüenlo," dijo Near quitando la vista de la pantalla y regresando con su rompecabezas, era uno distinto pero igual de grande.

Halle y Giovanni salieron de inmediato sin hacer preguntas. Bajaron al estacionamiento, se subieron al auto negro y tomaron la autopista principal que los llevarían al aeropuerto en poco tiempo. Durante el trayecto, como siempre, hubo silencio de parte de ambos. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del auto y del tráfico.

Llegaron después de treinta minutos y se estacionaron cerca de la entrada. Ambos se bajaron del auto y entraron, había mucha gente por cuestión de la época festiva. No perdieron mucho tiempo, se dirigieron hacia la aerolínea que marcaba la computadora. Había fila que hacer para ser atendidos, pero no pensaban perder más el tiempo. Se acercaron al escritorio sin prestar atención a las quejas de las otras personas.

"Lo siento," dijo la señorita al ver el alboroto en la fila "Pero tienen que hacer fila como los demás, cuando llegue—"

Ambos enseñaron sus placas y la rubia fue la primera en hablar. "Necesitamos un información sobre una persona que compró un boleto de avión hacia Inglaterra.

"Lo sentimos, pero es información confidencial," dijo la señorita encargada de la taquilla "Le avisaré a mi supervisor para que los atienda."

Tomó el teléfono, marcó unos números y cuando le contestaron le dijo a la persona del otro lado de la línea la situación en pocas palabras. Escuchó unas indicaciones y después colgó. Les indicó a Halle y a Giovanni que esperaran al supervisor, ambos se hicieron a un lado y dejaron a la mujer a seguir con su trabajo.

No esperaron mucho tiempo cuando llegó un hombre maduro de no más de cuarenta años y se presentó como el supervisor en turno de la aerolínea. Los llevó hasta su oficina donde podrían hablar con más calma. Al llegar a la oficina, el pelinegro le explicó la situación al supervisor, quién al principio se negaba por que la información era confidencial y necesitaban una orden oficial para poder darles tal información.

Por más que insistieron, no consiguieron la información. Tuvieron que recurrir a otro modo. Giovanni llamó a Lester y le explicó la situación al peliblanco, quién decidió hablar con el supervisor tomando el papel que le pertenecía como el nuevo L.

El pelinegro entró nuevamente a la oficina y puso su teléfono en altavoz. "Habla L, Sr. Udeka," saludó una voz distorsionada por el teléfono.

oOOo

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le pelirrojo había salido de su habitación y después de un rato de silencio, decidió salir a buscar algo de comer. No fue al mismo puesto de sushi barato, si no que buscó mas a los alrededores del hotel. Al final encontró uno de comida japonesa, que tenía más variedad de comida además de sushi. Pidió dos platillos para llevar y regresó al hotel, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación del pelirrojo.

La puerta estaba sin seguro, un descuido… no más bien una orden de la rubia de siempre mantener la puerta de su habitación sin cerrojo. Al abrir la puerta encontró al pelirrojo tumbado en la cama con la consola en las manos, pero esta vez estaba en una posición diferente. Los pies en la cabecera de la cama y la cabeza colgada a la orilla de esta misma haciendo que sus cabellos rojos cayeran despejando la blanca frente del pelirrojo. Era raro ver a Matt con la frente despejada.

Se acercó al videogamer y aventó su comida sobre su estómago para que este se incorporara, pero no fue así. Molesta, se puso detrás de la cabeza de Matt, quitándole de la vista la pequeña consola para que la mirara a los ojos.

Puso pausa a su juego, "Pensé que no querías verme—"

"En mi habitación" le completó la oración mientras el pelirrojo se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama "Tu comida."

¿Se quedaba o se iba? En realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer así decidió por quedarse a comer en la habitación de Matt. Se levantó y quiso dirigirse hacia la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, pero una mano le tomo la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera.

Miró hacia su mano y después hacia el pelirrojo, no pudo evitar que la sangre se le fuera a las mejillas. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Saber algo…"

Jaló con cuidado el brazo de la rubia, dándole a entender que se acercara más a él. Por un momento Mello se resistía a la idea, debía mantener su orgullo, no dejarse ceder por un pobre perro que estaba a su merced. Pero sus pies le fueron traicioneros haciendo que caminara hacia el pelirrojo y se sentara junto a él.

Por unos momentos hubo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaban, la comida se enfriaba, sus miradas no se cruzaban… ¿qué era lo que sucedía que los hacía sentir tan incómodos?

"Si no vas a decir nada" rompió el hielo la de los ojos azules, sin mirarlo "Al menos déjame empezar a comer."

"Es… sobre lo que eres…" dijo Matt mirando a la rubia, pero ella seguía sin mirarlo.

"Todos estos días me he preguntado que es lo que había sido lo que te convirtió en una mujer"dijo en un tono risueño, el tema en cierta forma le interesaba demasiado, como si fuera el acertijo de un videojuego para pasar al siguiente nivel "Pero no encuentro una razón lógica."

Mello abrazó sus piernas, recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Era cierto, no habían tocado ese tema desde que la descubrió desnuda en el baño. Desde entonces lo torturaba hasta cualquier costo para que el pelirrojo no dijera una palabra al respecto. Pero de todos modos sabía que el pelirrojo preguntaría algún día, si este no era tonto, por algo era el número tres en ser sucesor de L. Pero aunque sabía que preguntaría, aún no tenía una decisión.

¿La verdad?

'_Oh si, Matt. Lo que sucede es que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, pero como pensé que te gustaban las mujeres, decidí pedir un deseo a las estrellas y me lo concedieron. ¿Cómo la vez? ¿Ahora me quieres?'_

Podría funcionar, pero demasiado estúpido, Matt creería que es una broma.

¿O la verdad disfrazada?

La voz del pelirrojo la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Lo primero que pensé fue que te habías hecho cirugía," sonrió "Pero es absurdo, si fuera sido así, estarías en cama toda vendada e hinchada."

Sonrió de lado y giró un poco su cabeza para poder mirar al videogamer. "¿Tú que sabes? La medicina evoluciona más rápido de lo que crees."

"¿¡Entonces si fue operación!" preguntó emocionado y señalo a los pechos de la chica "¿Quiere decir que son falsas?"

Por lo que recibió un 'no' como respuesta, en forma de puño directo hacia su cabeza.

"¡Son tan reales como este golpe, idiota!"

Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos. "¿¡Deja la violencia por un tiempo, no!"

"Hasta que dejes de ser tan idiota y dejes de hacer preguntas estúpidas," desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado, poniendo cara de puchero.

"Pero bueno, ya dime… ¿por qué el cambio?" dijo mientras dejaba que el dolor se fuera mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?" preguntó la rubia y regresaba la mirada a Matt.

"¿Crees que lo voy a tomar normal que de un día para otro mi mejor amigo se convirtió en mujer así de la nada?" preguntó después de sacar el humo blanco de sus pulmones con un gran suspiro "¡Esto no sucede todos los días, Mello!"

Se levantó y se quedo a gatas, acercando su rostro al de la chica. "¿Lo hiciste por alguien en especial… eh, Mello?" dijo sonriendo pícaramente, con una juguetona sonrisa. "Tal vez un… ¿hombre?"

Lo empujó lejos de ella. "¡Soy bisexual, imbécil! ¡Pude haberlo hecho por un hombre o por una mujer!" no se esperó que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero lo dijo.

"¡Entonces si te gustan los hombres!" exclamó el pelirrojo señalando a Mello, hincado en la cama.

"¿Qué no sabes acaso el significado de bisexual, tarado?" dijo mientras bajaba el brazo del pelirrojo.

"¡Si lo sé!" exclamó defendiéndose el videogamer "¡También significa que te atraen los hombres!

"¡Bueno pues sí!" gritó desesperada y enojada mientras se hincaba en la cama enfrente al pelirrojo "¡Me gustan los hombres al igual que las mujeres! ¿¡Algún problema!

"Bu-Bueno yo…" dijo tartamudeando Matt, la reacción de la rubia le estaba asustando.

"¡Mas te vale que no, perro sarnoso!" le gritó mientras tomaba al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa "¡Porque yo te amo, imbécil!"

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron demasiado hasta quedar como platos. Mello soltó el cuello de la camisa y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Matt cayó de espaldas en la cama y se quedó en esa posición mirando a la rubia, quien también lo observaba ahora con una sola mano en su boca. Como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, la rubial se bajaba de la cama mientras el pelirrojo se incorporaba para poder detenerla. Intentó tomar la mano que estaba libre, pero la rubia fue más rápida y empujó al videogamer haciendo que rodara hacia atrás y cayera del otro lado de la cama.

Salió corriendo de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, cerró la puerta con brusquedad y se recargó en ella, sujetando fuertemente la perilla. Mientras que el pelirrojo se levantaba y se dirigía la puerta, intentó abrirla pero estando Mello del otro lado solo quedaba forcejear.

"¡Mello déjame salir!" gritó mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba abrir la puerta.

Seguía sujetando la perilla mientras pequeñas gotas caían en sus manos. Golpeó la perilla en cierta área y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

Dejó de forcejar mientras escuchaba unos pasos alejarse, intentó de nuevo abrir la puerta pero esta seguía atascada. La rubia había aplicado el pequeño truco que tenía esa perilla y quedar encerrado en la habitación. Lo descubrió recién llegaron al hotel, mientras salía enfadada de la habitación y pateó exactamente en la perilla, dejando encerrado a un videogamer por semanas hasta que se le pasó el enojo. Se encontraba en la misma situación, si no encontraba la forma de salir de ahí y no alcanzaba a Mello, tendría que esperar a que regresara… o talvez, nunca regresaría.

Dejó de correr cuando terminaron las escaleras, siguió su camino a paso rápido por la recepción hasta la calle. Pero no se detuvo a fijarse si venía un auto o no, no le importaba la verdad, si la atropellaban en ese momento, mejor aún, por dejarse llevar por su enojo y por estúpida.

Cómo si sus pensamientos fueran de profeta, un auto viejo de color gris acababa de dar la vuelta e iba directamente hacia la rubia que apenas iba a la mitad de la calle. Volteó al ver las luces pero no reaccionó, solo seguía caminando. El conductor del auto frenó con brusquedad, esperando que se detuviera antes de tocarla, pero de todos modos recibió un pequeño impacto haciendo que cayera al suelo y golpeara su cabeza contra el cemento.

Escuchó el rechinar de unas llantas y el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo. Se alejó de la puerta para ir hacia la terraza, en la camino tropezó con varias cosas antes de llegar a la puerta de cristal. La trató de abrir pero era igual… estaba atascada. Mientras luchaba contra la maldita puerta, rezaba por que Mello no estuviera herida.

Ambos, el conductor y la mujer que iba en el asiento del acompañante, bajaron de inmediato del auto. Miraron a la joven tirada sobre el cemento, mientras el hombre la tomaba por las piernas, la mujer la tomaba de los brazos. La cargaron hasta llevarla a los asientos traseros del coche, abrieron una de las puertas y recostaron el cuerpo sobre el asiento. Mientras que la mujer se quedaba con la joven inconsciente en la parte trasera, el hombre volvió al volante y regresó al camino.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta, se asomó por la terraza si podía ver si a la rubia o el auto. Pero no había nada ni nadie, solo apenas pudo notar un algo en movimiento que iba demasiado rápido y demasiado lejos de aquel lugar.

oOOo

"_Tengo lo que buscabas…"_

"_Busco muchas cosas, ¿de qué me estás hablando?" dijo agresivamente la voz que parecía femenina._

"_Una nueva entre nosotras…"_

La mujer, de cabello corto hasta las ojeras de color negro, vestida de un traje ejecutivo de falda con un saco, color gris ambos, zapatos negros de tacón alto y lentes oscuros; qué se encontraba en la parte trasera del viejo auto con la chica rubia inconsciente, sacó su teléfono y marcó unos cuantos números.

_La voz femenina ya no dijo nada, se podía entender que estaba sonriendo y reía por lo bajo._

"_¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesaré por una mocosa?" preguntó al fin._

"_Te interesara por que la SPK la esta buscando… y al referirme a la SPK, me refiero al famosos detective L."_

"_Espero que sean buenas noticias,_" dijo la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

"La tenemos" dijo mientras miraba por la ventana "Iremos directo al cuartel."

"_Y que sea rápido,_" y diciendo esto se cortó la llamada.

"Nos están esperando," le dijo al hombre que conducía "Acelera Spencer."

El hombre asintió y pisó más el acelerador. Tomó la vía rápida y subió más la velocidad, evadía con agilidad los autos que iban enfrente de ellos, sin importarle que estos le reclamaran tocando el claxon o que una patrulla fuera tras ellos.

Gracias al ajetreo y el movimiento que hacia el auto al estar cambiando de carril, Mello iba reaccionando, haciendo gemidos mientas iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

"_¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?_" pensó la rubia mientras despertaba y su visión era nublosa.

"Está despertando," indicó el conductor llamado Spencer.

"¡No me lo tienes que decir, tú conduce!" le gritó la mujer, mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolso del asiento del conductor.

Lo abrió y dentro no había muchas cosas, solamente un labial, un espejo, una pequeña botella y trapo blanco. Tomo la botella y la abrió, después el trapo blanco donde puso un poco del líquido que contenía la botella. Colocó el trapo sobre nariz y boca de la rubia haciendo presión, lo cual hizo que despertara por completo, tratando de quitarse la mano de aquella mujer. Pero el sueño le llego antes de que pudiera defenderse. La mujer de cabellos negros guardó la botella y el trapo dentro del bolso.

"Con esto la tendremos dormida," dijo la mujer mientras veía como Mello regresaba a un sueño profundo.

Se oyeron unas sirenas y el hombre miró por el retrovisor. "Es a nosotros."

"Oríllate," le indicó la mujer "Ya sabes que decir."

El hombre obedeció y se orillo del lado derecho de la vía rápida, seguido por una motocicleta patrullera con las luces rojas y azules traseras encendidas. Un hombre vestido de policía con un casco blanco y lentes oscuros bajo de la motocicleta, se dirigió hacia la ventanilla del conductor, quien bajó el vidrio.

"Exceso de velocidad, amigo," le dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes oscuros "Baje del auto."

"Déjenos ir," dijo Spencer sin bajar del auto "Es mi hermana, si no la llevamos al hospital podría morir."

El oficial pidió que quitaran los seguros de las puertas, abrió unas de las traseras y miró hacia la rubia que se encontraba inconsciente.

"Pues no se parece a usted," comentó el hombre mirando al conductor.

"No somos hermanos de sangre," indicó la mujer.

El policía suspiro. "Bien los escoltaré hasta el hospital más cercano, a la velocidad permitida," lo último dirigido hacia el conductor.

El policía regresó a su motocicleta con la sirena y luces encendidas, permitió que el auto fuera adelante mientras el policía les seguía.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó mientras miraba por el retrovisor a la patrulla que los seguía de cerca.

"Piérdete en el tráfico."

Subió un poco la velocidad y manobrió entre los autos para que la patrulla los perdiera, tomó una salida cercana, dio vueltas por las calles sin dirección alguna y al final se estacionó en un callejón oscuro. Esperaron unos segundos por si la patrulla los hubiera seguido, pero no se escuchaba una sirena cerca, ni el motor de una motocicleta o auto. Salieron y siguieron con su camino.

"Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo" dijo la mujer "Apresurémonos o Lady— ¡Ahhh!"

Un movimiento brusco como un golpe sacudió el auto. La mujer miró hacia atrás y un auto negro los seguía muy de cerca, golpeando la parte de atrás del gris.

"¡Acelera, idiota, acelera!" grito la mujer y el hombre obedeció de inmediato.

Pero el auto negro también aceleró, golpeó nuevamente y varias veces al gris haciendo que este perdiera el control, haciendo que terminara chocando contra un poste de luz. El auto negro se estacionó atrás del recién estampado, seguido por una motocicleta patrullera que se estacionó a su lado.

Se quitó el casco, dejando ver su melena negra, y bajó de la motocicleta. Al igual que una mujer rubia bajaba del auto negro y abría una de las puertas traseras.

"Near te restará de tu sueldo el costo de las reparaciones del auto," le dijo el 'policía' a la mientras se acercaba a la rubia "Espero que tengas una buena excusa, eh Halle."

"¡Silencio Giovanni!" exclamó la rubia "En vez de acusarme, ve viendo si están vivos."

El pelinegro obedeció con cara de pocos amigos y fue directo a ver al conductor, quien estaba estampado contra el volante y sangre saliendo de su frente. Tomó su pulso por el cuello, aún latía su corazón, un poco lento por lo que necesitaba atención médica inmediata. En cuanto a la mujer, estaba viva, solo había chocado su cabeza contra el asiento de enfrente haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

"Están vivos," indicó Giovanni al terminar con los secuestradores "Y Mello se ve estable, pero el conductor necesitara atención médica."

"Llamaré a emergencias," dijo Halle mientras sacaba su celular "Tú carga a Mello y súbelo al auto."

El pelinegro asintió, metió medio cuerpo al auto chocado y jaló hacia él a la rubia por los brazos. Cuando ya pudo sacarla, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia el auto negro.

"… si por esa avenida" hablaba la rubia al teléfono "Dos personas, una necesita atención médica… gracias."

Colgó y ayudó a su compañero a acostar a Mello sobre el asiento trasero. Mientras hacían eso, miraban con atención a la rubia. Su rostro, su pecho, su cuerpo bien formado… estaban impresionados que en verdad era una mujer, sus facciones indicaban que era realmente Mello pero en versión femenina.

"Te seguiré de cerca," le dijo Giovanni mientras cerraba la puerta e iba hacia la motocicleta.

Halle asintió, subió al auto y lo hecho a andar. Miró sobre su hombro a la rubia que se encontraba en la parte de atrás y emprendió el camino hacia el hotel. A los pocos segundos una motocicleta la seguía de cerca.

oOOo

No había pasado mucho, ¿treinta o cuarenta minutos tal vez? No estaba llevando bien la cuenta, había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que se hundió en sus pensamientos. Ya no estaba en su habitación, si no en la de la rubia. Había salido del suyo después de ver que Mello ya no estaba cerca de ahí, con solo un golpe a la puerta hizo que esta se abriera lentamente, hacia una verdad que el mismo no podría creer.

_¡Por que te amo, imbécil!_

Resonaba en cada hueco de su mente y lo estaba atormentando, no podía pensar en por qué el cielo es azul y esas cosas inútiles por que inmediatamente esa frase la oía… una y otra vez.

_...te amo,…_

Cinco letras, dos simples palabras, un significado… que nunca había entendido: amor. Nunca había sentido amor por nadie, ni por su madre que nunca llego a conocer por que lo abandonó a las puertas de un orfanato pocos días de haber nacido. Tampoco por una chica en especial, ya que sus días en Wammy's era estar bajo techo y hundido en su consola de videojuego. Nunca hablaba con las niñas, más bien con nadie.

Hasta que lo conoció. Sabía quien era pero nunca lo había visto en persona, lo conocía por que era el candidato número dos y quien peleaba para conseguir ser el número uno. Pero siempre derrotado por un albino de inteligencia nata. Pero la oportunidad se dio cuando lo encontró estudiando en la biblioteca, en una mesa con montañas de libros a su alrededor.

Pasó por su lado pero este no se fijó por que estaba concentrado en el texto.

Solía jugar con su consola dentro de la biblioteca por que era un lugar callado y casi nunca había gente. Por varios días, cuando llegaba a la biblioteca encontraba al rubio estudiando, y todos los días pasaba por su lado, pero nunca lo notaba.

Una vez, la vez que cambió todo, cuando el tiempo se le fue jugando su nuevo juego se le hizo de noche. Cuando una hacia la salida, pasó por un lado del rubio y notó que se había quedado dormido sobre un libro. Pensó en si despertarlo o no, si lo dejaba, al poco rato cerrarían las puertas y él no podría salir. Se acercó a él, puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió. El rubio levantó la mirada soñolienta, observó a su alrededor. Miró la pila de libro y... a él, al pequeño pelirrojo.

Aún recuerda la pequeña conversación que tuvieron…

"_Te quedaste dormido" le dijo sin mirarlo "Te dejaran aquí adentro si te quedas aquí."_

"_Cómo si me importara," dijo molesto dando un gran bostezo, miró de reojo al pelirrojo y a los pocos segundos… "Soy Mello."_

"_Soy… Matt…"_

"_Siempre tengo un bocadillo antes de dormir y me ayudarás a conseguirlo," dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa._

"_Cómo quieras…"_

Desde entonces se le veía juntos, durante los recesos, en los castigos, saqueando la alacena de los dulces y en las clases a las que atendían juntos. Hasta que el rubio abandonó el orfanato. Siempre pensó que se irían juntos esa noche, como un buen perro que sigue y sirve a su amo… pero no fue así. Pero como dijo Mello el día que se reencontraron en América 'El perro siempre regresa a su dueño.' Y desde entonces, volvieron a estar juntos. En las buenas, cuando por fin podrían conseguir atrapar a Kira. Y en las malas, cuando su plan fracaso y se le dieron por muertos; cuando su mejor amigo se convirtió sin razón lógica alguna, en una mujer.

Pero no estaban juntos en el momento problemático… uno se había declarada al otro y había salido corriendo. No sabía si regresaría o por cuanto tiempo, pero seguro lo aprovecharía para comprender las cosas. Él también lo haría. Tal ves regresaría como si nada hubiera pasado y la vida continuaría como antes, se enfadaría con él ver la montaña de colillas de cigarro e impregnado el olor a tabaco por toda la habitación. Pero no sería igual, la frase seguiría entre ellos, tal vez como una barrera, el trato entre ellos no sería el mismo.

También cabría la posibilidad de que nunca regresara, solo regresar por sus cosas cuando él no lo note y volver a irse, con la esperanza de no cruzarse de nuevo en sus caminos.

Terminaba unos de sus últimos cigarrillos, era un ciclo dentro de ese vicio, terminar y comenzar con otro. Al igual con sus pensamientos, todo era un ciclo, una pregunta lo llevaba a otra…

¿Desde cuando se lo guardaba?

¿La transformación… lo había hecho por él?

¿Por qué en una mujer?

_...imbécil!_

Sonrió para si con el cigarro a medio terminar en su boca. Era cierto, había sido un completo imbécil.

oOOo

De un incómodo asiento trasero de un auto, ahora sentía una hermosa comodidad. ¿Acaso estaba descansando sobre una nube? ¿Eso significaba que estaba muerta? ¿Y apoco las nubes huelen tan rico, como la fragancia de un perfume caro? Abrió poco a poco los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba acostada sobre una nube, si no sobre una grande y cómoda cama matrimonial, de sábanas finas y edredón de pluma de ganso. Con su mano derecha se talló uno de sus ojos mientras que con el otro observaba la habitación. Era demasiada amplia, paredes blancas adornadas con copias originales de pinturas famosas, muebles de madera muy fina, una enorme ventana con vista a la cuidad y tres puertas. Una figuró que sería del armario y la otra del baño, lo que faltaba que la última diera hacia la sala de estar.

No recordaba como había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era haber abierto su enorme bocota, sido atropellada por ese auto y luego al querer despertar fue drogada con ese líquido que la hizo regresar a su sueño. Un momento… ¿había sido secuestrada? ¿Quién y por qué para darle un buen discurso hasta de lo que se iba a morir?

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a una de las puertas, por lo que regresó su cabeza a las almohadas y fingió estar dormida. Oyó el rechinar de la puerta que se abría y nuevamente los pasos, por el sonido de los zapatos supuso que eran tacones. Abrió un poco el ojo para ver de quien se trataba, una figura alta, delgada y cabello rubio, quien traía una bandeja con comida y la colocaba en una de las mesas. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y esperó a que la mujer saliera de la habitación. Tardó un tiempo antes de que la rubia saliera de ahí, para cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, se levantó y se quedó ahí sentada, mirando sorprendida hacia la puerta.

¿Acaso todo esto del rapto… fue idea de Near?

**Continuara…**


	8. Quería verte

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente __no me pertenecs, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de ustedes XD_

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 8**

**Quería verte**

* * *

En primera, tenía que saber en donde estaba, si seguía en Japón o Near ya la había mandado al otro lado del mundo. Mello miró por la ventana y dio un suspiro de alivio al reconocer todavía la cuidad de Tokio. Y en segunda se burló de Near de que le tuviera tanta confianza de dejarla en una habitación con ventana, donde podría fácilmente escaparse. La abrió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y sacó la cabeza para asomarse para después cerrarla inmediatamente.

¡Estaban casi en el último piso! El maldito enano había pensado bien, ya que sabía que Mello jamás saltaría desde un piso tan alto, si no era tan estúpido. Malditos hoteles modernos... ya no ponen las salidas de emergencia afuera de los edificios.

"No te lo recomendaría Mello" escuchó una voz que venía de la puerta, haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara un poco "Si es que… todavía de llamas así."

"Sigo siendo yo," dijo rudamente mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama "¿Qué hago aquí, Halle?"

"Near te lo explicara más al rato," respondió la rubia sin dejar el marco de la puerta.

"¡Pero quiero respuestas ahora!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que el peliblanco, donde quiera que estuviera, lo escuchara.

"Está ocupado con un caso importante," le explicó la rubia mayor con mucha calma "Tendrás que esperar."

Eso le dio más rabia a Mello y le dio la espalda a Halle, quien ya no dijo una palabra más y salió de la habitación.

"_De seguro es para eso…_" pensó la rubia "_Me rapto el maldito enano para presumirme que es el nuevo L."_

Una imagen vino a Mello en su mente. Veía a Near sentado a su modo en una enorme silla muy lujosa, con una L gigante en la parte de arriba. Y a un lado, como perro abandonado, se encontraba ella con una etiqueta en su frente que decía: 'Siempre serás el #2'.

"¡Arghh! ¡Cómo lo odio!" gritó nuevamente como hace rato, esta vez no le importó si lo escuchaban o no.

Talvez no sería mala idea aventarse por la ventana. Near estaría feliz de que se deshizo de un estorbo más, aunque ya no tendría a nadie para presumirle su nuevo puesto y en cuanto a Matt…

"_¡Matt!_"

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Le llamaría a Matt, este podría rastrear la llamada y vendría a rescatar a la princesa de un horrible dragón albino… o tal vez no. Recordó lo que sucedió en la habitación del pelirrojo, su arranque de enojo la había llevado a declárasele. Y todavía no sabía si el sentimiento era mutuo.

"_¿Por qué no me detuviste Matt?_" se preguntó cabizbaja.

"_Lo intentó… pero tú no empujaste y escapaste como cobarde,_" le contentó una voz interna "_Si te hubieras quedado, no estarías aquí—"_

"_Cállate de una maldita vez,_" le interrumpió haciendo que la voz de su conciencia se quedara callada.

Aunque en verdad… la pequeña molesta voz tenía razón, si no hubiera huido, estaría en los brazos de Matt y no en esta lujosa cárcel. Pero a la vez, estaría allá pero el videogamer no le hablaría, de seguro estaría molesto y cuando pasaran los días, él ya se habría ido de regreso a Inglaterra, dejándola a ella atrás… sola. Eso era mucho peor que estar encerrada en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

El sonido de su estómago la sacó de sus pensamientos, no había probado bocado desde hace rato. Miró la bandeja de comida que estaba en la mesa, se levantó y fue hacia ella. Sopa, un filete y una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate, todo se veía delicioso.

"_Espero que ninguna de estas cosas esté envenenada,_" pensó mientras con el dedo probaba el pastel de chocolate.

Tenía que perder el tiempo en algo, hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el peliblanco después de mucho tiempo. Del cuál no tenía muchas ganas de verle.

oOOo

Era como la décima cuarta o décima quinta vez que le llamaba pero siempre lo mandaba al correo de voz, pero no le dejaba un mensaje. No tenía caso, si no contestaba sus llamadas, menos escucharía los mensajes de voz o de texto.

"Vamos Mello…" decía en voz baja mientras esperaba que contestara.

"La persona a la que usted está tratando de localizar—"

"Mierda," maldice mientras termina la llamada.

Estaba desesperado, quería que le contestara y que le dijera que estaba bien, aunque fuera con una grosería o con dulces palabras ¡no le importaba! Con solo que contestara. Pero… ¿y de su parte? ¿Qué le diría?

"Sigues siendo un imbécil…" se insultó "Para que tanto le insistes, ¡si todavía no tienes una maldita respuesta!"

Aventó el celular y milagrosamente cayó en la cama. Le daba la espalda al celular y después de unos segundos miró sobre su hombro al pequeño aparato que posaba sobre la cama. Se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia la cama y quedo acostado baja con el celular en sus manos.

"Solo una vez más…" dijo mientras marcaba el número, se lo colocaba en la oreja y esperó.

"_¿Diga?_"

"¡Mello!" exclamó sorprendido mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en la cama "¡Hasta que contesta, no sabes—!"

"_Ya decía que eras tú._"

Un momento, esa voz… esa voz no es la de Mello.

oOOo

"_¿¡Cómo que no la tienen!_"

Separó un poco el celular de su oreja al recibir tal grito. "Lo lamento pero no la tenemos, cuando despertamos estábamos en el hospital y cuando pregunté por ella… pues, no estaba."

"_¡Carajo con ustedes!_" gritó la voz al otro lado de la línea "_¡No se puede encargarles algo tan sencillo por que lo echan todo a la mierda!_"

Hubo un silencio departe de las dos.

Se oye un suspiro, "_Te quiero aquí en este instante, no se como le harás para llegar pero en este instante sal para acá._"

"¿Qué hay de Spencer?" preguntó la pelinegra.

"_¡Al diablo con Spencer!_" le contestó furiosa "_Luego veremos qué hacemos con él._"

Y se corto la llamada. La pelinegra pidió a la enfermera, que estaba en recepción, que le llamara a un taxi. Cuando este llegó, se subió en el y le indico una dirección. El taxista, extrañado al principio por la dirección, solo arrancó el auto sin decir nada y la llevo a su destino.

Se acercaban a una vieja fábrica abandonada que se encontraba un poco antes de las afueras de la cuidad. Le pidió al taxista que la dejara cinco calles antes, cuando el auto se detuvo, la mujer pelinegra le pagó, bajó del auto y caminó hasta dar vuelta a la esquina donde quedo ahí parada hasta que escuchara al taxi alejarse.

Cuando el auto ya se había ido, caminó hasta la vieja fábrica. En vez de entrar por la puerta principal, fue hacia una de las entradas traseras que se encontraba en un callejón oscuro y la puerta custodiada por dos hombres altos y bien fornidos, vestidos de traje negro, camisa blanca y lentes oscuros.

Cuando estos vieron a la mujer acercarse, se hicieron a un lado, dejando a la pelinegra entrar sin ningún problema. Al entrar estaba un pasillo muy bien iluminado, paredes intactas que parecían ser pintadas hace poco de un color blanco, siguió caminando hasta encontrar con otra puerta. La abrió y se encontró con lo que era el lugar de producción de la fábrica pero sin todas las viejas maquinas que invadían el lugar. En su lugar había, en una de las esquinas de enfrente, una enorme sala de piel con una mesa grande en el centro, todo sobre un tapete fino. Junto a la sala en la otra esquina, había una mesa de billar y una de tenis de mesa. En el fondo se encontraba una barra con varios bancos y pegado a la pared un estante muy grande con todo tipo de botellas ya sea vinos o licores de alta calidad. Al lado del bar, pegada a la pared una televisión plana de alta definición, debajo de esta un estante donde había diferente tipo de consolas de videojuegos, un DVD y varias películas. En la otra pared de esa misma esquina, un mueble que tenía un enorme estéreo con bocinas enormes.

En el lugar se encontraban unas trece mujeres dispersadas por todo el lugar, cinco de ellas jugando en el billar, unas tres en el bar bebiendo, charlando y fumando; dos que estaban frente al estéreo escogiendo una de las tantas canciones, las faltantes tres estaban en la sala fumando. Al notar a la recién llegada, una rubia de cabellos largos que le estaba dando la espalda, le hizo señas para que se acercara.

"Ya era hora, Arata."

La pelinegra se acercó e hizo una pequeña reverencia a la rubia. "Disculpe la demora, Lady Lyn."

La mujer se puso de pie, era una mujer alta de piel blanca de unos treinta años de edad, cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cadera y ojos color miel. Vestía de un vestido rojo que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y tacones negros. Se acercó a Arata, quien seguía haciendo reverencia, le levantó la mirada para después darle una cachetada, y como la había tomado por sorpresa, la pelinegra cayó al suelo tocándose la mejilla que quedó de color rojizo.

Las otras solo miraron el acto en silencio, sin reclamos. Una de ellas era de cabello castaño que le llegaba al hombro, de entre veinte y veinticinco años, piel aperlada, ojos del mismo color que el cabello y gafas. Vestía de una blusa blanca de botones, una minifalda de colegiala, calcetas blancas que le llegaban a arriba de las rodillas, y tenis negros. La otra era de unos veintisiete de cabellos rojos, piel blanca, ojos verdes. Vestía de un vestido negro sin mangas, unas medias de red y botas militares negras.

"Lady-sama…" dijo en voz baja la pelinegra.

Regresando a su lugar en el sillón, "Espero que con esto entiendas que toda orden debe ser cumplida al pie de la letra… ¿y que fue lo que pasó?"

Arata quedó en silencio con la cabeza cabizbaja.

"La joven escapó," contestó la de cabello castaño, que estaba sentada a lado de la rubia.

"Gracias, Chieko," dijo la rubia, mientras dejaba lo que quedaba del cigarro en el cenicero y regresó la mirada a la que se encontraba en el suelo "¿Qué haremos contigo Atara?"

"Le sugiero Lady-sama, que sea totalmente eliminada," opinó la pelirroja mientras sacaba el humo de sus pulmones "Ya encontraremos a alguien que ocupe su puesto."

"¡No!" gritó la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a gatas a la rubia "Por favor Lady-sama, no volverá a suceder."

Lady Lyn permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. "Me agrada tu idea Yayoi," dijo haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera orgullosa "Pero primero veremos si de verdad sirves Atara."

Yayoi borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró a la pelinegra con ojos asesinos.

"Se lo agradezco, Lady-sama, no le volveré a fallar."

"Pero Atara deja de estar en el suelo y siéntate con nosotras," le dijo Lady Lyn con una voz muy amable a comparación de hace rato.

La pelinegra obedeció contenta y se sentó junto a la líder. Mientras que dos mujeres idénticas, que aparentaban menos de treinta años, se acercaban, ambas de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños claro, una de cabello largo y la otra corto. Vestían de unos vestidos sencillos, que llegaban arriba de la rodilla, uno era de color verde mientras que el otro de color azul y zapatos bajos color plateado.

"¡Lady-sama!" gritó alegremente la de cabello largo, que estaba peinado con dos colas de caballo.

"La canción que usted pidió," dijo la otra meliiza de cabello largo peinado en una media cola.

"Gracias, chicas," dijo mientras alzaba su copa y bebía un sorbo.

"Yayoi-chan~" dijeron las mellizas al mismo tiempo, mientras una se colocaba a cada lado de la pelirroja.

"Una palabra más y será su trabajo el que tendremos que buscar a alguien más que lo haga," amenazó la pelirroja haciendo que las mellizas colocaran sus manos sobre la boca de la otra.

"Suzu, Kita," les llamó la rubia con una copa de vino en la mano "Dejen de molestar a Yayoi, ya tuvo mucho que soportar por hoy."

Aún con las manos sobre sus bocas, ambas asintieron.

"En cuanto a la chica nueva, Lady-sama," dijo la castaña mirando a su líder "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Dio un pequeño sorbo antes de contestar, "Averiguar si L ya la tiene consigo, cuando eso pase, ya planearemos como sacarla de ahí."

oOOo

"_Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, Matt._"

Apenas reconocía esa voz, de las pocas veces que la había oído, pero sabía de quien se trataba. Pero, ¿qué hace _él_ con el teléfono de Mello?

"_Sé lo que te estás preguntando y si, Mello está aquí conmigo._"

"Quiero hablar con ella," después de oír esas palabras, a lo lejos se oyó la voz de la rubia.

"_¡Arghh! ¡Cómo lo odio!_"

"_Parece ser que no quiere hablar contigo,_" dijo tranquilamente.

"Escúchame, Near—"

"_No escúchame tú a mí,_" le interrumpió "_Si Mello esta aquí es porque algo le hiciste, Matt, ¿o acaso me equivoco?_"

"Conozco perfectamente a Mello y a su enorme orgullo, no creo que haya ido a ti sin saber en dónde demonios andas," contestó fríamente, empezando a perder la paciencia "Además ambos sabemos perfectamente que él no te tolera."

Se oye una pequeña risa, "_Lo que tú no sabes Matt, es que Mello siempre supo donde he estado y esa parte donde dices que él no me tolera… es completamente errónea._"

Quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba al pequeño albino, quien seguía hablando.

"_Si me buscó a mi es por algo, ¿no lo crees?_" calló un momento esperando a que el pelirrojo dijera algo, pero solo hubo un momento de silencio "_Me lo supuse._"

Quería defenderse, quería decir algo pero no sabía qué exactamente. Tal vez era cierto que Mello siempre supo donde estaba Near y que su dichoso 'odio' contra él también haya sido algo inventado. O quizás no, pero no tenía pruebas de que todo lo que estaba diciendo Near era mentira.

"_Ah por cierto, ni intentes buscarlo, ya ambos sabemos perfectamente que ahora Mello no te tolera_."

Y la llamada terminó, Matt solo dejó quitó el aparato de su oreja

oOOo

Ya era como la tercera vez que le daba la vuelta completa a todos los canales sin saber cuál escoger. Había entre más de cien y diferentes programas interesantes a la vez, si tenía que esperar a que Near se dignara a aparecer, al menos que fuera con algo interesante. Detuvo su búsqueda en un canal donde pasaban una serie sobre casos de asesinatos sin resolver, donde el personaje principal era un hombre alto y atractivo, vestido de traje pero sobre sus hombros una capa de detective al estilo Sherlock Holmes.

"Típico," comentó la rubia mientras acomodaba su cuerpo sobre el elegante sofá.

Prestaba atención a todos los detalles como las evidencias, la escena del crimen, los sospechosos, etc. Mientras prestaba atención al drama de la serie, en su cerebro se iba a procesando toda la información.

"Fue la esposa, pedazo de imbécil," murmuraba hacia la televisión sin quitarle la vista.

Al protagonista se le iban acabando los sospechosos y estaba en un dilema en un patético drama con la amante.

"Cómo les gusta perder el tiempo con eso," dijo dando un gran bostezo "La asesina está enfrente de él y no se da cuenta."

Después de quince aburridos minutos, el detective encuentra al responsable, quién resultó ser la esposa al descubrir que su esposo la engañaba y el capítulo termina con el protagonista diciendo una frase, para gustos de Mello, demasiada cursi e idiota.

"Vaya que tontería," se quejó mientras apagaba la tele con el control remoto y se recostaba perezosamente en el sofá "Ya ni saben que inventar, casos tan fáciles que hasta un novato podría hacerlo."

Colocó uno de los cojines sobre su cabeza, al poco rato escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y empezaba a girar la perilla. Dio un gran suspiro antes de quitarse el cojín de encima y levantar la mirada para ver de quién se trataba, aunque ya tenía una idea de quién.

"Lamento hacerte esperar, Mello," dijo el recién llegado mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente y miraba a la rubia sobre el sofá con cara de fastidio.

La ojiazul no dijo nada, solo fingió ver hacia otro lado, pero de reojo miraba al recién llegado.

Near había cambiado desde su último encuentro, había crecido notablemente, tal vez y tenía la misma altura que Mello; su rostro ya no parecía de un niño pequeño, era más madura. Seguía con su misma piyama completamente blanca, sus pies descalzos tocando el piso frío, sus mismos fríos ojos negros y su cabello blanco parecía intacto, como si durante el tiempo que había pasado después del caso Kira no le hubiera crecido ni un centímetro.

"Tú también has cambiado," contestó el albino, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Mello "Y mucho."

"Pero no me raptaste para solo decirme eso," dijo mientras doblaba sus piernas y acomodaba su cabeza sobre su mano.

"Es cierto," dijo mientras se acercaba al sillón "Pero debo aclarar yo no mandé secuestrarte."

Soltó una carcajada, "Si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces quién?"

"Las persona a las que estoy investigando en un caso en el que estoy trabajando" respondió tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar a Mello.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?" preguntó fríamente la rubia.

Quedo en silencio por unos segundos. "De alguna forma averiguaron que te estaba buscando," dijo tomando un mechón de sus cabellos y jugueteando con el ansiosamente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia. "Bien, me salvaste pero no pienso agradecértelo por _nunca_ pedí por tu ayuda" se puso de pie "Ahora si no vas a decir nada más, me gustaría irme."

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso."

"¡¿Y por qué no!" gritó desesperada "¿Cuál es el chiste de tenerme aquí encerrada?"

"Lo más seguro es que intenten secuestrarte de nuevo y no puedo permitirlo," dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de jugar con su cabello "Además…"

"¿Además qué, enano?" pregunto cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo desafiada mente "Sé cuidarme sola y no necesito de—"

"Quería verte" contestó interrumpiéndola.

Después de decir esas palabras, el pequeño albino dejó de mirarla y quedó cabizbajo, dejando que sus flecos ocultaran sus ojos y posiblemente un pequeño tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Mello había quedado entre atónita y confundida, por un lado no se esperaba que Near dijera eso, más bien se esperaba totalmente lo contrario. Esperaba burlas, comentarios de mal gusto, cualquier otra cosa… ¡todo menos lo que acababa de escuchar! ¿Qué querrá decir con 'quería verte'? En realidad nunca fueron muy cercanos para que la rubia lo extrañara para que estuviera desesperada por verlo, pero en el lugar de Near… ¿acaso él si la extrañaba?

"Pues estoy aquí, ya me viste, ¿ya me puedo ir?"

Levantó la mirada casi de inmediato, conocía a Mello como la palma de su mano, sabía que ese tipo de respuesta era típico de él. Frías, crueles, con el tono de 'no me importa.' Aunque ese tipo de respuestas nunca le afectaban en nada, pero está en general le había afectado, como si una espada le hubiera atravesado el pecho.

"Como dije, no puedo dejar que hagas eso," repitió fríamente, como si el comentario de la rubia hubiera salido por una oreja y salido por la otra.

"Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no," dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta "Además el estúpido de Matt seguro noto que no estoy y llenara mi habitación—"

"Hablando de Matt" empezó a decir el peliblanco, interrumpiendo nuevamente a la ojiazul.

"¿Qué con él?" preguntó la rubia deteniendo sus pasos a mitad de camino.

"Llamó hace rato a tu celular," dijo dejando el aparato telefónico sobre el sofá.

Volteo su mirada hacia el peliblanco. Quiso reclamar pero el pequeño albino le contestó antes de que ella pudiera formular la pregunta.

"Solo quería que supieras que no quiere que regreses," y después de decir esas palabras, la rubia volvió a soltar una carcajada.

Lo diferente de esa carcajada fue que esta sonó vacía y Mello sabía la razón. El pelirrojo tenía el por qué de decir que no la quería volver a ver. El rostro de la ojiazul podría mostrar indiferencia pero dentro de sí, el dolor de una espada filosa atravesando su pecho.

Pero el peliblanco no había terminado, "Y que esta misma tarde tomaría un avión de regreso a Inglaterra."

"¡Por mí, él se puede ir hasta el otro continente si quiere!" exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa "No lo necesito."

"Supongo que tampoco necesitaras tus cosas," empezó a decir Near, dejando confundida a Mello "Ya que se deshizo de ellas en cuanto terminó de entregar las habitaciones del hotel."

"Maldito seas, Matt…" murmuró cabizbaja y en voz baja, cerrando con fuerzas sus blancas manos "_Debí saber que él nunca me vio más que una amiga y ahora hasta eso ni somos._"

"Dadas las circunstancias, y como no tienes lugar en donde quedarte," empezó a decir el peliblanco mientras iba hacia a puerta, mientras que la rubia seguía en la misma posición "Te quedarás en esta habitación por seguridad y mandaré traer lo que podamos recuperar de tus cosas."

Abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir la llamó nuevamente "Mello."

"¿¡Que carajos quieres!" contestó cruelmente.

"…No te vez mal como mujer," y cerró la puerta casi inmediatamente.

La rubia solo desvió la cara hacia otro lado un poco sonrojada y con cara de puchero. Solo eso le faltaba.

"_No siempre puedes tener lo que quieres Near_" pensó Mello "_Ni siquiera teniéndolo encerrado y vigilado las veinticuatro horas._"

Volteó a ver el celular que estaba sobre el sofá. Lo miró por unos segundos antes de acercase a el y tomarlo con cuidado. Buscó el directorio del aparato y encontró en el un nombre de los pocos que contenía en ese celular.

Matt.

Apretó el botón de 'llamar' y esperó a que le contestaran.

"_El número que usted marcó está apagado o fuera del área de servicio. Por favor inténtelo más tarde._"

Sintió algo húmedo recorrer su mejilla, no la limpió, dejó que recorriera su camino hasta terminar su rostro y caer hasta llegar al suelo. Seguido de una que otras iguales.

El amor duele.

**Continuara…**


	9. Ayuda

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente __no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de ustedes XD_

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 9**

**Ayuda**

* * *

**11 de Diciembre del 2010**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se encontró sobre la cama del lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas; desde que el peliblanco le había negado que se alejara de la 'seguridad' que le estaba dando; desde que Matt se alejó, sin despedirse y ninguna explicación, hacia Inglaterra; donde probablemente jamás se volverían a reencontrar.

Comía poco. Se la pasaba todo el día en cama viendo el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. A veces se quedaba frente a la televisión por horas, sin importar que le lastimara los ojos, cambiando constantemente los canales. Si entre los numerosos canales se encontraba con una escena de un beso o declaración de amor, atacaba la pantalla con lo que tenía a su alrededor. Desde almohadas, cojines, el control remoto, hasta pequeños adornos que se encontraban en la habitación.

Después de la pequeña rabieta, se quedaba profundamente dormida, momento que sus guardias aprovechaban para limpiar la habitación y quitar objetos que podrían servir como blancos para la televisión. A los pocos minutos, entraba el albino con sus juguetes en sus manos y jugaba con ellos en un sitio cerca de donde se encontraba la rubia mientras dormía.

**13 de Diciembre del 2010**

Despertó a medio día, después de una noche de insomnio que a altas horas de la madrugada terminó completamente dormida con la televisión encendida. Con pereza levantó su cabeza para darse cuenta que la televisión se encontraba apagada y la mesita que se encontraba frente al sofá, había un pequeño pastel de chocolate con algo grabado en la parte de arriba.

_Feliz Cumpleaños Mello._

"Cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños," murmuró mientras se tallaba los ojos con sus manos.

Se levantó con pereza y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha. El baño era bastante amplio, del lado derecho había una tina con capacidad como para dos o tres personas, de ese mismo lado pero en la esquina se encontraba la regadera con puertas de cristal. Los lavabos se encontraban enfrente de la entrada hasta el fondo y el escusado se encontraba en la esquina de lado izquierdo.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente de la tina, espero a que estuviera más de la mitad para cerrar la calienta y abrir el agua fría. En lo que esperaba que se llenara la tina, se quitó las ropas sin prisa, sin importarle donde cayeran, ya las recogería después. Cuando la tina se terminó de llenar, metió su cuerpo, empezando por los pies, con cuidado con miedo a resbalarse. Al estar completamente en contacto con el agua, dio un gran respiro y metió su cabeza en el agua.

El aire se le acababa. Podía quedarse ahí y esperar a la muerte, pero sus instintos la llevaron a sacar su cabeza fuera del agua en busca de aire. Odiaba tener la misma rutina, odiaba estar encerrada… ¿Porqué no simplemente se quitaba la vida para salir de aquel martirio? Miedo… miedo al rechazo, aunque ya lo había experimentado; miedo de amar, aunque todavía lo quería; miedo a la muerte… por eso no tiene el valor.

Después de pasar la esponja con jabón sobre su cuerpo y el champo sobre su cabellera rubia, salió de la tina con el mismo cuidado de cuando entró. Tomó una de las toallas y la enrollo sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo desde su pecho hacia los muslos. Abrió la puerta del baño hacia la habitación y fue hacia el ropero donde toda su ropa, que había sido recuperada dos días antes, estaba colgada y ordenada. Tomó ropa interior y deportiva, no saldría por lo que escogió lo más cómodo para vagar por la lujosa cárcel.

Después de vestirse, fue nuevamente hacia el sillón donde encontró sobre este su celular. Durante los cuatro días que ha estado encerrada dormía con el celular en sus manos, en las noches lo miraba ansiosamente hasta quedarse dormida. Esperando una llamada, un mensaje… lo que fuera, pero no llegaba. A veces marcaba el mismo número una y otra vez… pero siempre estaba apagado o fuera de servicio.

Lo tomó y marcó el número que hasta de memoria se lo sabía… nuevamente sin resultados. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y miró el pastel que tenía enfrente. Lo tomó y lo empezó a comer despacio, tomando pequeños pedazos y llevándolos a su boca. Cuando el pastel ya estaba a la mitad, lo regresó a la mesa y chupaba sus dedos como si fuera lo único que quedara de ese pequeño pastel.

"Parece que te gustó," escucho una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, pero no se molestó en voltear a ver. "Near lo pidió especialmente para ti."

"¿Qué se te ofrece Halle?" preguntó fríamente sin verla todavía.

"Un recado de Near," contestó la rubia mayor sin que le molestara el tono de voz de la otra "Se disculpa de que tengas que pasar tu cumpleaños encerrada, pero es por tu propio bien—"

"¿Algo más?" interrumpió Mello sin cambiar su tono.

Halle caminó hacia el sofá en silencio y colocó una caja adornada con un moño a lado de la ojiazul.

"De parte de Near," respondió y regresó a la puerta "Y que vendrá a hablar contigo en la noche, si se desocupa, si no tendrás que esperar unos días."

"Por mí se puede tardar años, si eso le plazca," dijo Mello mientras subía sus piernas al sofá y las abrazaba, ocultando su rostro.

La rubia mayor no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente. Al oír que la puerta se cerraba, Mello miró de reojo el regalo que se encontraba a su lado. Tenía una envoltura simple de color azul y un moño grande de color rojo en la parte de arriba.

Se escapó accidentalmente una lágrima, la cual se la limpió de solo por coraje. ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito? De todos los colores que existen en el mundo, ¿tuvo que escoger el rojo?

"Maldito seas, Near," dijo en un susurro, mientras volvía a esconder su rostro.

oOOo

"_El número que usted marcó…_"

"¡Demonios!" cerró el celular de golpe con su mano derecha mientras que con su mano izquierda no dejaba de teclear.

Cuatro días. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Mello se había ido después de declarársele. Cuatro días desde que Near contestó el teléfono de Mello diciendo que estaba con él y que no quería saber nada del pelirrojo. Hace cuatro días que intenta llamar a la rubia pero el teléfono está apagado. Hace dos días que las cosas de la rubia desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Dos días desde que dejó el hotel de mala muerte. Veinticuatro horas desde que intenta rastrear la llamada del peliblanco.

Se encontraba en un pequeño departamento de una sola habitación, baño, cocina y cuarto en uno solo. Había escogido ese lugar porque mostraba un buen blanco para agarrar una señal de internet. La renta era algo alta, pero no le importó. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarla antes de que se cumpliera el siguiente mes.

Llevaba horas sin comer, pero sus cigarrillos los ayudaban a calmar esa tentación y mantenerlo despierto. No podía descansar hasta encontrar, aunque fuera, una pequeña pista.

Con sus habilidades de hacker había descubierto que el pequeño albino había bloqueado las llamadas del celular del pelirrojo y de la rubia. Por si alguno quisiera comunicarse con el otro, este les marcaría apagado. Llevaba horas intentando desbloquearlos, pero al parecer el albino había pensado muy bien en cómo proteger sus trampas.

Quiso darse por vencido, había intentado todo. No había nada más que hacer. Dio un gran respiro a su cigarro, contuvo el humo dentro de él por unos segundos y luego lo dejo salir por su boca. Había una cosa que no había intentado, pero era riesgoso, ya que Rivers podría darse cuenta de inmediato que alguien saboteó sus bloqueos. Pero era eso o nada. Si la llamada duraba lo suficiente, podría localizar su ubicación. Pero… solo había un solo intento, si la llamada era detectada por la SPK antes de que Mello pudiera contestar, todo habría acabado.

Dio unos cuantos tecleos, puso el mapa de la zona del centro y la zona alta de Tokyo, unos cuantos tecleos, claves y números… 'Enter'. Abrió su celular y apretó el botón de 'llamar,' inmediatamente el número se marcó solo. Esperó… estaba sonando…

"Vamos" miraba la pantalla de la computadora, donde se trataba de localizar la ubicación de la llamada. "Contesta…"

Pero… ¿qué es lo que le diría?

oOOo

Sentía que algo vibraba, miró a su lado derecho y vio que la pantalla de su celular estaba encendida. Lo tomó desesperadamente, con la ilusión de que ese nombre apareciera en esa pequeña pantalla.

_Llamada desconocida._

¿Sería él?

No lo sabría si no lo averiguara.

Contestó la llamada. "¿…Matt?"

oOOo

"_¿…Matt?_

Había funcionado. Sonrió aliviado y se oyó una pequeña risa. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo.

"Yo…"

"_¿Matt eres tú? No se oye nada._

La pantalla indicaba la zona, todavía no una dirección específica, pero todavía era algo.

"Feliz cumpleaños…"

Se escuchó un sonido como si hubieran colgado la llamada, pero la computadora todavía seguía buscando. Después de oyó que alguien más levantaba otro teléfono.

"Buen intento, Jeevas."

La computadora dejó de rastrear, solo dejó indicado un parámetro de seis cuadras de norte a sur y diez del este a oeste. Con eso bastaba, al menos el territorio había sido reducido. Solo una cosa le había quedado claro…

Hiciera lo que hiciera… Nate Rivers no le permitiría acercarse a Mihael Kheels.

**24 de Diciembre del 2010**

Víspera de Navidad.

Once días desde aquella llamada… que resultó ser número equivocado. Hace once días desde que Halle entró a la habitación a dejar el paquete, que seguía en el mismo lugar y sin abrir. Y como había pensado, Rivers no fue la noche de su cumpleaños, sabía que se tardaría en aparecer… ¡pero no once días!

"Es el colmo," refunfuño la rubia mientras jugaba con una bola de papel, sentada sobre la enorme cama.

Golpeó la bola de papel con sus dedos, haciendo que esta saliera disparada hacia la puerta y cayó en unos pies descalzos. Miró hacia la puerta, no había escuchado pasos acercarse ni mucho menos el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Esa pequeña bola blanca era demasiado silenciosa.

"¿Tanto así el aburrimiento?" preguntó mientras se agachaba y tomaba en su manos la bola de papel.

"Mira a quien se lo preguntas," dijo molesta evadiendo la mirada "Estar aquí encerrada no es nada divertido.

"¿Y quién dijo que lo sería?" volvió a preguntar y se hizo a un lado, para evadir una almohada que iba directo hacia él.

"¡Tú eres el que me tiene encerrada, maldito desgraciado!" volvió a lanzar otra almohada, pero Near la esquivo con facilidad "¡Quédate quieto!"

"¿Estás en tu periodo Mello?" preguntó el peliblanco, haciendo que la rubia se quedara paralizada con una venita en su frente "Porque puedo regresar dentro 6 días y hablare—"

Directo en el centro.

El peliblanco cayó de sentón al recibir un enorme almohadazo de parte de la ojiazul, que sonría triunfante al ver a su rival tumbado en el suelo.

"Vaya… ni el gran poderoso sucesor de L pudo esquivar esa enorme almohada," volvió a reír "Patético…"

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, se vio acostada sobre la cama con un albino sobre ella, aprisionando sus manos y sus piernas alrededor de su fina cadera. Una mirada penetrante de color negro la observaba de cerca… muy de cerca.

Se acercó a la oreja derecha de la rubia, "Me estás subestimando, Mello."

Kheel se estremeció con el aliento del peliblanco sobre su oreja. El pequeño albino no aparentaba lo que ella pensaba. Parecía débil y sin condición física, pero en realidad era rápido. Trató de zafar sus manos. Y también era fuerte.

"Suéltame," dijo entre dientes, mirando desafiante a su rival.

"Si te suelto, será más difícil conversar contigo" aprisionó con más fuerza las muñecas de la rubia al quererse soltar. "Entiendo que no estás de humor—"

"Suéltame" repitió nuevamente, pero esta vez la voz era más baja, demostrando dolor.

"Pero haces que esto sea de la forma difícil…" continuaba hablando sin prestarle atención a lo que decía Mello.

"Me… lastimas… Near…" decía tratando de zafar sus muñecas, pero entre más lo intentaba, más fuerte la aprisionaban.

Se volvió acercar al oído de Mello. "¿Te… tranquilizaras?

No recibió respuesta, solo un pequeño gemido de dolor.

La soltó lentamente y se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar. En cuento se sintió liberada, Mello se alejó del peliblanco sin bajar de la cama, tocando sus muñecas que habían adquirido un color rojizo.

"¿De qué demonios quieres hablar?" preguntó mientras sobaba sus muñecas sin ver a Near.

Quedó en silencio por unos minutos, "Necesito tu ayuda."

Bufó y sonrió. "¿Mi ayuda? Después del encierro y el maltrato… ¿todavía quieres que _yo_ te ayude?"

"No tienes opción," la sonrisa de la rubia desapareció "Si decides no ayudarme… seguirás encerrada aquí y… no será divertido."

Frunció el ceño. De solo pensar que debería pasar fácil el resto de su vida ahí encerrada… preferiría mil veces la muerte.

"Por otro lado," continuó "Si decides ayudarme con el caso… habrá la posibilidad de que no tenga que ocultarte más."

"¿Cómo que 'la posibilidad'?" preguntó.

"Depende de cómo trabajes," le contestó "Si todo sale bien, podrías salir libre."

"_Ese 'podrías' no me da confianza,_" pensó "¿Y si algo sale mal?

"Podrías… morir."

oOOo

La zona que marcaba la computadora era parte del centro, donde se encontraban los mejores hoteles de Tokyo. La búsqueda sería difícil. Solo esas coordenadas daban fácil más de diez hoteles, miles de pisos, millones de habitaciones. Demasiados nombres que Near pudo haber usado para no dar su verdadera identidad.

Había hackeado el registro de huéspedes, de los últimos 6 meses, de todos los hoteles de la zona. Si buscaba el nombre 'Nate Rivers' entre todas las listas, el resultado sería nulo. Si el albino no es tan idiota. El nombre de cualquiera de sus cómplices tampoco serviría de nada, podía apostar que poseen identificaciones falsas.

¿Cómo rebajar el parámetro?

Se quitó los googles y se talló los ojos. ¿Cómo encontrar entre tanto nombres a un albino superdotado que tiene con él una rubia que no pude sobrevivir ni diez minutos sin chocolate? Chocolate… ¡eso era!

Regresó al sistema de los hoteles, donde descargó la lista de servicio a la habitación. La única forma de complacer a Mello, era teniéndole una gran cantidad de chocolate en cada una de sus comidas.

Después de revisar la lista, encontró una pista. En uno de los hoteles más caros de la zona, una suite había ordenado una rebanada de pastel de chocolate en cada una de las tres comidas del día, durante los últimos quince días.

Miró el reloj de la computadora. Eran pasadas de las diez de la noche, ya era tarde para vigilar la entrada del hotel. Dormiría un poco, si es que podía, para salir temprano y así comenzar su vigilancia. Con suerte y se topaba con un miembro de la SPK, la llave para entrar a esa suite.

oOOo

"¿Morir?" repitió, para después sonreír "No sería la primera vez…"

"¿Eso es un sí?" preguntó el peliblanco.

Mello cerró los ojos y se quedó callada por unos segundos.

"Tengo que pensarlo."

"Tienes hasta las nueve de la mañana," dijo Near mientras bajaba de la cama y se dirigía la puerta. "Si decides aceptar te indicaré lo que tendrás que hacer."

La rubia ya no le dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí en silencio. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se dejó caer completamente sobre la cama. Ya no sabía quien había caído más bajo… ella por dejarse intimidarse de esa manera o Near, quien va a pedirle ayuda en un caso que le esta costando trabajo resolver.

Mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado en los pocos minutos, sus ojos se iban entrecerrando por el cansancio. No supo por cuánto tiempo pensó las cosas, por que terminó completamente dormida.

**25 de Diciembre del 2010**

Despertó con el sonido de los televisores del otro lado de la puerta. Abrió los ojos casi de golpe por el ruido que estaban haciendo. Quiso darse la vuelta para poder dormir aunque fuera por unos minutos más, pero algo más invadía su lugar.

Había tres cajas envueltas de diferente papel para envolver, pero todas tenían un moño rojo sobre estas. Una de esas cajas ya la había visto antes, era la del día de su cumpleaños que no había abierto desde entonces.

"Insisto que lo hace a propósito," dijo refiriéndose a los moños de color rojo.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana. En media hora tendría que tener una respuesta, aunque no era todo un dilema en decidir cuál sería. Sabía que si decía que no, Near la tendría encerrada por el resto de su vida. Por el contrario, si aceptaba era como si negociaría por su propia libertad. Tendría que hacer un buen trabajo para que Rivers la dejara en paz.

"Entonces queda decidido," murmuró mientras jugueteaba con uno de los moños de los regalos.

¿Qué contendrán los regalos?

Primero abrió el de envoltura azul, el primero que recibió en día de su cumpleaños. Rompió el papel y encontró un estuche de lentes de sol de marca muy fina. Abrió la pequeña caja y vio el modelo que tenía dentro. Los miró con cuidado y se los probó. Busco un espejo que estaba dentro de los cajones y miraba como le quedaban. No estaba tan mal.

Regreso los lentes al estuche y siguió con los otros dos regalos. Escogió uno de envoltura dorada, como con el otro regalo, rompió el papel para encontrarse con una caja de madera barnizada. La abrió para encontrase con una pistola semiautomática, cromada brillante, que la reconoció como calibre de nueve milímetros y venía con dos cartuchos de repuesto.

La tomó con cuidado y la examinó, le quitó el cartucho que tenía y la probó. Era parecida a la pistola que tenía, que de seguro Near no la mandó buscar como lo hizo con sus otras cosas. Era fácil de cargar y le gustaba el color.

La guardó en su lugar y cerró la caja de madera. Solo le faltaba un regalo, que era de envoltura verde brillante y era una caja pequeña. Rompió la envoltura e inmediatamente notó la caja transparente que contenía dentro un reloj muy fino. Abrió la caja y se colocó el reloj en la muñeca. Le puso la hora correcta para darse cuenta que ya eran las nueve de la mañana con cinco minutos.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y el sonido de la perilla girando. Una mano solo la abrió, pero nadie entró. Después escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

"Necesitaras eso para tu misión," la rubia observó los regalos "Te explicaré lo que harás."

Mello bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, se asomó para fijarse que había una sala de estar sin nadie ahí. Caminó por la sala hacia otra puerta que la llevaba a otra habitación donde habían puesto varios televisores, los tres ayudantes de Near estaban ahí parados al final de la habitación. El peliblanco estaba sentado en una silla de oficina, con una pierna sobre esta y la otra colgando. Jugueteaba con su cabello mientras miraba las pantallas. También había una silla extra, donde supuso que sería su lugar.

"Toma asiento," le indicó el peliblanco sin mirarla, la ojiazul obedeció y miró hacia las pantallas.

Eran cuatro televisores, uno mostraba el mapa de Tokyo, otro era la imagen de una de las calles de Tokyo y los dos últimos estaban apagados.

Frente al peliblanco había una mesa con fotografías, mapas, sobres y cartas escritas a mano. Near tomó una de la fotografías y se la entregó a Mello, quien la miró confundido. La fotografía mostraba a una mujer adulta y rubia, vestida de un vestido rojo. Del lugar donde se tomó la fotografía era fácil identificar como un club nocturno, sentada en la zona VIP con otras mujeres –probablemente sus cómplices– y rodeadas de hombres.

"Ella es Lady Lyn," empezó a decir el sucesor de L "Líder del grupo Rose Rouge, una banda de mafiosas que empezó con sus actividades cuando el caso Kira terminó. Pero creemos que tienen actividad desde hace algunos años."

"El grupo se conforma de catorce mujeres incluyendo a la líder," continuó "Se han visto involucradas desde robos a bancos con grandes cantidades, lavado de dinero, narcotráfico y por supuesto, asesinatos."

"¿Qué tiene este grupo para que hayan llamado tu atención?" preguntó la rubia mientras regresaba la fotografía.

"Están buscando novatas para unos nuevos proyectos," le contestó y volteo a mirarla "Y se han interesado en ti."

"¿Vas a lanzarme directamente hacia los leones?" preguntó, captando el trabajo que tendría en el caso.

"Fue Lady Lyn quien mandó secuestrarte," dijo sin contestarle la pregunta a Kheel "También buscan revelar el rostro de L y creyeron que al tenerte, lo lograrían."

Señalo la pantalla que marcaba una de las calles de Tokyo. "Esa es una de las calles que más frecuentan, lo más seguro es que estén vigilando la calle en estos momentos" bajó el brazo "Como ya habrás deducido, te dejaras capturar por ellas y te llevaran directamente a su cuartel general. Has trabajado en esos ambientes, sabrás como manejarlo.

"Preparen el auto," dijo ahora dirigiéndose a los tres que estaban al fondo, donde salieron de inmediato Lester y Giovanni.

"Tienes treinta minutos para alistarte, lo más femenina posible" le dijo ahora refiriéndose a Mello "Y lleva los lentes, la pistola y el reloj contigo."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Halle se le acercó y la tomó del brazo, dándole a entender que saliera para alistarse. Salió junto con la rubia mayor de regreso a su habitación, donde dejó sola a la rubia menor para que se alistara.

Todavía tardó en asimilar todo lo que le había dicho el albino, al final de cuentas ella solo era un anzuelo para que no lo descubrieran a él. Pero no había marcha atrás, había aceptado ayudarlo. Aunque no le dio un 'si,' pero si quería alejarse de él, tenía que hacer que esto funcionara.

Se dio un baño rápido y buscó entre su ropa lo que usaría. Sacó de su armario unos vaqueros, una blusa larga de color gris, zapatillas negras y su chaqueta de cuero negra. No tenía algo más femenino que eso, si no iba de fiesta, iba a que la fueran a secuestrar. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Near?

Se vistió rápido, secó y cepillo se dorada cabellera, se maquillo como pudo, se colocó unos pequeños pendientes de presión, guardó la pistola en los pantalones donde la blusa la ocultaba, se coloco el reloj y los lentes de sol. Cuando terminó de ver el resultado en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el baño, salió por la puerta, donde la esperaba Halle, con su chamarra en mano.

Al ver que Mello salió de la habitación ya lista, le indicó que la siguiera. "Y no intentes nada."

Ambas salieron de la suite hacia los elevadores. Bajaron hasta el lobby del hotel, caminaron hacia otros elevadores que las llevarían hacia el estacionamiento. Bajaron nuevamente hacia el sótano, donde el auto negro los esperaba saliendo de los elevadores, Giovanni al volante. Lester abrió una de las puertas traseras para que entraran Halle y Mello.

La ojiazul entró primero que la rubia mayor, quien primero tomó algo que le entregaba Lester y después entró al auto. Lester regresó al elevador en cuanto Giovanni echara a andar el auto. Salieron del estacionamiento sin prisa y agarraron la calle en sentido hacia el norte, en camino hacia el lugar donde tomaría el lugar el secuestro.

Durante el camino miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Esto es lo que haremos," empezó a decir la rubia que estaba a su lado "Giovanni nos dejara en una de las esquinas de la calle, la calle tiene varios comercios por lo que detente de vez en cuando viendo los anaqueles. En cuanto te identifiquen, tardaran más o menos veinte minutos en recibir la orden para llevarte."

Mello asintió en silencio y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

oOOo

El secuestro sucedió como Halle le había explicado. En cuanto bajó del auto, las mujeres de Rose Rouge la identificaron y la comunicaron con su líder. Lady Lyn les dio autorización de proceder con el secuestro en cuanto vieran que la guardaespaldas se distrajera.

Halle dejó que pasaran diez minutos para que pudiera fingir que estaba distraída, pero antes le susurró a Mello que caminara cerca de la orilla de la acera. Al ver esto, las mujeres de Rose Rouge se acercaron en un auto negro y con el auto andando tomaron a la rubia menor de sorpresa, ya que no pensó que todo sucediera tan rápido. Halle fingió no darse cuenta a tiempo y solo ver que el auto se alejas con rapidez.

Eso solo era el principio y todo ya iba bien de acuerdo al plan.

**Continuara…**


	10. Rose Rogue

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente __no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de ustedes XD_

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 10**

**Rose Rouge**

* * *

Cayó torpemente hacia el piso duro y frío, no sabía dónde estaba ni por donde caminaba. Desde que la habían subido al auto le quitaron sus gafas y le vendaron los ojos, la boca y amarraron sus manos por la espalda. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo en el auto, solo sabía que iban de prisa. Y cuando este se detuvo fuertemente sintió un jaloneo, mandándole que bajara del vehículo.

Caminaba torpemente, siendo empujada por una persona detrás de ella. Tropezaba a menudo y cuando caía, la levantaban con brusquedad y le gritaban fríamente que siguiera caminando.

No supo por cuanto más caminó, pero después de escuchar una puerta abrirse la empujaron haciendo que entrara a la habitación cayendo de boca. Intentó que su rostro no golpeara el suelo ya que con sus manos atadas no podía amortiguar la caída.

Cayó de lado, haciendo que todo el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sintió un terrible dolor pero no se musitó en gemir o mostrar seña de dolor. No quería mostrar debilidad.

Escuchó unos tacones que se acercaban hacia ella, se detuvieron enfrente y después una mano fría la levantó el rostro para luego quitarles el vendaje de los ojos.

Tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar y su vista estaba nublada. Después de unos segundos pudo ver perfectamente a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Una rubia de no más de treinta años, de ojos color miel. Le movía el rostro mientras inspeccionaba, despejaba el flequillo del rostro y tocaba las puntas del cabello.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba," dijo mientras se paraba "Buena elección Atara."

Una pelinegra daba una pequeña reverencia hacia la rubia, que parecía ser la líder.

Ahora con la vista despejada pudo apreciar lo que estaba pasando, un grupo de catorce mujeres estaban rodeándola, todas observándola de diferente manera. Unas con curiosidad, otras de manera indiferente y otras que de seguro ya estaban criticándole su apariencia en sus pensamientos.

Regresó su mirada hacia la rubia treintona, la reconoció de inmediato por la fotografía que le había enseñado el peliblanco. Y de entre el grupo de mujeres pudo también reconocer a otras dos, a una pelirroja de aspecto rudo y una de lentes muy intelectual.

"Desátenla," ordenó la rubia y unas mujeres se acercaron a Mello quitándole las cuerdas y la mordaza.

Se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar sobándose las muñecas pero sin dejar de mirar a la rubia de ojos miel.

"Pero niña, ¿por qué sigues en el suelo?" le preguntó la rubia al ver a la ojiazul aun sentada "Vamos levántate."

La rubia menor se levantó con cuidado sin dejar de mirar a la rubia que tenía frente a ella. Bien, ya estaba dentro de la guarida de la Rose Rouge. ¿Ahora qué? Near no le explicó lo que tenía que hacer ahora que estuviera dentro de la guarida, tal vez tendría que averiguarlo por sí sola.

"¿Te comió la lengua el gato, linda?" escuchó que preguntaba una de la voces que estaban alrededor suyo.

"Más bien parece una gata asustada," comentó otra.

"No sé por qué tiene que unirse a nosotras…"

"_¿Unirme? ¿En qué demonios pensabas Rivers?_" pensó Mello al escuchar los comentarios de las mujeres.

"¿Michelle, cierto?" preguntó la castaña de anteojos que se encontraba a lado derecho de la líder.

"Si," contestó secamente.

"Ciertamente tiene un gran parecido a él," esta vez habló la pelirroja, quien estaba de lado izquierdo de la rubia mayor.

"¡Hermanos, obviamente!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo unas gemelas idénticas de cabellos castaños claros.

"¿De qué demonios están hablando?" preguntó confundida.

Soltó una carcajada y miró desafiante a la recién llegada con sus ojos miel. "Linda, bien sabes de que estamos hablando."

"Ni idea," respondió fríamente.

Su rostro se tornó serio por un momento, luego sonrió. "¿Qué caso ya olvidaste a tu querido hermano… qué en paz descanse?

Mello mostró una cara de sorpresa, después entendió. Rose Rouge cree que Mihael Kheel, su versión masculina, y Michelle son familia, hermanos para ser exactos. Al igual que creen que Mihael murió en la explosión que hubo en la guarida de la mafia al que estaba involucrado en el pasado.

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en esto?" preguntó fingiendo demencia.

"Uh niña, estás mal ¿o qué?" escuchó otra voz de alrededor suyo.

"Parte de la familia Kheel y no sabes a que se dedicaba tu propio hermano, vaya familia," escuchó otra voz de entre la multitud, haciendo que se escucharan murmullos.

"Chicas, chicas," habló la líder para calmar a sus seguidoras "Michelle esta algo confundía, compréndanla un poco."

Al terminar esas palabras, los murmullos cesaron, dejando hablar a su líder.

"Mira linda, tu hermano Mihael trabajo para Rod Ross y su mafia, para ser exactos fue su mano derecha," empezó a explicar la rubia "No sé qué demonios traía en su cabecita pero el caso era que su único objetivo era atrapar a Kira y obtener en su poder un curioso cuaderno."

"_¿Sabrán acaso de la Death Note?_" se preguntó mientras escuchaba a la líder.

"No sé que le veía a ese cuaderno, el caso es que tenía algo que ver con Kira," continuaba con su relato, pero hizo una pequeña pausa antes de terminar su relato "Al poco tiempo de conseguirlo, le vino su desgracia. La policía logró averiguar su guarida y él, tratando de escapar, voló en pedazos el lugar…"

"…Al igual que tu hermano" terminó el enunciado la pelirroja.

Fingió que la noticia le había afectado, tambaleó y bajo la mirada un poco para que pareciera un poco más realista.

"Yayoi eso fue un poco rudo," regaño la líder a su seguidora y después dirigirse hacia la recién llegada "Al parecer no sabías la verdadera historia, ¿verdad, linda?"

"…Me habían dicho que había muerto en un accidente automovilístico," cubrió su rostro con sus manos, fingiendo un sollozo "¿Aún no entiendo que hago aquí? ¿Qué tengo ver yo en todo esto?"

"Lo llevas en la sangre, Michelle querida," le contestó, se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro "Eres una Kheel, en tus venas corre que perteneces a la mafia."

"No estoy interesada," se alejó para quitarse la mano de la mjer.

"Pero L está interesado en ti," comentó la chica que estaba de lado derecho de la rubia mayor.

"Chieko estaba a punto de llegar a esa parte," dijo la rubia mirando a la castaña.

"Lo siento, Lady-sama."

"Pero es cierto, desde que pusimos un ojo en ti, L puso sus ojos sobre nosotras," le explicó Lady Lyn, regresando la mirada a Mello "De ahí averiguamos que L te estuvo buscando desde la muerte de tu hermano, con temor a que te encontráramos primero."

Se volvió a acercar a la rubia menor hasta estar a solo pocos centímetros. "¿Qué tipo de interés tiene L sobre ti?

"No conozco a L," contestó fríamente nuevamente.

"Entendemos que te tuvo captivo durante días—"

"En todo ese tiempo solo hable con él dos veces y a través de un monitor de computadora," le interrumpió y bajó la mirada "No confió en L, como mi hermano no confiaba en él."

"Entiendo," puso su mano nuevamente sobre el hombro de la ojiazul para luego ponerla sobre la mejilla haciendo que la mirara frente a frente "Nosotras tampoco, por eso queremos que te unas a nosotras, juntas desenmascaremos a ese detective."

"Con una condición," dijo quitando la mano de Lady Lyn de su mejilla.

"¿Y cuál esa… condición?"

"…Quiero ser yo quién tire del gatillo."

oOOo

"_Demonios_" era el quinto cigarro en una hora "_No se la pueden vivir todo el día encerrados._"

Apenas y pudo dormir, como todas las veces pasadas desde el último día en que vio a Mello. Desde entonces se la había pasado frente al monitor en busca de respuesta. Todo el trabajo lo llevo hasta ese enorme hotel en la mejor zona de la cuidad. Donde ya llevaba tiempo de estar vigilando la puerta principal y la entrada al estacionamiento subterráneo debajo de este.

El cigarro se había agotado, lo dejo caer al suelo y lo pisoteó. No perdió más tiempo en sacar otro de su bolsillo junto con su encendedor. Puso el pequeño objeto relleno de nicotina en su boca, encendió la flama del encendedor y con la palma de su mano busco protegerla del viento.

Después vio un auto negro acercarse a la entrada principal del hotel, donde una figura femenina de cabellos rubios salía de este. Cuando salió completamente reconoció quién era. Apagó el encendedor y tomó el cigarro en sus manos, lo guardó mientras no le quitaba la vista a la mujer.

La mujer estaba hablando con el chofer del auto, que tenía el vidrio del lado del copiloto abajo. Se dirigieron unas pocas palabras y el auto regresó nuevamente a la avenida transitada. La mujer se quedó todavía donde estaba, mirando hacia la pequeña pantalla de su celular.

El pelirrojo se acercó cuidadosamente hacia la mujer. Por suerte había traído consigo el arma que le había escondido a la rubia, que por fortuna aun estaba en la habitación cuando se llevaron las cosas de Mello. El arma la llevaba escondida en la espalda, la sacó con cuidado para que nadie lo notara y la volvió a esconder pero esta vez en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

Se acercó cautelosamente a la mujer por la espalda, quien todavía seguía distraída que no notó a la persona detrás de ella, que la apuntaba con algo sobre la ropa.

"Una palabra y ten por seguro que disparo."

Estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo pudo descuidarse tanto? Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó ahí inmóvil.

"Guarda el celular y camina como si nada pasara," le empezó a decir de manera desafiante "Te seguiré a pocos centímetros, ya lo sabes, una sola palabra o movimiento en falso."

Obedeció a lo que le decían, guardó el celular y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. Atravesó la recepción sin ningún problema y con tranquilidad. Sentía por detrás que la seguía de cerca, con el arma apuntando directamente a su espalda.

Se paró enfrente a los elevadores y apretó el botón de la flecha que marcaba hacia arriba. Nuevamente se le acercó, sintiendo la boca de la pistola sobre su espalda.

"Si sube mucha gente al ascensor, no lo tomes," le ordenó.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salieron de ellas unas cuantas personas. Cómo no había gente cerca esperando el ascensor, subieron en el con calma. El pelirrojo al entrar, inmediatamente apretó el botón para cerrar las puertas. Las cuales se encerraron casi enseguida. La mujer apretó el botón correspondiente al piso donde se encontraba la guarida temporal.

"¿No te habías ido ya, Matt?" preguntó la mujer sin voltear a verlo, pero este no le contestó "Pierdes tu tiempo aquí."

Sintió el arma más pegada a su cuerpo, haciendo que se resaltara.

"Necesito saber la verdad," le contestó fríamente.

"Pero ya la sabes," le dijo mientras se empezaba a tranquilizar.

"No de la boca de Mello."

"Mello ya no está aquí," se escuchó un pequeño timbre anunciado que habían llegado al piso señalado.

Matt le dio un pequeño empujón con el arma a la rubia para que empezara a caminar. Ambos salieron del elevador, caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Viendo que no había nadie, sacó el arma del su bolsillo y le apuntaba a la mujer en la nuca.

"Te pararas enfrente de la fuerte y no tocarás hasta que yo me haya puesto a lado de esta," le ordenó nuevamente "Te estaré apuntando y si algo sale mal, te mataré a ti y después a tus compañeros."

La rubia ya no dijo nada solo siguió caminando. Después se paró en una puerta de una de las habitaciones que se encontraban al fondo. Matt inmediatamente se colocó de lado derecho de la puerta sin dejar de apuntarla con el arma. Hizo una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza, dándole entender a la rubia que tocara la puerta.

Ella obedeció sin musitar y llamó a la puerta. Al poco rato escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, solo unos segundos y le abrieron la puerta completamente. En ese instante apareció Matt por detrás de la rubia, sujetando el cuello con un brazo y el arma sobre su cabeza. Tomando por sorpresa a Lester, quién había sido él quien había abierto la puerta.

"¿Dónde está Near?" preguntó sin moverse de su sitio.

Lester al ver la situación de su compañera, dejó entrar a Matt, quién no soltaba a Halle. Cerró la puerta y le dio a entender que lo siguiera. Caminaron hacia otra habitación donde había cuatro televisiones apagadas, excepto por una que marcaba un punto exacto en un mapa. Una laptop sobre la misma mesa que los televisores y frente a esta un peliblanco sentado sobre una silla giratoria, jugueteaba con su cabello y con unos auriculares sobre sus orejas.

Miró de reojo al ver entrar al comandante Lester y a Halle junto con una visita inesperada. No mostró signo de sorpresa, ninguna expresión alguna, solo regresó su mirada al monitor.

"No esperaba verte, Matt."

"¿Dónde está Mello?" preguntó de inmediato al verse frente a frente con el peliblanco.

"Ya te dije que no está aquí," le repitió Halle y Matt pegaba más el arma en la cabeza de la rubia.

"No me amenazas con eso, Jeevas," dijo el sucesor de L sin contestar a la pregunta del pelirrojo "Mátala si quieres, la violencia no resuelve los problemas."

Apretó los dientes de furia y fruncía el ceño. Escuchó un arma cargarse cerca de su oreja y miró de reojo que el pelinegro le estaba apuntando en la cabeza. Soltó a la rubia a los pocos segundos, pero sin soltar el arma.

"¿Dónde está Mello?" volvió a preguntar con más insistencia.

"Halle contestó a tu pregunta," le contestó sin mucha importancia "Revisa el lugar si quieres."

Matt miró a la rubia, quien lo miró con cara de sinceridad. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella no mentía. Pero aun así no podía confiar en el peliblanco.

"Déjenos solos," indicó Near, haciendo que sus tres ayudantes abandonaran la habitación casi de inmediato cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Mello ahora trabaja conmigo."

"No te creo," contestó mientras miraba al peliblanco con ojos asesinos.

"Velo por ti mismo," movió la computadora portátil para que el pelirrojo pudiera ver el monitor.

En la imagen se podían ver la misma habitación en donde se encontraba en ese instante los mismos televisores. Uno mostraba el mapa de Tokyo, otro era la imagen de una de las calles de Tokyo y los dos últimos estaban apagados.

Frente al peliblanco había una mesa con fotografías, mapas, sobres y cartas escritas a mano. Near tomó una de la fotografías y se la entregó a Mello, quien la miró confundido. El ángulo de la cámara no mostraba la fotografía que la rubia veía.

"_Ella es Lady Lyn_" empezó a decir el sucesor de L "_Líder del grupo Rose Rouge, una banda de mafiosas que empezó con sus actividades cuando el caso Kira terminó. Pero creemos que tienen actividad desde hace algunos años._"

"_El grupo se conforma de catorce mujeres incluyendo a la líder_" continuó "_Se han visto involucradas desde robos a bancos con grandes cantidades, lavado de dinero, narcotráfico y por supuesto, asesinatos._"

"_¿Qué tiene este grupo para que hayan llamado tu atención?_" preguntó la rubia mientras regresaba la fotografía.

"_Están buscando novatas para unos nuevos proyectos,_" le contestó y volteo a mirarla "_Y se han interesado en ti._"

"_¿Vas a lanzarme directamente hacia los leones?"_ preguntó.

"_Fue Lady Lyn quien mandó secuestrarte_" dijo sin contestarle la pregunta a Kheel "_También buscan revelar el rostro de L y creyeron que al tenerte, lo lograrían._"

Señalo la pantalla que marcaba una de las calles de Tokyo. "_Esa es una de las calles que más frecuentan, lo más seguro es que estén vigilando la calle en estos_," bajó el brazo "_Como ya habrás deducido, te dejaras capturar por ellas y te llevaran directamente a su cuartel general. Has trabajado en esos ambientes, sabrás como manejarlo._"

"_Preparen el auto,_" dijo ahora dirigiéndose a los tres que estaban al fondo, donde salieron de inmediato Lester y Giovanni.

"_Tienes treinta minutos para alistarte, lo más femenina posible,_" le dijo ahora refiriéndose a Mello "_y lleva los lentes, la pistola y el reloj contigo_."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Halle se le acercó y la tomó del brazo, dándole a entender que saliera para alistarse.

Apretó una tecla para congelar la imagen. "Está en video, no hay otra prueba más confiable que esa."

Siguió mirando la pantalla y después miró el televisor que se encontraba encendido. Memorizó el mapa y el punto fijo que se mostraba. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera tomar la perilla, el peliblanco le llamó nuevamente.

"Si vas hacia allá, la terminarás viendo muerta… y lo que menos queremos es que eso pase."

"¿Queremos?" repitió "Tú solo la usas como si fuera parte de tu rompecabezas, Near. Si ella muriese, a ti te importaría un bledo."

"Te equivocas, Jeevas," dijo el peliblanco mirando al pelirrojo "Me importa Mello tanto como a ti."

Esas palabras hicieron que regresara la mirada al sucesor de L. Quiso decirle algo pero el peliblanco le ganó la palabra.

"En estos momentos Mello se encuentra sobre la cuerda floja, o se gana la confianza de ellas o termina muerta," le explicaba "Un error de ella o de nosotros y será su fin."

"¿¡En qué demonios la metiste!" le preguntó furioso mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por el cuello de la piyama blanca.

"Tranquilo Jeevas" dijo tranquilamente Near "Ya te dije la violencia no resuelve nada."

Aflojó un poco la presión pero aun así no lo soltó. Sabía que se estaba burlando de él, aunque su rostro no lo mostraba. Sabía que desde sus adentros el peliblanco solo lo estaba provocando pero aun así no podía controlarse, el enano bien sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas.

"Además no creo que se le haga grato a Mello tu presencia, Matt," añadió "Ya sabes, por nuestra pequeña charla anterior por teléfono."

"No es de tu incumbencia," le reclamó "Aún así tengo que hablar con ella, aunque ella no quiera escucharme."

Hizo una pequeña sonrisa. "Si trabajas para mí en esto, permitiré que hables con ella."

"¿Cómo que 'me permitirás'? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme si debo o no hablar con Mello?"

"Oh, ¿olvide decírtelo?" dijo juguetonamente "Mello está dispuesto a dejarse su feminidad, solo por mí. Por lo que ya es mi propiedad."

Ante tales palabras, recibió como respuesta un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro. Haciendo que el pequeño peliblanco cayera al suelo con fuerza. Lester y Giovanni entraron inmediatamente al escuchar el golpe, y sujetaron a Matt antes de que este le quisiera dar otro golpe a Near.

Halle se acercó a Near para ver si este estaba bien, quien se levantó del suelo sin ayuda con una mano sobre su mejilla golpeada. Después sintió un líquido caliente salir de su boca y recorrer su barbilla. Manchando de rojo su impecable piyama blanca.

Tocó su labio y miró la sangre que tenía en sus dedos, para después sonreír. "¿Satisfecho?"

"¡No hasta dejarte desfigurado!" contestó el pelirrojo tratándose de zafar de los hombres de Near.

"Aun así dejare que trabajes para mí," dijo mientras tomaba un pañuelo que le ofrecía Halle "Tú desempeño me dirá si te dejaré hablar con Mello."

"¡Mello no es de tu propiedad!" le gritó furioso.

"Qué te lo diga ella en persona… claro si es que te lo ganas" diciendo esto abandonó la habitación junto con Halle, cuando estuvo a salvo, Lester y Giovanni soltaron a Matt, llevándose su arma consigo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras oía que cerraban la puerta y le colocaban llave. Golpeó con fuerza el suelo con su puño. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

La pantalla de la computadora se mostró blanca con una L en medio de color negro y escuchó la voz del peliblanco por los altavoces.

"Te mandaré tu trabajo a esta computadora, ya lo sabes" le advirtió "De esto depende que te deje hablar con Mello.

"¡Mello no es—!" pera la llamada se cortó y esta vez mostrando el trabajo que le había asignado el peliblanco. "¡Maldición!"

oOOo

"Siéntete como en tu casa, linda," le dijo Lady Lyn a Mello mientras la llevaba consigo para que se sentara junto a ella en el enorme sillón "Tráiganle la especialidad de la casa."

Le hizo señales al bar tender para que empezar a prepara las bebidas. Las mujeres se dispersaron por el lugar, unas en las mesas de juegos, otras en el bar, unas pocas junto al estéreo decidiendo la música que escucharían. Solo las gemelas, la pelirroja, la castaña y la pelinegra estaban en el mismo juego de sala que su líder. Al parecer solo el grupo selecto por Lady Lyn podían sentarse en el mismo lugar donde ella se encontrara.

Al poco rato llegó el bar tender con una charola con la bebidas. Las repartió para después regresar a su puesto detrás de la barra. La rubia le entregó su copa a la ojiazul, quien miró desconfiada la copa con el líquido de color azul celeste.

"Descuida," escuchó que decía Yayoi, la pelirroja "Si te quisiéramos muerta, ya lo hubiéramos hecho desde hace mucho, niña."

Miró a la pelirroja que alzaba un poco la copa, en forma de brindis y bebía un poco. Ella bebió de igual manera sin dejar de verla. Tosió un poco, haciendo que la líder le diera otra vez de su atención.

"¿Qué nunca habías tomado, mi niña?" le preguntó dulcemente "Ya te acostumbrarás."

"No debería tratar de esa manera a la recién llegada, Lady-sama" le susurró su mano derecha Cheiko, la castaña de anteojos "Todavía se encuentra en prueba."

"Descuida Chieko," bebió un poco "Tengo la impresión que esta niña no nos defraudara.

"¡Kyaaa, eres tan linda!" decían las gemelas al mismo tiempo, que se sentaba una a cada lado de Mello y el daban un abrazo entre las dos.

"Sabes…" decía una de ellas mientras tomaba el cabello de la rubia y los alzaba en forma de dos pequeñas colas de caballo. Mello solo ponía sus ojos en blanco en forma de fastidio. "Te verías muy linda peinada así."

"Kita, ¿pero qué dices?" dijo su hermana mientras acercaba a la rubia más hacia ella y le hacia una media cola con sus manos "Se vería mejor con una media cola."

"¡Suzu por supuesto que no!" y así empezó una pelea de insultos entre las dos hermanas, mientras que la rubia que se encontraba en medio suspiraba fastidiada.

"Chicas tranquilas," les decía su líder haciendo que se callaran "Mejor les encargaré que le escojan un buen vestido a la recién llegada para el evento de pasado mañana."

"¡Sí!" quitaron emocionadas las gemelas, se levantaron y salieron de la enorme habitación tomadas de la mano.

"Un nuevo juguete para las gemelas," comentó burlonamente la pelirroja, mientras sonreía confiada.

"Al menos te dejaran en paz, Yayoi," comentó la pelinegra "Pero descuida, en cuanto se aburran de la nueva, las tendrás de vuelta."

Yayoi puso cara de pocos amigos y miro de manera asesina a la pelinegra, a la que no le tomó la mayor importancia. Conocían el carácter de la pelirroja, seria y con poco sentido del humor. Mello se dio de cuenta eso con solo mirar en como actuaban en su verdadero ambiente. Como un investigador observando a los animales salvajes en su hábitat natural.

"¿De qué evento se refiere…?" empezó a preguntar la rubia menor a la líder, pero no estaba del todo contenta de referirse a ella como su jefa.

"Ah, cierto" empezó a decir Lady Lyn mientras escuchaba a su nueva seguidora "De ahora en adelante me llamaras por Lady-sama, ¿entendido?

"Si… _demonios ahora referirme a ella como mi jefa, que fastidio,_" contestó y se quejó en sus adentros "¿De qué evento se refiere, Lady-sama?

La rubia mayor le hizo una seña a su mano derecha para que contestara por ella. "Dos veces al año hacemos una fiesta privada de gala para beneficencia…"

"_¿Beneficencia? Si claro, solo un disfraz para hacer negocios dentro de la fiesta y nadie se dé cuenta de ello,_" pensó la ojiazul mientras escuchaba a la castaña.

"Donde dentro tendremos que cerrar un trato muy importante con un ingeniero," continuó explicando Cheiko" quién nos proporcionó una gran ayuda con trabajos anteriores referentes al caso Kira.

"Tuviste la suerte de llegar a tiempo para la fiesta" la que habló esta vez fue la líder "Un ambiente perfecto para presentarte a nuestro equipo, por así llamarlo."

"_Estoy segura que Near pensara actuar dentro de ese evento._"

"No olvidemos, Lady-sama" la pelinegra tomó la palabra "Que el ingeniero se ha mostrado muy interesado en conocer a nuestra nueva integrante."

"Tienes razón, Atara," le felicitó Lady Lyn a la pelinegra "Ahí es donde entras tú, Michelle. El ingeniero pues… se ha mostrado un poco preocupado últimamente al estar trabajando para nosotras durante los últimos años, ya sabes, querer cuidar su imagen y todo eso."

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" preguntó tratando de sonar ansiosa por querer ayudar.

"Tú trabajo será… convencer al ingeniero para que acepte el nuevo trato," respondió Lady Lyn mirando la bebida dentro de su copa y luego la miró de reojo "Es bastante simple querida, usa tus encantos para conquistarlo y así lo tendrás completamente a tu merced para beneficio del grupo."

Tragó con dificultad, al igual de tratar de no ponerse furiosa. ¿Tenía que… coquetearle al tipo y ser pareja de ese? Y peor aún, seguramente tendrá que acostarse con él en algún momento. De solo pensarlo le dieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Prácticamente su nuevo cuerpo era virgen a lo que se refiere con el sexo. Todavía no se sentía muy confiada en ese aspecto.

"Mmm… como lo pensé" dijo la pelirroja al ver la reacción de Mello "La chica parece un gato asustadizo, ¿de qué nos servirá ahora, Lady-sama?

Rodeó a la ojiazul con su brazo. "No nos defraudara, yo lo sé," dijo muy convencida la líder "Estará dispuesta a perder su miedo por el bien del grupo, ¿cierto, Michelle?"

Solamente afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, no muy convencida de lo que verdad estaba a punto de hacer.

"Asunto arreglado," quitó su brazo del cuerpo de la rubia menor "Atara, encárgate de los modales de esta niña; Cheiko, confirma la venida del ingeniero y Yayoi, muéstrale su nuevo cuarto a Michelle. Las gemelas ya se encargaran del vestido."

La pelirroja se levantó casi de inmediato, dándole señas con la mirada a Mello para que la siguiera, quién se levantó poco después que la pelirroja lo hiciera. Mientras se dirigían a la salida de la enorme habitación, Chieko sacaba su celular y se levantaba para hablar en privado con el ingeniero, mientras Atara hablaba con Lady Lyn sobre las lecciones que le debía dar a la nueva integrante.

Al salir de la habitación recorrieron unos largos y fríos pasillos, donde el silencio reinaba la mayor parte y solo el sonido de los zapatos era el único sonido que se escuchaba dentro del laberinto de paredes. Llevaron hasta una puerta que se notaba que era de una madera y perilla muy fina. Yayoi sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, antes de que dejara sola a Mello, le dijo las últimas indicaciones.

"Esta será tu habitación," le explicó fríamente "Las siguientes puertas son de las otras miembros, no puedes entrara a ellos sin que ellas te lo hayan pedido. Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha están las duchas. Aquí a la izquierda está el elevador que conduce a la sala de monitores y a la habitación de Lady-sama, por el momento no tienes acceso a ninguno de ellos por lo que no intentes nada."

Le entregó la llave. "Solo tienes un juego así que no las pierdas," se dispuso a irse pero antes de perderse en la esquina, le dio una última indicación "Atara vendrá en unos momentos para ver tus modales y las gemelas vendrán en la mañana para la prueba del vestido.

Vio como la pelirroja daba vuelta en la esquina y entró a su nueva habitación. Nuevamente se encontraba en una prisión de lujos. Una cama matrimonial cubierta de telas finas, una suave alfombra, una pequeña sala en una de las esquinas de la habitación y una televisión plana sobre la pared frente a la cama.

Sobre la cama notó que le habían dejado sus gafas de sol, que anteriormente le habían quitado cuando le vendaron los ojos. Se levantó la blusa y colocó la pistola también sobre la cama. De verdad que las Rose Rogue confiaban en ella porque no la habían inspeccionado desde que llegó. De todos modos colocó el arma bajo una almohada.

Miró el reloj que traía en su muñeca. Apenas pasaba más de medio día y parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo después del secuestro. El día sería largo, como los anteriores. Vivir encerrada durante dos días hasta que el dichoso evento se diera a cabo.

¿Qué tendrá pensado Near? ¿Qué estará haciendo Matt en estos momentos? ¿Valdría la pena arriesgar su vida solo para que el plan de Near salga bien?

Solo eran unas cuantas de la gran cantidad de preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza. Se recostó bocabajo sobre la cama, que era mucho más cómoda que la de la suite del hotel. Miró hacia la nada, para después poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente.

"Matt…" dijo en un susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Continuara…**


	11. Lluvia

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de ustedes XD_

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 11**

**Lluvia  
**

* * *

_"__¡Camina __derecha! __¡No __debes __derramar __ni __una __sola __gota!__"_

"_Se nota que conviviste con tu hermano, ¡te sientas como hombre!"_

"_¡Tienes que ser más discreta mientras comes! ¡Con esos ruidos pareces un cerdo!"_

Tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama después de cuatro horas de tontas lecciones de modales. Los regaños zumbaban en su mente como disco rayado. La pelinegra le exigió demasiado, como si esperara resultados a la primera de puro milagro y a cualquier pequeño error recibía un tremendo golpe en la cabeza con una revista enrollada. Si volvía a escuchar cualquier otra palabra, mataría a la primera persona que se le cruzase. Para su suerte, Atara se retiró cuando terminaron de comer.

Levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirar la hora de su reloj de muñeca. Serían ya casi las seis de la tarde. Al menos las tontas lecciones habían servido para que el tiempo se pasara rápido, por así decirlo.

Se sentó sobre la cama y subió ambos pies, con sus manos suavemente se daba un masaje. Empezaba con pequeños toques, ya que por muy pequeña fuera la presión, sus pies respondían con un punzante dolor. Esto se debía a que durante las cuatro horas de lecciones sin sentido tuvo que usar tacones. Al nunca haber usado los endemoniados zapatos, sus pies terminaron palpitando de dolor.

Después de masajear por unos minutos sus adoloridos pies. Tomó el control remoto de la televisión, encendió el aparato y empezó a darle una vuelta completa a todos los canales, después recordó que no tenía ganas de ver programas tontos ni noticieros dando las malas noticias de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Apagó el televisor y aventó el control hacia cierto de su cama, si se llegara a caer no le importaría, al fin y al cabo no era suyo.

¿Qué hacer para perder tiempo? Tuvo la curiosidad de salir y dar una vuelta por el cuartel, de lo poco por donde se le permitía andar. Pero lo pensó dos veces antes de siquiera moverse de su lugar. Si se encontraba a las gemelas, podía darse por ser hostigada por el resto del día, sin mencionar que también las tendría que ver mañana para lo del vestido. Además no quería escuchar la palabra 'linda' de la boca de esa rubia oxigenada.

"_Hasta __mi __cabello __es __más __natural __que __el __suyo,_" pensó mientras miraba las puntas de su cabello, para después acomodárselo hacia atrás.

Desde su lugar le dio un vistazo a la habitación, tal vez habría algo con el cual la entretendría un rato. Empezó por los cajones de las mesitas de noche, buscó en la que estaba a su lado derecho y encontró una buena cantidad de revistas. Varios nombres, con diferentes fechas, pero en lo que si concordaban esas revistas era que en la portada aparecía Lady Lyn junto con su grupo selecto de chicas. También, en una que otra portada, salían otras chicas pertenecientes al grupo.

Buscó la revista más reciente, que tenía fecha de hace seis meses atrás, y fue directamente a las páginas en donde estaba el artículo que hablaban de Rose Rouge y su fiesta de beneficencia. Donde encontró más de ocho hojas dedicadas a Lady Lyn y sus seguidoras. En la primera hoja se podía apreciar una foto de rostro completo de la rubia con el logotipo de una empresa de maquillaje, el disfraz que cubre el verdadero rostro de la mafia femenina.

Seguida de la fotografía, estaba una reseña de una página donde se resumía lo que había sucedido en el evento junto con una que otra fotografía donde aparecía Lady Lyn y sus invitados, bajo estas una lista de los nombres de los invitados que salían en la foto. Después de la reseña, las siguientes páginas se dedicaron a varias fotos donde en la mayoría aparecía Lady Lyn con sus seguidoras, otras fotografías mostrando lo que sucedió en el evento, otras con más invitados sin la presencia de la rubia. Todas con una pequeña leyenda bajo estas.

De un momento recordó el tan mencionado ingeniero, al que tendría que convencer durante o después de la fiesta. Buscó en las leyendas que estaban debajo de las fotos un nombre que empezara con la palabra 'ingeniero,' pero no había ninguno. O habían dejado pasar ese pequeño detalle o el tan mencionado ingeniero no se encontraba en ninguna de las fotografías.

Terminó de hojear lo que quedaba de la revista y continuó con las otras, poniéndose cómoda sobre la cama. Después de un rato terminó de leer todas y las regresó al cajón donde las encontró.

Nuevamente se había quedado sin algo que hacer, además había optado por una posición en la que le dio mucha pereza de siquiera pararse o moverse. Cerró los ojos y sus oídos se agudizaron, podía escuchar pasos que venían de los pasillos, mujeres platicando, la música de la sala común. También empezó a escuchar que pequeños golpecitos daban con el techo del edificio, había empezado a llover.

Tomó una almohada, se la colocó debajo de su cabeza y se dedicó a escuchar el sonido del agua al caer, que le servía como canción de cuna.

"Matt…" susurró antes de que dejara de escuchar el sonido del agua caer y quedar profundamente dormida.

oOOo

En cualquier momento se pondría el sol y él seguía tecleando. Tecleando y tecleando sin parar, como si su vida dependiera de ella. El trabajo que le había encargado el peliblanco era bastante sencillo en comparación en lo que había hecho con anterioridad. Se le había encargado jaquear un sistema y obtener una simple lista. ¿Para qué quisiera Near una lista?

Esa pregunta se la hacía mientras seguía tecleando. El trabajo era sencillo, pero lo que le había tomado bastante tiempo era que la seguridad del sistema era demasiado complicada y tenía muchas trampas en su contra. Pero ya solo le faltaba pasar una seguridad mínima y tendría la lista en un par de minutos.

Después de cinco minutos había conseguido el archivo que se le había pedido y salió inmediatamente del sistema antes de que fuera descubierto. Abrió el archivo recién conseguido y revisó su contenido, era una simple lista de invitados. Nuevamente, ¿para que quisiera una lista de invitados Near? ¿Acaso querer entrar a la fiesta haciéndose pasar por otra persona?

Quería esas respuestas, pero sabía que el peliblanco no se prestaría para contestárselas. Había hecho lo que se habían pedido, tenía el derecho de ver a Mello, era lo que más le importaba. Le mando el archivo a Near, quien inmediatamente respondió poniendo la pantalla en blanco con una enorme L de color negro.

"Bien hecho Jeevas," dijo tras los monitores "Sabía que podía contar contigo."

"Ya hice tu tonto trabajo, tengo derecho de hablar con Mello," dijo seriamente mirando hacía la pantalla.

"Tú trabajo aún todavía no termina."

"¡Pero hice tú estúpido encargo!" reclamó mientras daba un golpe a la mesa con su puño.

"Tranquilo Jeevas, ¿qué habíamos dicho sobre la violencia?" preguntó haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera más la paciencia "Mañana recibirás mas información."

La pantalla se volvió negra y Matt dio otro golpe a la mesa. Nuevamente someterse a las órdenes del pequeño peliblanco, sumando que tendría que seguir encerrado en la habitación. No sabía cuando vería Mello, ni mucho menos si lo dejaran salir de la habitación dentro de poco. Todo esto le dio por la necesidad de fumar.

Sacó un cigarrillo, se lo coloco en la boca y antes de que pudiera encender fuego, una voz detrás de la puerta llamó. "No se puede fumar dentro de la habitación.

Lo que le faltaba, más limitaciones. Guardó sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacia la ventana que estaba cubierta por las cortinas. Al menos que se le permitiera un poco de aire fresco.

"_De __seguro __la __habitación __tiene __cámaras __ocultas,_" pensó el pelirrojo "_No __lo __dudaría __si __estamos __hablando __de __Near.__"_

Abrió las cortinas de en par en par, se sorprendió un poco al ver que el cielo había sido cubierto por nubes negras y caía agua por montones. Había estado mucho tiempo frente al monitor que no se había dado cuenta de que ya llevaba tiempo que estaba lloviendo.

Se quedó ahí parado mientras miraba el agua caer, de repente recordó algo que había pasado meses atrás, el día en que el caso Kira se había dado a conocer como resuelto.

_**Flash Back**_

Todo el día había estado lloviendo, se daba por hecho que algunas calles ya estarían inundadas. No había mucha gente en las calles por causa de la lluvia, solo algunos niños que quisieron disfrutar de la lluvia y algunos que necesitaban la sensación de mojarse bajo la lluvia. Al igual que la mayoría de las personas, Matt y Mello se habían resguardado del fenómeno meteorológico y se quedaron en el hotel donde se estaban hospedando desde hace algunos meses.

Los dos estaban recostados sobre la cama, uno de cada lado de esta. El pelirrojo jugaba con su pequeña consola mientras que el rubio miraba al techo mientras comía de una mitad de una barra de chocolate y escuchaba las noticias por medio de una pequeña radio que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Hace rato que habían dado la noticia que el caso Kira había sido resuelto por el gran detective L, ahora los periodistas comentaban sobre la gran noticia.

Dando la última mordida a la barra de chocolate, el rubio le ordenó al pelirrojo. "Matt, ve a comprarme más chocolate."

"Está lloviendo," dijo sin dejar de mirar la pequeña pantalla.

"¿Y eso qué?" preguntó molesto el rubio mientras miraba con enojo al pelirrojo, quien todavía seguía con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

"Me voy a mojar."

"¡Para eso sirve el paraguas, pedazo de idiota!" le gritó, tratando de que por un momento lo viera y se intimidara con su mirada, pero no lo logró.

"Ya no tenemos paraguas," le contestó mientras apretaba sin parar los botones de la consola.

"¿¡Cómo que ya no tenemos paraguas!"

"Lo dejaste inservible en tu frustrado intento de matar a una cucaracha," le recordó el pelirrojo mientras miraba como el jefe principal del videojuego se destruía con los últimos espadazos que le daba.

"¡Esa maldita cucaracha se quería meter con mi chocolate!"

"¿Y eso qué—?" dejó de apretar botones al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y aparecía las palabras _Game__Over_ en la consola.

Antes de que Mello pudiera tomarlo por el cuello y ahorcarlo, el pelirrojo fue más rápido y se levantó de la cama, corriendo hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta, cuando vio que el rubio se incorporaba con una cara furiosa, salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Mello corrió tras él y al ser más rápido que el inactivo pelirrojo, pudo alcanzarlo en las escaleras. Pero Matt parecía tener suerte porque pudo escapar del rubio cuando iban escaleras abajo. Atravesaron la recepción y ambos salieron del edificio, donde Mello se abalanzó contra Matt, haciendo que ambos cayeran boca abajo sobre un charco, donde terminaron empapados.

El rubio se sentó a lado de Matt, quien seguía sobre el suelo pero ahora boca arriba. Ambos en silencio, dejando que la lluvia los mojara aún más.

Entonces se escuchaba una pequeña risita. Matt volteó a ver a Mello y se dio cuenta que era él quien se ría y miraba hacia el cielo nublado, dejando que las gotas acariciara su rostro.

"Matt… eres un idiota," comentó después de calmarse "Aún así terminaste mojado, perro pulgoso."

"Lo sé," dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba "Pero hice que te dieras una buena refrescada."

Con su mano salpicó al pelirrojo, quién terminó con la cara algo enlodada. Se quedaron un rato ahí sentados bajo la lluvia en total silencio y al final fueron juntos a comprar el chocolate de Mello. Para el final del día, ambos ya habían agarrado un resfriado.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Recargado en la pared junto a la ventana, mirando la cuidad iluminada decorada con gotas cristalizas que caían del cielo, sonreía al recordar esa pelea de un día lluvioso. Con su mano desnuda tocaba el frío cristal de la ventana, era la misma sensación que aquella vez. Cuanto deseaba por estar afuera y mojarse hasta quedar empapado. Con suerte y al final de todo esto, ambos disfrutaran mojarse bajo la lluvia nuevamente.

oOOo

Revoloteaba su mechón de cabello mientras jugaba con sus robots de juguete y cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia unas pantallas que mostraban la habitación en donde tenía encerrado al pelirrojo. Pero miraba en una en especial, la cual mostraba al videogamer junto a la ventana con una mano sobre esta.

Con un control remoto que estaba a su lado hizo un pequeño acercamiento hacia el rostro de Matt, el cual estaba de algún modo feliz pero por otro lado… melancólico. Sin ninguna expresión alguna en su rostro, quitó la mirada de los televisores y los apagó.

"Halle…" llamó el peliblanco a la rubia, quien estaba en la misma habitación sentada frente a un computador "¿Encontraste en la base de datos nombres con las características que pedí?

"Sí, aquí están," contestó la rubia mientras tomaba unos papeles de la impresora, se levantaba y se lo estregaba al sucesor de L.

Tomó los papeles y le dio una hojeada rápida. "Bien, dáselos a Rester y Giovanni para que se encarguen de estas personas."

"Sí, Near," dijo Halle mientras le devolvían los papeles y salía de la habitación hacia la sala de suite donde se encontraban sentados los antes mencionados.

Rester se levantó de su asiento al ver a la rubia acercarse, quién le tendió los papeles y este los tomó, escogió la mitad y la otra se la entregó a Giovanni.

"Ya saben que hacer," les dijo Halle mientras miraba a los hombres preparándose para salir.

"Claro," contestó el pelinegro "¿Para cuándo quiere terminado esto?"

"Mañana antes del atardecer," contestó "Si es antes, mejor."

"Entendido," fue lo último que Rester dijo antes de que ambos salieran de la suite.

Halle estuvo todavía un rato mirando la puerta por donde habían salieron Giovanni y Rester, después miró hacia la habitación donde tenían encerrado al pelirrojo. Quería entrar y explicarle a Matt lo que estaba pasando, aunque sabía que Near había apagado los monitores de las cámaras, no confiaba que el peliblanco las tendría apagadas por mucho tiempo.

Arriesgándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Matt. Estando a pocos centímetros de esta, escuchó al peliblanco que la llamaba. Dudó por un momento de atender llamado de inmediato, miró la puerta por última vez y regresó con el peliblanco.

oOOo

Escuchaba cuchicheos, el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, muebles que estaban siendo movidos de lugar. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, su vista todavía estaba un poco borrosa por lo que veía a dos personas moviéndose por la habitación. Con su mano se talló los ojos y su vista mejoró, las dos personas dentro de su cuarto eran las gemelas que miraban los vestidos que estaban colgados en un carrito de maletas, como los que existen en los hoteles.

La gemela de la media cola notó que la pequeña rubia estaba despertando. "¡Buenos días, dormilona!" exclamó emocionada, dándole un tremendo susto a Mello haciendo que se le fuera el sueño.

"¿No es muy temprano?" preguntó de malas.

"Para nada, pronto será medio día y todavía no tienes un vestido," le contestó muy alegremente Suzu, la gemela de la media cola.

"_Cierto__… __el__endemoniado__vestido,_" pensó mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco… la pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

"¡Buenos días, bella durmiente!" saludó la gemela de dos colas de caballo, quien entraba a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

"Buenos días…" saludó de mala gana, sin ni siquiera salirse la cama.

En eso sintió un jalón, haciendo que saliera de la cama casi estampándose la cara en el suelo. Había sido Suzu quien tomó el brazo de la rubia y la jaló fuera de la cama, para después volver a hacerlo para que se enderezara.

"Dentro de la cama no podrás probarte los hermosos vestidos que tenemos para ti," dijo la gemela de media cola, quien no soltaba el brazo de Mello.

"¿Y el desayuno?" preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

"Si comes ahorita no te entraran los vestidos," comentó Kita, tomando un vestido al azar "¡Este es lindo!"

"Pero tengo hambre" se quejó mientras soltaba su brazo de la gemela.

"Cuando acabemos te llevaremos a la cocina para que comas algo, pero primero…" decía la gemela de las dos colas de caballo, mientras le entregaba el vestido que había escogido al azar, que era de color lila, sin mangas y con un listón púrpura alrededor de la cintura.

"¡Pruébatelo!" gritaron al mismo tiempo y le mostraron un biombo estilo oriental con la figura impresa de un árbol de sakura.

Caminó algo insegura hacia el biombo, se colocó detrás de este. Se quitó las ropas del día pasado, dejándolas sobre el piso alfombrado. Se colocó el vestido y se subió el zipper que estaba a un costado. La talla del vestido era perfecta para ella. No había espejo para poder verse, así que salió detrás de la cortina para que las gemelas la pudieran ver.

Las gemelas la miraban con una mano en la barbilla y movían la cabeza hacia el mismo lado, al mismo tiempo. Después empezaron a caminar alrededor de Mello, observando detalladamente. Después de unos minutos regresaron a su lugar inicial.

"¿Tú qué dices hermana?" pregunto Suzu mientras miraba a su gemela.

"El lila no es su color," le contestó.

"Concuerdo contigo," y ambas empezaron a revisar la variedad de vestidos.

Así estuvieron por un par de horas, le escogían vestidos de diferentes colores y diseños a Mello, quien se los probaba y las gemelas eran el jurado si era un opción o se desechaba. De unos veinte vestidos que había en el carrito, tres habían sido escogidos como posibles para que la rubia usara uno en la fiesta. Le hicieron volverse a probar aquellos vestidos, pero fueron desechados al igual que los otros.

Mello estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cuando las gemelas mandaron traer otro carrito de vestidos. Nuevamente empezó la rutina, le daban un vestido, se lo probaba y este era rechazado. Eso pasó con unos diez vestidos de la segunda ronda.

Hasta que le entregaron uno de color negro, parecía un pedazo de tela común y corriente a simple vista a comparación de los demás vestidos. Algunos fueron muy llamativos en cuanto al color o en cuanto al diseño, pero este vestido era el único de color negro que había visto en la enorme colección.

Lo tomó de mala gana, se lo probó y salió para el veredicto final. Se sorprendió al ver la reacción de las gemelas. El vestido ajustado a su cuerpo hasta la cadera y flojo hasta el largo del vestido que le llegaba hasta la punta de los pies, de tela brillante, con un escote discreto en la parte del busto, pero en la parte trasera se podía apreciar bellamente su espalda gracias al escote que tenía el vestido. Las gemelas de cabellos castaños claro la miraban con estrellas en los ojos y pequeñas lágrimas podían apreciarse que empezaban a salir de estos.

"¡Kyaa, te ves lindísima!" dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían hacia ella y le daba un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que Mello casi se asfixiara.

"¡Voy por mi cámara!" gritó Kita después de estar un tiempo abrazando a la rubia y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, que compartía junto con su hermana.

"¡Lady-sama se pondrá feliz cuando le digamos que tienes el vestido perfecto!" comentó feliz la otra gemela mientras seguía abrazando a la ojiazul, quien trataba de zafarse sin éxito "¡Y por supuesto dejarás atónito al ingeniero!

Con todas sus fuerzas pudo soltarse de las manos de la gemela. "Y dime… ¿cómo es el tan mencionado ingeniero?"

Suzu se quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta pero después el rostro se le iluminó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas y empezar a danzar alrededor de la rubia.

"Tan divino, cortés y un gran porte~" empezó a describirlo mientras canturreaba y seguía danzando "Muy serio, con un aire misterioso y sobre todo… apuesto."

"Sí, claro," susurró amargadamente Mello "¿Pero cómo es él físicamente?"

Se detuvo y se quedo pensando un momento. "Creo que hay una fotografía de él en la revista de hace unos meses.

La gemela de la media cola se acercó a la mesita de noche que contenía las revistas. Abrió el cajón y buscó la revista más reciente, al encontrarla la hojeó hasta encontrar la fotografía. Se acercó a Mello y le dio la revista en sus manos para señalarle la foto. Pero no señalaba un rostro de primer plano, si no una persona que se mostraba al fondo de la fotografía.

"El ingeniero no es muy fotogénico por lo que evita tomarse fotos en los eventos, pero esto es lo único que puedes apreciar de él antes del baile," le comentó mientras ambas miraban la fotografía.

El ingeniero era joven, al parecer no más de treinta años, piel blanca y un cabello negro muy brillante. No se lo podía apreciar sus ojos por el flequillo del cabello que era algo largo. Vestido formalmente de un smoking negro. Junto a él, a unos cuantos centímetros, se le observaban dos guaruras vestidos de traje y lentes oscuros.

"Tienes suerte que te haya tocado alguien como el ingeniero," escuchó decir a la gemela, que seguía a lado de ella "No a muchas de nosotras nos tocan socios como él."

"¿De qué me estás hablando?" preguntó mientras le miraba de reojo.

"Bueno no creas que entrar al grupo selecto de Lady-sama es sencillo," empezó a explicarle "Para eso tendrás que haber pasado la prueba, que es convencer a nuestros más importantes socios."

"Yayoi-chan, Chizune-sama y Atara-sama, al igual que Kita y yo pasamos por esta misma prueba" continuaba "Por eso somos las que nos tiene más confianza Lady-sama, las demás chicas son inferiores al no pasar la prueba."

Mello dejó de mirar a la castaña y volvió sus mirada hacia la fotografía. Después escuchó pasos que se acercaban, levantó la mirada y vio que la otra gemela entraba corriendo a la habitación con la cámara en la mano.

"¡Llegue!" gritó triunfante mientras cerraba la puerta "¡Bien Michelle tu mejor pose!"

Suzu le quitó la revista de la mano y se colocó junto a Kita, quien inmediatamente empezó a tomar fotos a lo loco. Mello se cegaba con el flash de la cámara mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro.

"¡No seas penosa!" le dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"No me gustan las fotografías," les dijo mientras tomaba un cojín y se lo colocaba sobre su cara.

"¡Sólo unas cuantas para que Lady-sama te vea con el vestido!"

En ese instante empezó a sonar un timbre de celular. Mello sabía que no era el suyo por qué no se lo había traído del hotel. Vio que una de las gemelas sacaba un celular de entre sus ropas y contestaba a la llamada.

"¡Lady-sama!" saludó alegremente "Acabamos de terminarle de escogerle uno, ¡y la verdad que se ve lindísima!"

Hizo una pausa, "Seguro, Lady-sama, ahí estará." Y colgó la llamada.

"¿Qué dijo, qué dijo?" preguntó emocionada su gemela.

"Lady-sama quiere hablar con Michelle durante la cena, ¡así que tendremos que escogerle un vestido para la ocasión!"

Mello estaba a punto de quererse dar un tiro, nuevamente pasar por la pesadilla de los vestidos y sin haber comido aun, claramente la ponían de mal humor. No se pudo quejar por que nuevamente las gemelas la tenían inundada mientras le entregaban vestidos para que se probara.

Después de varias rondas de vestidos, por fin pudo convencer a las gemelas para que le dejaran escoger el endemoniado vestido. Que fue uno de color azul oscuro que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, sin mangas, un listón con un moño que quedaba debajo del busto y era pegado completamente por su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin pensó que se desharía de las gemelas por una buena vez, estas exclamaron asustadas al recordar que olvidaron el detalle de los zapatos para el evento de mañana. Mello podía dar por perdido la hora de la comida y esperarse hasta la cena. Agradeció a los cielos cuando vio que las gemelas ya tenían pensado en el par que quedaría perfecto con el vestido. Cuando vio los dichosos zapatos, no estaba del todo contenta.

"¿Pretenden que muera de una caída segura?" preguntó molesta al ver el tamaño de los tacones.

"¡Oh vamos no es tan difícil!" dijo Kita mientras su hermana sentaba a Mello en la cama y esta le colocaba las zapatillas "Practicaras de aquí a la cocina y de regreso."

"_Vaya, __al __menos __no __olvidaron __alimentarme.__"_

El viaje a la cocina se le hizo eterno. Sus pies todavía sufrían del maltrato del día anterior y todavía castigarlos con el tamaño de ese tacón, nuevamente se maldecía a si misma por desear ser una mujer. ¿Pero quién dijo que ser mujer sería fácil?

Después de que comiera algo, las gemelas acompañaron a Mello a su habitación para asegurarse que regresara con los tacones puestos, que esta vez no se le hizo tan pesado. Al llegar a la habitación, las gemelas dejaron ambos vestidos colgados en la puerta y una pequeña bolsa de maquillaje para que se pudiera arreglar para la cena. Después de pelear para que le cambiaran los zapatos, que no lo pudo conseguir, las gemelas se retiraron dejando a la rubia queriendo destruir a los endemoniados zapatos.

oOOo

Se le había indicado presentarse a las siete en punto frente al elevador, donde se encontraba Chizune, para que fuera llevada a la habitación de Lady Lyn. Cuando llegaron al piso indicado, la castaña le indicó que saliera del elevador. Cuando ya había salido, la puerta del ascensor se cerró de tras suyo. Frente a ella se encontraba una puerta de madera fina con una perilla que brillaba relucientemente. Se acercó a esta y llamó dando pequeños golpes a la puerta.

"Adelante."

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró con cuidado, dentro de lo que parecía ser una simple habitación, a donde estaba ingresando parecía una casa grande dentro de otra. En la entrada muy bien iluminada se podía apreciar una mesa con un hermoso florero como centro de mesa. En las paredes había varios cuadros, el más grande era un retrato de la misma Lady Lyn, otros más pequeños donde aparecía la rubia junto a sus seguidoras y otros más que mostraban paisajes de diferentes partes del mundo.

Después de cruzar la entrada, vio una hermosa sala de color blanco con varios cojines sobre estos. Una pequeña mesa en el centro, una chimenea que estaba encendida, un tapete de piel de tigre que estaba debajo de los sillones y la mesa. Nuevamente sobre la chimenea había un retrato de Lady Lyn, diferente al otro de la entrada y otros adornos en general. El lugar estaba iluminado a media luz, por lo que el fuego de la chimenea proporcionada más luz al lugar.

Junto a la sala había un hermoso comedor para ocho personas que ya estaba arreglado para una cena para dos. La rubia mayor vestida de un bello vestido rojo, estaba sentada en una de las sillas con una copa de vino en sus manos, cuando vio a la pequeña de ojos azules le indicó con la mano el asiento donde tomaría lugar, cerca de la líder de las Rose Rogue. Mello se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento, frente a ella ya estaba servida una ensalada y una copa de vino tinto.

"¿Qué tal de tu estadía aquí con nosotras, Michelle linda?" preguntó la mujer de ojos color miel.

"Todo muy bien… _creo_…" lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro pero la rubia mayor pudo escuchar perfectamente.

"Te acostumbraras, linda," comentó después de darle un sorbo a su vino "Cuestión de tiempo."

"Claro…"

"Bueno, disfrutemos de este momento antes del evento de mañana en la noche," dijo sonriente "Buen provecho, linda."

Ambas comenzaron de la cena, empezando por la ensalada, seguido por una sopa que Mello no le pudo distinguir que contenía. De ahí siguió el plato que consistía de langosta con algo de caviar. Finalmente el postre era de algo que Mello añoraba desde hace días, un hermoso pastel de chocolate se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Durante toda la cena Lady Lyn le hacía preguntas personales a la novata, donde en algunos casos no respondía con la verdad e inventaba gustos con lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Después empezó a preguntarle cosas con relación a L. Donde Mello respondía cortadamente con cuidado en no decir con más de lo que debía.

Después de la cena, la rubia mayor le indicó a Mello que la siguiera hasta la sala, donde ambas se sentaron en diferentes sillones. La rubia menor notó una pequeña cajita blanca con un pequeño moño rosa pálido sobre la mesa. Lady Lyn la tomó y se la entregó a la de ojos azules, quien no sabía si abrirla en ese momento o esperar se hasta llegar a su habitación.

"Ábrela," le indicó la mujer como si le hubiera leído la mente a Mello.

Le quitó la tapa a la cajita y dentro de esta contenía un hermoso collar de cadena de plata, y un dije en forma de corazón con unos brillantes diamantes incrustados en esta.

"Un regalo del ingeniero," explicó "Y me dijo que le gustaría que usaras el obsequio en la fiesta."

Mello solo se limitó a afirmar ligeramente con la cabeza mientras observaba de cerca el collar.

"Bien, dejaré que te vayas a descansar," dijo la rubia mayor después de unos minutos "Mañana será un largo día."

La rubia menor se levantó casi de inmediato y dio una pequeña reverencia muy a su pesar. "Buenas noches, Lady-sama."

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de la líder de las Rose Rogue, se quitó inmediatamente los zapatos y se fue descalza hasta su habitación. Cuando llegó, aventó los zapatos al azar sin importarle por donde cayeran y se lanzó a la cama sin tomarse la molestia de cambiarse.

"_Mañana __será __un __día __largo__…" _y claro que lo sería. Arreglarse, asistir al evento, convencer a un completo extraño y tal vez, el plan de Near que aún desconocía se llevaría a cabo dentro del evento. Esperaba que el peliblanco supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ya que este no sabía dónde se encontraba Mello exactamente y tal vez menos sabría donde se llevaría a cabo el dichoso evento. Aunque le costaba admitirlo… tendría que confiar ciegamente en el sucesor de L.

**Continuara…**


	12. Prohibido

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de ustedes XD_

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capitulo 12**

**Prohibido**

* * *

Podía sentir algo frío tocando su mejilla y la sedosa alfombra sirviéndole de asiento. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la vista de una cuidad a oscuras. Con una de sus manos se levantó los googles y con la otra se talló los ojos.

"Debí quedarme dormido," dijo al dar un gran bostezo.

Volvió a colocarse sus googles, tomó su celular de su bolsillo y miró la hora, las tres de la mañana. Lo volvió a guardar y se quedó en la misma posición. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba lloviendo y que un recuerdo con Mello vagaba por su cabeza… después siguió admirando las gotas caer y ya no supo de sí mismo. Rió por lo bajo, ese recuerdo bajo la lluvia le causaba gracia. No sabía exactamente porque, pero siempre que veía llover solo podía reír.

Cuanto deseaba que las horas pasaran más rápido. Tenía que ver a Mello, tenía que hablar con ella. No sabía que le iba a decir exactamente, pero cualquier cosa le bastaba. No soportaba la idea de que Mello acudiera con Near después de lo sucedido. ¿Cómo había llegado Mello con Near? Sería una de las cosas de las cuales hablar con la rubia.

"_Después __de __que __dijera __que __me __amaba__…"_

Es más… no creía en las palabras del sucesor de L. Creía más en que el peliblanco raptase a la rubia, a que la rubia llegara llorando a los brazos de Near. Tal vez era cierto que Mello siempre supo donde estaba Near y que su dichoso 'odio' contra él también haya sido algo inventado. O quizás no, pero no tenía pruebas de que todo lo que estaba diciendo Near era mentira.

"_Su __orgullo __es __más __fuerte __que __tus __palabras, __Rivers.__"_

Rapto. Era una posibilidad. Quizá Near supo donde se escondían y cuando menos se lo esperaran, secuestró a Mello y la amenazó a que trabajara para él. Aunque eso no respondería a por qué Mello aceptaría, si ella nunca se dejaría intimidar. Primero muerta a esclava.

Pensó en mil y un posibilidades, pero todas al menos tenían algo que no encajaba. Dejó de pensar en eso por un rato, ya que le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. Cuanto deseaba en esos momentos fumarse una cajetilla, quizá más, de cigarrillos. Le ayudaría despejar su mente y pensar mejor las cosas. El encierro lo estaba volviendo loco.

"_¿Qué __tendrá __pensado __Near?__"_

Miró la computadora que seguía encendida. Tal vez si volvía a tomar la lista que le había conseguido al peliblanco, averiguaría algo que este estuviera tramando. Se paró y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la computadora, hizo los mismos procedimientos de ayer y obtuvo nuevamente la lista de invitados sin ser detectado. La reviso cuidadosamente pero no encontró algo que le sirviera, ni el nombre verdadero de Mello estaba en esa lista. Cuando se estaba acabando la lista de nombres, noto que también había una copia de una invitación. No la leyó completa, solo una palabra le llamó la atención.

"¿Un baile?"

oOOo

Cambiaba y cambiaba de posición, ya hacia media hora que se despertó de golpe y no podía reconciliar el sueño. Sentía una opresión en el estómago y se mordía las uñas constantemente. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, no lo había estado desde el secuestro de Takada, temiendo que algo saliera mal. ¿Acaso temía que el plan de Near fallara?

Agitó su cabeza unos cuantos segundos. "No, Near sabe lo que hace."

Tomó una almohada y la apretó contra su pecho. Esperando que con eso se tranquilizara, pero no fue así. Se sentó y miró la almohada que tenía en sus manos. Inconscientemente su mente dibujo un rostro sonriente y despreocupado, revoltoso cabello rojo y unos googles anaranjados sobre sus ojos.

Siguió mirando la almohada por unos segundos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron, desde que había visto su rostro. Extrañaba mucho el olor a tabaco que desprendía, aunque la mujeres de Rose Rogue fumaran demasiado… el olor no era el mismo.

"_Su __olor __es __único,_" pensaba mientras pegaba la almohada contra su rostro y lo olía con desesperación, tratando de recordar ese olor que tanto le encantaba, aunque detestara el tabaco.

Lo único olor que pudo distinguir era de suavizante de tela costoso y lanzo molesta la almohada al azar. Al estar a oscuras la habitación, no supo hacia donde la había aventado hasta que escuchó que la almohada chocaba con unos adornos y algunos caían al suelo. No lo importó si se habían roto algunos, después de todo sería su último día con las Rose Rogue… al menos quería que así fuera.

Volvió a recostarse sin ganas de volverse a dormir. Se quedó mirando el oscuro techo, mientras su mente trabajaba en la que pasaría dentro de pocas horas. Maquillaje, peinada, vestido, baile, el plan de Near sale a la perfección… ¿y después qué?

oOOo

Su reloj marcaba las siete con treinta minutos, terminaba de llamar servicio al cuarto por el desayuno para cinco personas. Empezaba a empacar sus cosas y papeles de las investigaciones en cajas, ya que ese día entregarían la habitación y se cambiarían de hotel. Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta principal y fue a abrir. Vio por el pequeño orificio de la puerta que se trataban de Giovanni y Rester, le abrió inmediatamente. Ambos hombres se veían cansados, se notaba que habían pasado casi toda la noche en vela.

"Terminaron antes," comentó la rubia al cerrar la puerta.

"Fue más sencillo de lo que creímos," admitió el pelinegro mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

"Además conseguimos esto," dijo Rester mientras le entregaba a Halle tres invitaciones.

"El desayuno no tardará en llegar," les dijo mientras tomaba las invitaciones "Descansen un rato y guarden sus cosas, yo ya me encargue del papeleo."

"¿Qué hay de…?" preguntó Giovanni mientras señalaba la puerta de la habitación de Matt.

"Supongo que Near hablará con él más tarde," respondió Rester al quitarse su saco y aflojándose la corbata.

Mirando la antes señalada puerta, Halle comentó, "Si… lo más seguro."

La rubio abandonó a sala y regresó a su antigua tarea en lo que llegaba el desayuno. Después fue llamada por Near para que le llevara las invitaciones recién obtenidas. A los pocos minutos tocaron nuevamente a la puerta, quién abrió la puerta fue Rester y recibió el carrito con los alimentos.

"Conserva esas dos, las necesitarás," le explicaba hasta que escuchó que tocaban a la puerta "Adelante."

"Desayuno," dijo al abrir la puerta y entró dejando dos platos de comida.

"Deja un tercero también, Rester," le indicó el peliblanco "Y trae a Jeevas."

Asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Dejó el carrito junto a la puerta principal y le hizo señas a Giovanni para que le acompañara. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo, el pelinegro le quitó llaves a la puerta y Rester entró. Encontró al joven pelirrojo sentado frente al computador y recostado sobre la mesa, profundamente dormido. El comandante se acercó a él y le agitó el hombro, lo suficiente para que Matt despertara.

"Near te verá ahora," le ayudó para que se levantara pero el pelirrojo lo evitó.

"Camino solo, gracias," le agradeció agresivamente y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Al salir, Rester lideraba hacia la habitación de Near seguido por Matt y detrás de este le seguía Giovanni.

"_Hasta __para __cruzar __la __suite __necesito __vigilancia,_" pensó amargadamente el videogamer mientras Rester abría otra puerta y los tres entraban.

Ahí estaba Near sentado en la alfombra enfrente a una enorme torre de naipes e iba construyendo otras similares, con un plato de comida a medio comer a su lado. Notó que también estaba Halle, en otra silla giratoria y frente a un escritorio con una computadora.

"Toma asiento Jeevas," habló el albino haciendo que Matt regresara su atención a este "Esto tomara tiempo."

Giovanni le indicó donde podía sentarse, dudó por un par de segundos pero al final obedeció. Espero a que el sucesor de L empezara a hablar, pero este seguía con sus naipes y construyendo torres.

Después de que intercambiaran palabras con la rubia, el comandante y el pelinegro abandonaron la habitación. Dejándolos solos a los tres en completo silencio. Matt perdía la paciencia rápidamente, aparte de que moría de hambre. Notó que Halle le hacia señas que el plato que estaba cerca de él era su desayuno. Empezó a comer despacio, eso le ayudaría a perder tiempo en lo que el peliblanco se le diera la gana por hablar. Cuando iba a medio desayuno, Near comenzó a hablar.

"Hoy iremos por Mello."

Quedó en silencio y volvió a mirar al peliblanco, quien seguía hablando.

"Como te habrás dado cuenta al final de la lista de invitados, habrá un baile beneficencia organizado por el grupo en el que Mello esta de infiltrada."

"Obviamente el baile de beneficencia es solo un disfraz," aclaró Matt.

"Cierto," contestó secamente.

"¿Y cómo entraremos?"

"¿Crees que me arriesgaría a entrar sin tener un plan?" apiló nuevas cartas "No me conoces Jeevas."

"Solo habla de un buena vez," dijo enojado el pelirrojo apretando un puño.

"La lista era para que pudiéramos investigar a los invitados y encontrar unos con ciertas características para tomar su lugar," le hizo señas a Halle para que le entregara un papel a Matt "Serás el representante de una importante empresa de Italia, te daremos todo lo necesario como la peluca y el traje."

Matt miro la fotografía del hombre del cual tomaría su lugar, eran muy parecidos sin mencionar el cabello castaño claro y algunos pequeños detalles en el rostro, como la cicatriz que atravesaba horizontalmente el puente de la nariz.

"Halle irá contigo como la acompañante del empresario," siguió explicando "Estarán juntos en todo momento, sin excepción alguna."

"Casi lo olvido," dijo volteando a ver a Matt por primera vez desde que entro a la habitación "Tienes prohibido acercarte a Mello."

"¿¡Cómo dices!" grito poniéndose de pie.

"Lo que dije, tienes prohibido acércatele," enfatizo "Es tu otro trabajo, si cumples, te dejaré hablar con Mello. Si no cumples, no me importaría que la mataran para darte una lección."

Rápidamente tomó a Near por el cuello de la piyama y lo levantó completamente del suelo.

"Escúchame, idiota," le amenazó furiosamente "El que te enseñara una lección seré yo si dejas que la toquen."

"Olvidas un pequeño detalle, Jeevas," lo tomó de las muñecas y las giró hacia afura para que Matt no aplicara tanta fuerza, con esa ventaja pudo voltear al pelirrojo para voltearle un brazo y aplicarle fuerza, haciendo que cayera al suelo con Near encima "No me gusta que me subestimen."

Trataba de gritar de dolor, la llave que le había aplicado Near no se lo esperaba para nada. Nunca pensaría que el peliblanco fuera tan rápido y fuerte, siempre se fijó en la apariencia de una persona débil, sin condición física.

"De ti depende que Mello viva o muera," escuchó que le decía el sucesor de L cerca de su oreja "Así que, yo que tú, pensaría muy bien antes de actuar."

"Pensé que te importaba Mello," dijo tratando de zafarse pero el peso del peliblanco no lo se lo permitía.

"Siendo ella mi propiedad, tiene que importarme," hizo más presión sobre el brazo de Matt "Pero a veces hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios."

Soltó al videogamer, pero este se quedó en el suelo, con las palabras de Near retumbándole en la cabeza. ¿Sería capaz Near dejar que mataran a Mello? ¿O solo es para asustarlo? No podía arriesgarse demasiado, a Near le creería capaz de todo, sin importarle si la persona es conocida o no.

"Levántate, Jeevas," le ordenó el peliblanco, quien regresaba a su lugar junto a las torres "Tengo mucho que explicarte y poco tiempo antes del baile."

Empezó a levantarse de mala gana, más le valía obedecer aunque no quisiera. Halle se le acercó para ayudarle pero Matt le rechazó su ayuda ignorándola. No era su culpa, él sabía, pero mientras el sucesor de L estuviera ahí para pisarle los talones, no quería ayuda de ninguno de sus ayudantes.

Regresó a su lugar sin más remedio, tratando de controlar su furia y ganas de romperle el cuello a cierto peliblanco.

"Como ya sabes, tomaras el lugar de este empresario y Halle estará contigo todo el tiempo," volvió con la explicación "Después que te explique detalladamente el plan, Giovanni los a llevara a otro hotel donde están ya las cosas necesarias para vestirse. Cuando sea hora, una limusina los llevara al lugar donde se llevara a cabo todo, ¿entendido?"

El pelirrojo asintió leventemente, con el mismo ceño fruncido y la furia contenida en sus venas.

"Bien, este es el plan…"

oOOo

Abrió los ojos lentamente y estiró los brazos aun estando acostada. Se sentía descansada, como si hubiera dormida por muchas horas, aunque el nudo en su estomago todavía estaba presente. Se levantó un poco para ver la hora que señalaba el reproductor de videos, eran más de las diez de la mañana. Por eso se sentía descansada, había dormido un poco más de lo normal.

Se levantó con pereza y salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, tal vez y encontraría todavía algo para comer. Por los pasillos no encontró ni una sola alma, supuso que se estarían arreglando para el gran evento. El nudo en el estomago se sintió un más fuerte. Como deseaba que todo acabara de una buena vez, aunque no sabía que haría después de que todo terminara.

Entró al comedor y como lo había previsto, no había nadie. Solo notó que en el centro de la mesa había un palto con frutas rebanadas, pan tostado y unos huevos estrellados, junto con una nota que tenía su nombre en el. Se acercó al plato y noto que estaba caliente, tomó la nota y la abrió. La pequeña nota estaba escrita con dos diferentes tipos de letras, inmediatamente supo quienes la habían escrito.

_Michelle-chan: ¡Buenos días! Sabíamos que te levantarías tarde, así que tu desayuno esta calientito, listo para comerse. Como te darás cuenta no hay nadie en el cuartel salvo Yayoi-chan, pero te recomendamos que no te acerques a ella. De parte de Lady-sama, vendrá un especialista para ayudarte con el peinado y maquillaje. ¡Estarás en buenas manos!_

_Suzu y Kita._

"Por favor que no sea como ellas," rezaba mientras dejaba la nota sobre la mesa, tomaba su desayuno y empezaba a comer.

Cuando terminó dejó los platos sucios en la mesa y salió del comedor. Nuevamente los pasillos estaban vacios, ni se escuchaban voces a lo lejos. Todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad. Con ese silencio, esperaba que pudiera descansar un poco más antes de que el especialista llegara a molestarle. Cuando llego a su habitación se tiró nuevamente a la cama, dejando que la suavidad de la cama la llevasen a un profundo sueño.

Su tranquilidad se acabó cuando escuchó unos golpes a la puerta, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos de su tranquilidad. Se levantó de mala gana y fue hacia la puerta, al abrirla no fue muy grata su sorpresa.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó tratando de no sonar tan molesta frente a la pelirroja.

"Veo que acabas de levantar" dijo viendo la cara de la rubia "En fin, no hay tiempo, Mesié Pier… toda suya."

Mello no había notado que la pelirroja no había llegado sola, si no que detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre alto, esbelto, ojos cafés, cabello castaño claro, un poco largo por lo que lo tenía amarrado a un pequeña cola de caballo; vestía de pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de botones de manga larga de color rosa pálido. Detrás del hombre venían dos mujeres castañas con lentes oscuros, vestidas de un traje ejecutivo de falda con un saco, color negro ambos y zapatos negros de tacón alto color negro, ambas cargando unos grandes portafolios.

"Mmm… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?" se preguntó el mencionado Mesié, quién se acercaba hacia Mello para observarla mejor "Chicas, tomen nota."

"Enseguida," dijeron las mujeres al mismo tiempo, sacando papel y pluma.

"Bien, los dejo," dijo Yayoi mientras se alejaba del lugar.

"¿Se puede saber quién es usted y que hace aquí?" preguntó la ojiazul mientras el hombre y sus acompañantes entraban a la habitación.

"Niña, ¿cómo te atreves? Yo soy el más gran estilista Mesié Pier y vengo aquí ayudarte," chasqueó los dedos y una de sus ayudantes le entregó un pequeño peine con el que se cepillo hacia atrás el cabello.

"_Este __debe __ser __el __especialista __que __decía __la __nota, __que __fastidio,_" pensó Mello mientras observaba al estilista de pies a cabeza.

Le entregó el peine a su ayudante. "Lady-sama me habló de ti y lo importante que debes verte para el evento, así que… ¡manos a la obra!"

Chasqueó nuevamente y Mello sintió un empujón en las piernas por la parte de atrás haciendo que cayera sentado sobre una silla. El estilista se ponía enfrente de ella con una mano en la barbilla, viéndola detenidamente.

"Vestido," una ayudante se paró a lado donde estaba sentada la rubia, con en el vestido en la mano "Celeste toma nota… por el color del vestido usaremos para los ojos unas sombras rosas fuertes y algo blanco o morado, no demasiado para que no opaque el color de sus ojos; pestañas postizas no tan largas, un maquillaje base del color de su piel y algo de color para las mejillas."

De nuevo chasqueó sus dedos, una ayudante puso el vestido en su lugar y la otra colocaba los portafolios en la cama. Mello seguía sentado mientras observaba detenidamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De repente el estilista colocó su rostro muy cerca del de la de ojos azules, haciendo que Mello lo mirara espantada y a la vez enojada.

"Yaneth encárgate de que se dé un baño y también necesitara un facial," la ayudante recién nombrado asintió y tomó a Mello del brazo para llevarla al baño.

Ahí adentro Mello rescató su brazo. "Sé bañarme sola, gracias," dicho esto sacó a la ayudante del baño.

Después de quince minutos salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Caminó rápidamente hacia el ropero para tomar su ropa interior y cuando estaba en su camino para regresar al baño, una de la ayudantes le tendió una bata de color rosa. Mello se la arrebató en su camino y volvió a encerrarse en el baño. Terminó de vestirse después de cinco minutos.

Inmediatamente después de que salió del baño, la volvieron a sentar en la misma silla y le colocaron una mascarilla de color blanco sobre su rostro, al igual que dos rebanadas de pepino sobre sus ojos. Estaba a oscuras pero aun así sus otros sentidos la tenían alerta.

Sintió como alguien tomaba su mano derecha y le revisaba sus uñas. "Manicura."

Nuevamente sintió que le agarraban su mano y la hundía en un pequeño contenedor con agua tibia. Después de unos minutos empezaron por hacerle la manicura y remojaban su mano izquierda en el contenedor. Al terminar con su manicura le colocaron un esmalte de uñas color rosado muy pálido que hacía que sus uñas resaltaran.

"Muy bien chicas, ahora empiecen a calentar la cera…"

"¿¡Qué!" exclamó Mello tirando las rebanadas de pepino de sus ojos.

"Princesa no grites, que casi me dejas sordo," chilló el estilista "Depilaremos ceja, bigote, axilas y piernas."

"El vestido es largo, no se notará" reclamó la rubia poniéndose de pie.

"Los invitados no, pero el ingeniero si," le recordó Mesié Pier "También el bikini, chicas."

Sentaron nuevamente a Mello y empezaron a quitarle la mascarilla del rostro con esponjas remojadas en agua. Después de esperar a que la cera se calentara, se la colocaron sobre la zona del bigote y piernas, luego le colocaron un pedazo de tela sobre la cera y la colocaron firmemente. Después de unos segundos quitaron al mismo tiempo la tela de la piel de la rubia, quién lanzó un grito de dolor que se escuchó por todo el cuartel.

oOOo

"¿Está todo claro?" le preguntó al pelirrojo, quien asintió "Bien, ahora Giovanni los llevara al otro hotel. Tienen bastante horas para preparase."

Diciendo esto, Halle se levantó y le hizo señas a Matt para que le siguiera. Ambos salieron de la habitación y el pelinegro ya los estaba esperando en la puerta. Los tres salieron de la suite hacia el elevador y bajaron hasta el lobby del hotel. Nuevamente caminaron hacia otro elevador que los llevaría hacía el sótano que servía de estacionamiento. Llegando ahí se subieron al auto negro, Giovanni detrás del volante y Halle en el asiento del copiloto, dejando a Matt en la parte trasera del carro.

El hotel se encontraba en la misma zona que el otro, solo que a poco minutos de distancia. Durante todo el camino todo estuvo el silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido del tráfico que venía de afuera. Matt miraba el tráfico pasar por la ventanilla del auto, recargando su brazo sobre la puerta y su rostro descansando sobre su mano. En unas cuantas horas vería a Mello, pero no se le permitía acercársele. Un movimiento falso y ella terminaría muerta. Pero no era la primera vez que se arriesgaban de esa manera, encontraría la forma de hablar con ella sin que Near se diese cuenta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que iban entrando al estacionamiento del hotel. Cuando se estacionaron y el motor estuviese apagado, el pelirrojo salió del auto y siguió a los ayudantes de Near hasta le elevador. El mismo elevador los llevó al piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, que era de los últimos pisos. Al llegar caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación, donde Giovanni sacó la tarjeta para abrir.

Era nuevamente una suite, muy parecida al del otro hotel. Cuando ya entraron, el pelinegro le indicó al videogamer que lo siguiera hasta donde sería su habitación. Al entrar vio sobre la cama todos los artículos necesarios para su disfraz, desde la peluca hasta los zapatos.

"La limusina vendrá por ustedes a las siete con treinta, así que organiza bien tu tiempo para organizarte y no intentes nada," dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Escuchó los pasos alejarse y fue hacia la cama curioso de lo que se tenía que poner. Había un pequeño kit de maquillaje, una peluca de color castaño claro, el traje de color negro que usaría en la fiesta y los zapatos. También había unos papales junto a la peluca, los tomó y se dio cuenta que era la información del sujeto del que se haría pasar. Supuso que tendría que estudiarlo bien para pasar inadvertido.

Dejó los papeles nuevamente sobre la cama y fue hacia la ventana que estaba cerrada gracias a la cortina de color beige. La abrió de en par en par, dejando que la luz dejase iluminar la habitación. Era menos de mediodía, tenía más del tiempo suficiente para preparase, esperando ansiosamente la noche.

oOOo

Se escuchaba el sonar de los tacones caminando por el pasillo, venía enfrente del grupo la rubia de ojos miel con un vestido rojo sin mangas, pegado a su cuerpo y le llegaba a los talones, junto con unos zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color. Un chal de piel de zorro blanca le abrazaba pasando por su espalda y enredándose en sus brazos. Su peinado estaba recogido casi completamente, sin mencionar pequeños mechones, haciendo que llamara la atención su costosa joyería que posaba en sus orejas y cuello.

Le seguían sus más fieles seguidoras. Chieko, la mano derecha de la líder, vestía de un vestido azul oscuro junto con zapatos de tacón de color negro, su peinado consistía en una media cola arreglada elegantemente. Atara, la pelinegra, traía puesto un vestido plateado junto con unos zapatos negros y mantenía el mismo peinado. Yayoi, la pelirroja traía puesto un vestido de color negro al igual que sus tacones y su peinado era de cabello suelto y alisado. Suzu y Kita, las gemelas, traían unos coloridos vestidos azul y verde, respectivamente, con unos zapatos plateados y su cabello había sido rizado.

Caminaron hasta una puerta en específico, donde la rubia toco la puerta elegantemente, casi de inmediato se oía que giraban la perilla de la puerta. Quien le abrió fue el joven estilista, quien mostraba una enorme sonrisa al ver a la rubia.

"¡Lady-sama!" tomó la mano de la rubia y la besó "Bellísima que se ve esta noche."

"_Merci_, Mesié Pier," le agradeció "Espero que haya hecho un buen trabajo."

"De mis mejores creaciones, si me permite decirlo," dijo alegremente el estilista.

"Juzgaré el resultado," dijo mientras que el joven estilista le hacía reverencia para que las damas entraran a la habitación.

Dentro de esta, estaban las dos ayudantes del estilista a cada lado de la silla donde se encontraba Mello, ya con su vestido negro puesto, y cada una sostenía un pequeño cuadro de una rosa, cubriendo el rostro de la joven rubia. Ya habiendo entrado la última de las seguidoras de Lady Lyn, las ayudantes de Mesié Pier quitaron al mismo tiempo los cuadros de las rosas.

Sus ojos resaltaban gracias a la sombra de color rosa con blanco que posaba sus parpados y el delineador que lo hacía resaltar aún más. Las pestañas postizas hacían ver que su mirada fuera aun más seductora. El color en sus mejillas hacía ver su cara más fina. El peinado consistía un estilo de cola de caballo sujetados con varios pasadores de cabello con adornos de flores negras y su pelo caía por su espalda en forma ondulada, le habían conservado algo de su flequillo pero acomodado de hacia un lado, dejando su frente algo descubierta.

Lady Lyn sonría satisfecha al ver el resultado, mientras que su seguidoras miraban con mirada neutra a excepción de la gemelas quienes mostraban emoción en sus rostros y sus manos en sus mejillas.

El estilista se acercó a la rubia menor y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la ojiazul le miró con desgano y aceptó la ayuda de mala gana, se levantó sin delicadeza. Desesperada en que la revisión terminara y llegaran al lugar lo antes posible para que se pudiera ir libremente.

"Buen trabajo, Mesié Pier," le felicitó la rubia mayor "El ingeniero quedara maravillado."

Mello sonrió forzosamente cuando Lady Lyn la miró cuando mencionó al ingeniero.

"Lady-sama," llamó su mano derecha, haciendo que su líder la mirara "Los invitados deben de estar llegando, será mejor irnos pronto."

"Cierto," dijo volviendo su mirada a la rubia menor "No olvides el regalo del ingeniero."

Mello caminó hasta su ropero y busco entre su desorden la pequeña cajita que contenía el dije. Al encontrarla también se encontró con la pistola que le había regalado Near en Navidad, no sabía si la necesitaría pero por algo el sucesor de L se lo había obsequiado. Rápidamente buscó una pequeña bolsa plateada de fiesta que había descubierto hace poco en el ropero, adentro guardo la pistola y el reloj de muñeca. Al igual tomó el dije en forma de corazón y se lo puso alrededor de su cuello.

"Perfecto," comentó al ver a la ojiazul lista "¿Nos acompañara a la fiesta Mesié Pier?"

"Por supuesto, _mademoiselle_," le contestó emocionado "No me lo perdería por nada."

"Entonces ahí lo esperamos… Atara acompaña a Mesié Pier a su auto y Michelle síguenos hasta la limusina," ordenó y todos empezaron a moverse.

Primero salió Lady Lyn, a su lado venia el estilista seguido por sus ayudantes. Las demás le seguían por detrás, entre ellas Mello quien caminaba en medio de las gemelas que la hostigaban con comentarios y halagos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta que daba hacia la calle, los vigilantes les colocaban los abrigos que combinaban con sus vestidos. Al salir el grupo se separaba, la pelinegra acompaño al estilista hasta su automóvil de lujo que estaba estacionado detrás de la limusina blanca; mientras que las demás abordaban la limusina. Mello se quedó sorprendida de lo lujosa que era por dentro, nunca antes se había subido a una y esto de alguna forma le emocionaba.

Después de que Atara abordara la limusina, arrancaron hacia el salón donde daría lugar todo. Ahora estaba más nerviosa que antes, ya que todo era cuestión de minutos y no de horas para que todo ocurriese. Su pierna se movía de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente, mientras su manos apretaban la pequeña bolsa. Todas las que se encontraban ahí hablaban de algo, no sabía de qué ya que no estaba prestando atención, solo miraba por la ventana curiosa de saber en donde sería el escenario final.

oOOo

_A las siete con treinta estará la limusina afuera por ustedes, saldrán rápido sin perder tiempo. Esta los llevara al salón donde se llevara a cabo todo. Cuando lleguen, al bajar de la limusina, se verán rodeados de camarógrafos y reporteros. No contestaras ninguna de sus preguntas, seguirás caminando tranquilamente hacia la entrada._

Bajaba de la limusina con su elegante traje de color negro y ayudaba a su acompañante a bajar de esta. Se sentía incómodo que varias personas tomaran fotos de ellos y varios se acercaran para hacerle preguntas, muchas de estas era de cosas que no sabía. Siguió caminando a pesar de los flashes y los micrófonos que le pasaban cerca, solo saludaba y sonreía a las cámaras sin bajar su ritmo hasta la entrada.

_Cuando estén adentro notarán que el salón consta de dos pisos, inmediatamente subirán al segundo piso. Si alguien se les acerca a saludar, háganlo rápido y sigan con su camino._

El lugar era enorme de colores blancos y beige, pisos de mármol, un gigante y hermoso candelabro de alambre con cristales iluminada el lugar, gigantes ventanas que mostraban el jardín adornadas con cortinas de color dorado. Había meseros por doquier ofreciendo finos bocadillos y champagne a los invitados. A pesar de que era algo temprano, había más invitados de los que se pudieran contar.

Siguieron caminando hasta las escaleras que los llevarían hasta el segundo piso, la rubia tomada del brazo del castaño. Hubo personas que le saludaban de lejos y ellos le respondían pero seguían su camino. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, se quedaron cerca del barandal con una perfecta vista hacia la entrada, donde sabrían muy bien quien llegaría.

_Se quedarán en ese lugar hasta que yo le diga. Podrán observar que llegará Lady Lyn con sus más fieles seguidoras, entre ellas estará Mello, no les quiten la mirada de encima más no se acercaran a ella. Lady Lyn estará siempre al lado de Mello por lo que estén siempre atentos. Después llegare yo junto con Rester y Giovanni._

Su mirada estaba fija hacia la puerta, no había nada que le distrajera, ni siquiera la copa con ese líquido color dorado que tenía en sus manos. El silenció aburría a su acompañante quien bebía una copa de champagne. No sabía exactamente cuándo llegarían, solo rezaba por que fuera pronto.

oOOo

Después de unos minutos divisó a lo lejos unas luces en el cielo que marcaban al lugar y cada vez que se acercaban más notaba la fila de autos y limusinas que se hacía afuera del lugar, la cantidad de flashes de la cámaras, la gente que salía de los autos o limusinas y era fotografiados o entrevistados. La limusina llegó al momento en que se detuvo y avanzaba cada cierto tiempo.

"Bien ya saben el orden," le recordó la rubia mayor llamando la atención de todas "Michelle linda, saldrás después de las gemelas."

Cada vez que se acercaban más a la alfombra roja, Mello no podía evitar sentirse más nerviosa. Cuando por fin la limusina se estacionó frente al lugar y un hombre uniformado abría la puerta, la de ojos azules sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, todo tenía que salir de acuerdo al plan… el que aún no sabía.

La primera en salir de la limusina fue Atara, seguida de Yayoi y las gemelas… era su turno. Salió de la limusina y las luces de los flashes le cegaban su vista. Sintió un pequeño empujón para que se hiciera a un lado, había sido Chieko quién salía de la limusina y al final, salía la estrella de la noche. Lady Lyn salió de la limusina sonriendo y saludando a las cámaras, empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia la puertas seguida por la demás, a Mellp no le quedo remedio más que seguirlas.

Durante la alfombre roja se detenían para que les tomaran fotos o para que contestaran las preguntas de los reporteros. Mello estaba en un terreno desconocido, no sabía exactamente que hacer más que seguir la corriente a las demás. Por fortuna las gemelas le salvaban de reporteros entremetidos o posaban junto con ella para las fotos. Cuando por fin pudieron entrar al lugar, por fin pudo relajarse después de esa abrumadora situación, pero eso solo había sido el primer paso.

Entonces el grupo de empezó a separar, Mello no sabía qué rumbo tomar. Definitivamente no iría con ninguna de las Rose Rogue, pero lo pensó demasiado rápido porque la rubia de ojos miel la había tomado del hombro.

"Pronto llegará el ingeniero, por lo que te quedarás conmigo hasta entonces," le dijo mientras empezaban a caminar hacia ninguna parte en específico del salón.

oOOo

Por poco y no la reconocía, con el vestido y el peinado se veía completamente diferente. Casi pareciera que no se tratara de la Mello que él conocía.

"Se ve linda, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó Halle quién también miraba a la recién llegada.

Miró a su acompañante y regresó su mirada hacia Mello, pero no le contestó.

"Near no tardará en llegar," le susurró la rubia mientras miraba por un segundo hacia la entrada.

"¿Sabes cómo vendrá vestido?" peguntó el videogamer sin quitarle la mirada a Mello.

"Ni idea."

Nuevamente regresó el silencio. Matt estaba al pendiente de Mello, mientras que Halle con la puerta de entrada, sería la única en reconocer a Near cuando llegara al lugar. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, el videogamer pensaba en una forma de llamar la atención de Mello o la forma de acercársele sin que Near o la líder de las Rose Rouge se dieran cuenta, pero esos no sería hasta que Near apareciera en el lugar.

"Ya está aquí," escuchó decir a su acompañante.

Posó su mirada a la entrada, donde venía entrando un joven de cabello negros, piel blanca y un traje de color blanco. Seguido por dos guardaespaldas, uno rubio y otro pelinegro, también vestidos de traje y lentes de sol. Bien, el sucesor de L estaba en la escena, solo era esperar el momento de actuar.

Se sentía calmado hasta que la líder de las Rose Rouge se acercaba junto con Mello hacia el recién llegado. Hasta ahora entendía la amenaza de 'prohibido acercarse.' Cerraba el puño con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar su furia. No se podía acercar porque Near sería el que estuviera cerca.

**Continuara…**


	13. Baile

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de ustedes XD_

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capítulo Final**

**Baile  
**

* * *

No había estado ni media hora en aquel enorme y lujoso lugar, con unos zapatos incómodos que le estaban torturando los pies y ya quería largarse de ese lugar. Pero era imposible salir de ese lugar sin ser detectada, ya que las Rose Rogue estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, además de que la líder no la dejaba sola ningún momento, haciendo su estadía aún más fastidiosa. Lady Lyn presentaba a Mello como su 'hermana pequeña' a todos los invitados que se acercaban a saludar a la rubia.

La líder de las Rose Rogue se encontraba platicando animadamente con el jefe de una importante compañía y su pareja. La rubia menor no participaba en la conversación, ni siquiera prestaba atención de lo que hablaban, solo se mantenía concentrada en sus pensamientos y cada cierto tiempo buscaba con la mirada alguna señal del sucesor de L, pero no había señal alguna.

Al cabo de unos momentos, sintió que una mirada la observaba de una manera muy penetrante, haciendo que se sintiera incómoda. Miró sobre su hombro para tratar de averiguar a la persona que la miraba de esa manera. Parecía que no encontraba al culpable hasta después de divisar a un hombre de cabello negros y traje blanco, seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas, que se notaba que recientemente habían ingresado al lugar. Regresó su mirada hacia el frente cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tomándolo como señal que ese hombre era el de la mirada.

"Nos disculpan unos momentos," escuchó decir a la rubia que estaba a su lado "Tenemos que seguir recibiendo a los invitados."

La pareja se alejó para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, mientras que la rubia de ojos miel se paraba enfrente de Mello fingiendo que tenían una conversación.

"Llegó el ingeniero," le dijo a la ojiazul quien seguía dándole la espalda a aquel hombre "Solo sígueme."

Empezó a caminar hacia al recién de una forma lenta y elegante, seguido por Mello que le seguía de cerca. Nuevamente sintió la penetrante mirada sobre ella y por cada paso que daba hacia el hombre se sentía cada vez más incómoda. Aun así siguió caminando con la mirada en alto y dando pasos firmes.

"¡Ingeniero Horigoshi!" exclamó al estar cerca del invitado de cabellos negros y le extendía su mano delicadamente "Me da gusto que haya podido acompañarnos."

"El gusto es mío, Lady-sama" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la besaba suavemente "Tan bella y radiante esta noche."

Retirando su mano respondió, "Tan caballeroso como siempre, Ingeniero."

"Y tú debes ser Michelle," cambiando su atención a la rubia menor.

La acercó un poco más. "Así es Ingeniero, ella es Michelle Kheel, nuestra nueva miembro."

Tomó su mano. "Me han hablado mucho de ti Michelle."

Mello sintió el pequeño beso sobre su mano y después esa mirada la sentía encima. Entonces, al querer mirar fijamente hacia aquel hombre para demostrar que no le tenía miedo, descubrió que esa mirada le era tan familiar como no tan grata de volverla a ver.

"Es un placer por fin conocerlo Ingeniero," dijo sonriendo como si nada.

"Lady-sama," la castaña de anteojos se había acercado a su líder "Ya está todo listo."

"Ahora voy Chieko," regresó con la ojiazul y el invitado "Tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos pero se quedará Michelle para hacerle compañía Ingeniero."

"Me encargaré, Lady-sama," dijo Mello, haciendo sonreír satisfactoriamente a la rubia de vestido rojo, quien se retiró junto con la castaña.

A los pocos segundos se empezó a escuchar una hermosa melodía de una orquesta que tocaba para animar un poco el ambiente del salón. Varias parejas empezaron a acercarse al centro de la pista para bailar lentamente al son de la música.

El alto pelinegro le tendió a su rubia pareja la mano en señal de una invitación para bailar. Mello dudo al principió pero tomó la mano de aquel hombre y caminaron hacia el centro de la pista, mientras que sus dos guardaespaldas se separaban y vigilaban desde una distancia segura. El Ingeniero puso su mano derecha sobre la cadera de su pareja y la izquierda la alzó junto con la mano de la rubia, quien puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

Empezaron a dar pequeños pasos, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Esto se le dificultaba a Mello gracias a los altos tacones que llevaba puesto, haciendo que tropezara levemente al principio, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbró.

"Baila muy bien Ingeniero o debería decir… Near," dijo sonriendo orgullosa al descubrir la verdadera identidad del hombre de traje blanco, pero aun así no estaba del todo contenta.

"Bien hecho, Mello," le felicitó cambiando a su verdadero tono de voz y sin dejar de bailar.

"¿Se puede saber por qué estas disfrazado del Ingeniero Horigoshi?" preguntó algo molesta.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Pensé que ya lo habías descifrado."

"_Ni creas que pienso seducirte, estúpido albino,_" pensó enfurecida mientras le daba un pisotón en el pie del sucesor de L, quien hizo una pequeña mueca al recibirlo.

"Lo siento," se disculpó 'inocentemente.'

"Escucha con cuidado," le llamó mientras la acercaba más con su mano que se encontraba en la cadera de Mello "Ahora Lady Lyn debe de estar en un salón privado para empezar las negociaciones, el cual está protegido por varios guardias."

"Ni pienses que entraré ahí," le aclaró la de ojos azules.

"¿Quién estaba hablando de ti? Este es el plan…"se acercó al oído de Mello.

A los pocos momentos la música dejó de sonar, los invitados le aplaudían a la orquesta después de que tocaran tan hermosa canción. El pelinegro y la rubia se separaron, y se le unieron a la ola de aplausos que le dedicaban a la orquestra qué siguió tocando melodías para ambientar el lugar. El Ingeniero y Mello abandonaron la pista, donde los guardaespaldas nuevamente se les unieron, caminaron hacia una mesa donde tenía una gran variedad de bocadillos. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar, la pelirroja miembro de Rose Rogue, se acercó a ellos.

"Ingeniero Horigoshi," le llamó "Lady-sama requiere de su presencia en el salón privado."

"No hay que hacer esperar a una dama," comentó cambiando nuevamente su tomo de voz, se despidió de Mello y siguió a la pelirrojo junto con sus guardaespaldas que iban detrás del pelinegro.

oOOo

Observaba como el hombre de traje blanco se alejaba de Mello junto con sus guardaespaldas y la pelirroja, dejando sola a la rubia.

"_Es mi oportunidad_," pensó y trató de caminar hacia las escaleras, pero una mano sobre su hombro le detuvo.

"Sé lo que estás pensando Matt," le advirtió su acompañante "Y no puedo dejar que lo hagas."

Se zafó de la mano de Halle. "Tengo que hablar con ella."

"¿Acaso quieres que la maten?"

"Eso no pasará si me ayudas, Halle," dijo volteando a ver a la rubia "Solo será por un momento."

Se quedó callada por unos instantes. "Está bien."

Matt le sonrió en forma de gratitud, dio media vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras.

"¡Espera!" se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la mujer, quien se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído.

El joven asintió y se alejó nuevamente. Mientras bajaba por estas notó que Mello se acercaba hacia la mesa de bocadillos. Se acomodaba la peluca y el traje mientras avanzaba entre la gente hacia ella. Pero, ¿qué le diría? No podía decirle quien era realmente, Mello posiblemente huiría de nuevo.

"_¿Algo de aquí tendrá chocolate?_" pensaba mientras observaba la gran variedad de bocadillos.

"Buenas noches, señorita."

Escuchó que alguien a sus espaldas le hablaba, volteó para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos castaños con una cicatriz sobre su nariz en forma horizontal, no podía verle a los ojos porque estos estaban cubiertos por el flequillo del cabello y, al igual que muchos de los invitados, vestía de un traje de color negro que parecía de muy buena calidad.

"No pude evitar notar que su pareja tuvo que ocuparse," empezó a hablar "Dejándola a usted sola."

"No es mi pareja…" le confirmó "Solo es… un conocido."

"Ya veo," le sonrió y nuevamente una canción comenzó, invitando a las parejas nuevamente a la pista de baile "¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?"

Vio que le tendía la mano, pero no sabía si debía aceptar la invitación o no. Estaba segura que Near y ninguno de sus 'guardaespaldas' la estaría observando, pero aun así tomo la mano de aquel joven. Mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la pista, buscaba con la mirada a cualquiera de las Rose Rogue que notara que bailaría con otra persona que no fueses el ingeniero y corriera a avisarle a su líder… pero, extrañamente, nada de eso pasó.

Se posicionaron y empezaron a bailar, por unos momentos la rubia no miraba al joven de la cicatriz, solo estaba pendiente de que no la descubrieran. En su descuido, Mello sin querer tropezó con el zapato de su acompañante, haciendo que chocara contra el pecho de este.

"Cuidado," le susurró sonriendo y le ayudó a acomodarse.

La rubia volvió a toparse con esa hermosa sonrisa y sin dejar de verle regresaron a bailar. Simplemente esa sonrisa la había hipnotizado por completo, se había olvidado de las Rose Rogue, de Near y de su misión. Era tan cálida y la hacía sentir… segura.

"Sabe…" dijo suavemente pero aun así llamó la atención del joven "Usted me recuerda mucho a alguien."

"¿Enserio?" preguntó extrañado.

"Si, a un amigo… bueno creo que ya no somos amigos," contestó mientras que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué? Si es que se puede saber" preguntó el joven de la cicatriz mientras sonreía tiernamente, entiendo perfectamente la situación.

"…Le confesé que le quería," dijo quedamente y sonrojándose "Y no lo tomo de la manera que yo esperaba."

Con la mano que posaba sobre la cadera de la rubia, tomó la barbilla de la chica para que le mirara fijamente.

"Pues ese chico es un completo imbécil," dijo seriamente "Al no darse cuenta de lo afortunado que sería al tener a una persona tan especial…"

¿Él que podía saber? No llevaban ni cinco minutos de conocerse, es más, solo habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras y bailar. Pero… aun así, esas palabras que escuchó casi hacían que sus ojos quisieran sacar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

"…Y que la acepta sin importar su apariencia."

Esas palabras le abrieron los ojos a la realdad. Miró nuevamente a esa cálida sonrisa y regresó a la mirada de ese joven, ahora veía tras ese flequillo… esos ojos verdes eran tan inconfundibles, la sinceridad y cariño que transmitía… únicos.

Finalmente una pequeña lágrima se escapó seguida por un estruendo, como si se tratara de una explosión, la música se dejó de escuchar y los gritos de terror se escuchaban por todo el lugar. La gente corría y gritaba, se amontonaban en las puertas principales del lugar para escapar y ponerse a salvo por si cualquier otra cosa sucedía.

Nuevamente se escuchó otro estruendo, pero mucho más fuerte. El joven abrazó a la rubia con el fin de protegerla, no supieron que pasó después, solo sentían que salían disparados hacia ningún lugar en específico del salón. Ambos cayeron fuertemente al suelo, pero el joven seguía abrazando a la rubia. Espero que no hubiera otra sorpresa y soltó a la chica lentamente para después ayudarla a sentarse.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimas—?" calló al escuchar unas armas que se cargaban muy cerca de ellos.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a dos mujeres armadas apuntando, apuntándole especialmente a él. Mientras que una le seguía apuntando, la otra ayudó a Mello a levantarse y la alejaba de su lado. Los separaban aun cada vez más, pero no dejaban de verse, fue cuando el joven se quitó la peluca castaña para que su cabello rojo se notara. Aunque ya lo sabía, Mello no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al verlo nuevamente pero aun así estaba preocupada de lo que pudiese suceder.

Aunque no quisiera, pero tuvo que dejar de verla por un rato para darse cuenta de la situación, Había varias mujeres armadas por todo el lugar, que se había convertido en escombros. Halle se encontraba rodeada de algunas mujeres, mientras que los dos 'guardaespaldas' yacían tirados en el suelo, al parecer muertos.

Luego vio a la líder de las Rose Rogue, un tanto despeinada a causa del estruendo, parada enfrente a un hombre de traje blanco y apuntándole con un arma. Reconoció inmediatamente que se trataba de Near, aunque este todavía traía la peluca puesta un poco desacomodada.

"Al fin nos conocemos L," habló Lady Lyn "O más bien, sucesor de L… N."

Mello se quedó un poco sorprendida ante las palabras de la mujer. ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto? Pero no era la única, también el pelirrojo y Halle estaban boquiabiertos de la facilidad en la que descubrieron a Near.

"No eres muy brillante al parecer," decía mientras miraba al peliblanco que estaba tendido en el suelo, también mirando a la rubia "Exponerte de esta forma tan… vergonzosa, no sé qué vio L en ti para dejarte como sucesor."

Hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad. "No de mis mejores planes debo admitir."

"¿Que carajos está diciendo Near?" se preguntaba Mello al escuchar las palabras del peliblanco.

"¿Acaso se volvió loco?" se preguntó en voz baja Matt.

"Hare que tu error se vuelva más grande," hizo una seña con la cabeza y la mujer que cuidaba de Mello la jaló hacia donde estaba su líder "Cuando tu querida Michelle tire del gatillo… llevándote a tu muerte."

Le entregó el arma a Mello y se la acomodó de tal forma que le siguiera apuntando a Near.

"Querías ser tú la que jalara del gatillo, ¿lo recuerdas?" le recordó a la rubia menor "Llegó el momento."

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio a la de ojos azules, quien se encontraba inmóvil con el arma apuntándole al peliblanco. Por su parte, el sucesor de L solo se le quedaba viendo con una expresión neutra, demasiado tranquilo y confiado a pesar de estar a pocos momentos de ser asesinado. Tanta tranquilidad hacia que Mello empezara a mostrarse intranquila.

Mientras que Halle y Matt miraban la escena boquiabiertos, sabían que Mello no jalaría del gatillo mientras estuviese del lado de Near y que quisiera que el plan funcionara. Pero… ¿y si no era así? ¿Si Mello asesinaba a Near por la simple razón que le odiaba demasiado? No se podía saber con exactitud, solo era esperar el resultado.

Apretaba con fuerza el arma, mirando fijamente al peliblanco. ¿Qué hacer? Era la pregunta del millón, lo que estaba sucediendo no era parte del plan. Era la oportunidad de quitarse a Near del camino y ser el número uno, pero no era así como quería vencerlo, simplemente no era su estilo. ¿Acaso Near estaba esperando a que le dispararan? ¿Y si no era así… que otra cosa estaba esperando que sucediera?

Estaba pensando demasiado…

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, se escuchó el sonido de un balazo. Uno de los hombres que fingía estar sin vida tirado en el suelo, se había levantado un poco con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto por las mujeres armadas que se encontraban cerca de él, había sacado su pistola del saco y disparo a un costado de la joven rubia, haciendo que sangre brotara de la herida. Dicho impacto había causado que dejara caer el arma y ella cayese también.

"_¡Mello!"_

Veía todo en cámara lenta desde su lugar, sintiéndose impotente de que no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. No le importó que estuviera siendo vigilado por una mujer armada a su lado, se levantó rápidamente y empezó correr hacia ella. Pensó que los disparos vendrían después de que se pusiera de pie… pero nada de eso pasó.

Aunque corría con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que tardaría años antes que pudiera llegar hacia ella. En lo que veía como en cámara lenta que el cuerpo herido de Mello caía, no notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

A los segundos en que se dio ese disparo, agentes de la policía japonesa entraban al lugar por la puerta y ventanas del lugar, arrestando a todo miembro de las Rose Rogue, incluyendo a su líder. Halle quedaba liberada de sus captoras, mientras que los otros hombres de Near 'regresaban a la vida.' Mientras que el sucesor de L era asistido por el jefe de la operación.

Cuando por fin llego a su lado, ella estaba acostada sobre su costado derecho donde había sido atacada, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en su rostro. Se dejó de caer de rodillas y la tomó con cuidado en sus brazos. Era su culpa, se arriesgó a pesar de que fue advertido de ello y ahora era demasiado tarde.

"Lo siento, Mello…"

No quería ni mirarle, él era el culpable de que la hubieran matado y no tenia de derecho de observarle ni siquiera estar cerca de ella por última vez. Desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de contener el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Quería llorara sin consuelo, quería hacerlo de verdad. Mientras seguía luchando contra sus sentimientos de no llorar, se escuchó un leve quejido muy cerca de él y que se algo se movía. Esto sorprendió al pelirrojo, haciendo que regresara su mirada hacia la rubia y vio que empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, sin dejar de dar pequeños gemidos de dolor.

"Esta cosa sí que duele," se quejaba "Dejara una maldita marca."

Sentía que estaba muy cómodo a pesar de que estaba tirado en el suelo, como creía, pero al darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de alguien, miro hacia arriba para ver de quien se trataba, y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba. Ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro por unos segundos. El pelirrojo le dedico una bella sonrisa muy típica de él, despreocupada, pero en realidad significaban muchas cosas más.

"¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo, maldito idiota!" le gritó furioso, haciendo que Matt le soltara dejándole caer al suelo.

Vaya linda forma de saludarse.

"¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!" le regaño al sentarse después de que reincorporara de la caída.

"Mello…" le llamaba.

"¿¡Hasta ahora te dignas a aparecer!" seguía gritando "¿¡No me digas que trabajas para Near desde un buen principio y no me decías nada!

"Mello…" le volvió a llamar.

"¿¡El viaje a Inglaterra fue una completa farsa! ¡Habla de una maldita vez!"

"¡Mello!" gritó para que le hiciera caso.

"¿¡Que!" gritó mucho más fuerte.

"Tu… voz..." dijo llevando su mano hacia su nuca.

"¿Qué con mi—?" ahora notaba el cambio drástico que tenía, su voz era… como la de antes.

Busco rápidamente algo que le pudiera servir como espejo y encontró un plato de plata, que se encontraba cerca de él. Ahora se miraba demasiado sorprendido y en estado de shock. Su cara había vuelto a ser como antes, su cabello aún seguía largo y mantenía el peinado, sentía la ropa más suelta de la parte del pecho y los zapatos le lastimaban mucho peor que antes.

Bajo el palto lentamente, aun en shock sin podérselo creer… ¡había regresado a su sexo original! Era mucho más extraño que se convirtiera por recibir un 'balazo' en su costado a que su transformación fuera mientras dormía. Ambas situaciones era relativamente imposibles, aun así había sucedido.

Se quedó en su misma posición con la mirada baja. No sabía si esto le alegraba o no, era más bien… ¡no sabía que es lo que debería sentir! Estaba feliz de que pudo volver a ver a Matt, pero a la vez estaba confundido. ¿Por qué regreso? ¿O será que nunca se fue? Nunca pudo averiguar si le atraían las mujeres, especificando, quedaba en duda si Matt sentía algo por el rubio siendo mujer.

"_Y la acepta no importa su apariencia."_

Volteo con cuidado para mirar al pelirrojo, quien tenía una cara de confusión y de sorpresa. Inconscientemente se sonrojo al mirarlo, haciendo pequeñas muecas mientras pensaba inquietamente si hablar o no.

"Lo que dijiste… ¿era cierto?" preguntó finalmente.

"Mello…" dijo suavemente "¿Qué acaso no te escuchas? Tu voz—¡Auch!"

Le interrumpió dándole un golpe en la cabeza. "¡No me refería a eso, idiota!"

"¿Entonces?" pregunt"o y vio como la cara del rubio se ponía aún más roja que antes "Ah, eso…"

Se había escuchado tan seco y frío, su mirada era fija, sin el brillo que sus ojos siempre enseñaban… todo había sido mentira.

Sentía la rabia y la vergüenza correr por sus venas. No le encontraba el sentido a nada. ¿Para qué tanto misterio y habladuría tierna no valió la pena ya que todo era una farsa? ¿Por qué regreso si no le importaba nada? Millones de preguntas de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza.

De la furia que sentía se quitó de un jalón uno de los zapatos de tacón y lo tomo con la intención de enterrárselo en la cabeza del pelirrojo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercase, una mano reacciono más rápido y le detuvo su acto.

Le miraba con más rabia aún y él aún tenía esa mirada. Respiraba agitadamente y trataba de zafar su muñeca que era aprisionada por la mano del videogamer. Luchaba tanto que no se fijaba que se le acercaban demasiado. Lo noto al sentir su respiración muy cerca de su rostro.

Le miró amenazadoramente. "Aléjate…"

No le dijo nada, simplemente trataba de acercarse más pero el rubio no se lo permitía. Desesperado, alejó su rostro para que el de ojos azules se confiara, que pensara que el Matt se alejaría de inmediato. Cuando vio al rubio distraído, le permitió sin permiso alguno posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Sus ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Creía estar soñando, la persona que siempre quiso estaba junto a él… besándole, tenía que ser un sueño. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿qué había sido lo de hace rato y ahora esto?

Aunque no quería, pero se separó bruscamente y le dio una bofetada al pelirrojo.

"Creo que me lo merezco," dijo sonriente tocándose la mejilla golpeada.

"¡Claro que te lo mereces idiota!" gritó "¿¡Cómo es que primero me dices cosas así para luego besarme!"

Colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Mello para acercarlo nuevamente. "Porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta que me fascinas cuando te molestas."

Le besó nuevamente, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara completamente. Le correspondía tímidamente, pero aun así sorprendido de lo que estaba sucediendo. En su mente rodaron todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses… la transformación, la duda, el secuestro, el sufrimiento, la mentira… todo eso para que llegara un final como ese. Perecía que todo había valido la pena, pero ahora no importaba… solo el momento. Se separaron cuando ninguno de los dos quería que terminara.

Se quitó el saco de su traje y se lo coloco a Mello sobre sus hombros. "Salgamos de aquí," susurró tiernamente "Y no querrás que te vean son ese vestido."

Sonrió de lado, "Imbécil."

Se quitó el zapato que faltaba en lo que el pelirrojo le ayudaba a levantarse. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando los hombres de Near tomaron a Matt por la espalda, tomaron sus brazos y le esposaron.

"¡Matt!"

"Te lo advertí Jeevas," el peliblanco apareció a un lado de Mello.

"¿¡Ahora qué demonios, Near!" exclamó furioso el rubio "¡Cumplí con la parte del trato! Tienes a tus mafiosas, ¡ya puedo irme!"

"Cierto," le afirmo, viendo de reojo al rubio "Eres libre de irte Mello, pero fue él quien no cumplió parte del trato."

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y miraba con furia al peliblanco. Era cierto. Había roto la parte en que no debía acercarse a Mello. ¿Pero por qué culparlo ahora? Ya habían hablado y todo estaba aclarado, en algunas cosas. Algo tramaba el sucesor de L y su mirada hacia el pelirrojo lo confirmaba.

"Llévenselo," ordenó Near e inmediatamente Rester y Giovanni empezaron a empujar a Matt para que empezara a caminar, quien se resistía a obedecer.

Los hombres de Near se desesperaron y entre los dos cargaron al pelirrojo por los brazos. Matt se agitaba y trataba de patear a cualquiera de sus captores, pero le era difícil. Quería voltear a ver al rubio, pero no quería que se viera como una despedida cuando creían que todo había acabo, por lo que no volteo a verlo, pero aun así no dejo de pelear por que le soltaran.

Mientras que Mello veían como se lo llevaban, con el ceño fruncido y sus manos hechos puños. No podía dejar a su perro solo, así que quiso dar un paso para seguir a su amado, pero un brazo se interpuso en su camino.

"Iré con él," fue lo único que le dijo aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo.

"¿Comprendes que si lo haces ya no tendrás tu libertad?" preguntó sin mirarle.

"Si Matt no puede ser libre, yo tampoco lo seré."

Bajó su brazo para después dar una seña con ese mismo, en ese instante el rubio sintió que sus manos le eran colocadas en su espalda y esposadas. Miró sobre su hombro y vio que se trataba de Halle.

"Tú lo decidiste," le dijo al rubio antes de adelantarse a caminar, sonriendo levemente sin que alguien le viera.

Halle le dio un pequeño empujón a Mello para que empezara a caminar, quien no tardó en reaccionar y empezó caminar con rapidez, con tal de alcanzar a su pelirrojo. Pero unas manos sobre las suyas le jalaban con cuidado hacia atrás, dando señal que caminara más lento. Por un momento no le prestó atención a eso hasta que el jalón fue más fuerte.

"¿¡Qué te sucede—!

"¡Shh!" le calló "Solo camina y escúchame Mello… Near planea encarcelar a Matt—"

"¿¡Cómo!" le interrumpió.

"¡Callate!" gritó en un susurro "Planea acusarlo de jaqueo al sistema privado de L y tiene lo necesario para que no vayan a juicio."

Mientras escuchaba el plan de Near de la boca de la rubia, eran más las ganas de romperle la cara al peliblanco.

"…Los ayudaré," continuó, sorprendiendo a Mello "Tengo un plan, solo actúa normal."

Afuera del edificio les esperaban dos autos negros y uno tenía luces de patrulla encendidas. La prensa estaba presente, siendo detenida por una muralla de policías que les impedía el paso. Se disparan flashes a lo loco, principalmente a las personas que habían sido arrestadas y al hombre de cabello negro que caminaba solo entre los dos esposados.

Near, ignorando las preguntas de los reporteros, ingresó a la parte trasera del vehículo negro que se encontraba atrás, Rester le siguió tomando el asiento del volante. Con dificultad, los hombres del peliblanco metieron al terco pelirrojo al auto negro con las luces azules y rojas, seguido del rubio quien entró tranquilamente sin pelear.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Matt cuando cerraban la puerta cuando el rubio ya había entrado "Debiste irte."

"Si claro y solo para poder verte detrás de unos barrotes de metal." contestó sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó y después razono "Con que eso se refería Halle."

"¿¡Ella te advirtió y no hiciste caso!" preguntó sorprendido.

"No pensé que Near llegaría a estos extremos… maldito bastardo." maldijo entre dientes "¿Y tú? ¿Te declararas culpable por algo que no has hecho?"

"Si el plan de Halle no funciona, sería mejor estar encerrados juntos que estar separados por unos estúpidos barrotes," le regaló una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida con un pequeño beso de parte del pelirrojo.

Halle y Giovanni entraron al auto, uno al asiento del copiloto y el otro detrás del volante, respectivamente. Mello miraba fijamente a la mujer, poniendo sus últimas esperanzas sobre los hombros de ella. Por su parte, Matt aún no estaba del todo convencido de que uno de los ayudantes del sucesor de L los ayudara, pero si era la única manera de salir de esa, tendría que hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos, por fin salieron del aquel lugar, la patrulla negra liderando seguido por el otro vehículo, ambos en dirección al hotel que servía de cuartel. A pesar de que ya era bastante tarde, aún había tráfico en las calles, haciendo que la llegada al cuartel sería más tardada. Impacientando a dos amantes que no sabían cuándo llegaría el momento de que lo sacarán de ahí… si es que llegaba el momento.

Encerrados en el tráfico, pasaron los minutos lentamente. A pesar de que las luces rojas y azules estuvieran encendidas, eso no hacía que se movieran más rápido entre los otros autos. Avanzaban lentamente hasta que la rubia noto una salida de la autopista.

"Giovanni, sal por aquella salida," le indicó.

"Si salimos por ahí daríamos más vuelta para llegar al hotel," explicaba el pelinegro mientras tocaba el claxon.

"Es mejor que esperar a que todos estos se muevan," trataba de convencerlo de la mejor manera.

"Le avisare a Near," dijo mientras metía una de sus manos a su saco para sacar su celular, pero antes de que pudiera sacarlo, el sonido de un arma cargándose lo detuvo. "¿Qué demonios—?

"Solo obedece Giovanni," aun apuntándole con el arma le quito el celular al pelinegro.

Al hombre no le quedo de otra más que obedecer a la rubia, direcciono el auto rápidamente hacia la salida que le había indicado la rubia y acelerando para perderse por las calles.

oOOo

"¿Qué?" preguntó en voz alta Rester al ver que la patrulla negra salía de la autopista, haciendo que el peliblanco, que se encontraba en la parte trasera, levantara la mirada.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Es Giovanni, tomo la salida equivocada," saca su celular y marca a un número "Y no contesta su celular."

"Síguelos," le ordenó.

"Si," condujo entre varios autos y salió por la misma en la que había tomado la patrulla negra, no sabían por dónde se había ido exactamente pero aun así intentaron seguir un patrón que pareciera lo bastante lógico para encontrarlos.

oOOo

Los cuatro habían bajado del auto, los dos amantes aun esposados y el pelinegro siendo apuntando por el arma que llevaba la rubia. Se habían estacionado en una zona residencial de clase media, las calles alumbradas y aun había luces encendidas en algunas de las casas. No había nadie en las calles por lo que era una ventaja de no levantar sospechas.

"Quítales las esposas," ordenó la rubia nuevamente a Giovanni, quien de mala manera liberó al rubio y al pelirrojo.

"¿Por qué haces esto Halle?" preguntó el pelinegro mientras liberaba a Matt "Pensé que le eras fiel a Near."

"Hay ciertas decisiones de Near que sé que no son las correctas," contestó "Solo hago lo correcto."

"Sera mejor que se vayan ahora" dijo ahora refiriéndose a los dos amantes "Near no tardara en encontrarnos."

"¿Qué pasara contigo Halle?" preguntó Mello.

"Estaré bien," sonrió "Mejor preocúpense por ustedes."

Se escuchaba el sonido de un auto aproximándose.

"¡No pierdan tiempo, váyanse de una vez!"

"Gracias Halle," fue Matt quien le agradeció "Vamos."

El rubio asintió y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaban la rubia y el pelinegro.

"¡Espera idiota!" se escuchaba lejos como gritaba el rubio "¡No puedo correr descalzo!"

"Eso se soluciona," decía el pelirrojo sonriente mientras se detenía y cargaba a Mello en sus brazos.

"¡B-Bájame Matt!" gritaba Mello nerviosamente.

"No, porque nos atrasarás," dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

"Mira quien lo dice, el señor con la mejor condición física" se escuchó el comentario sarcástico del rubio.

Halle sonreía mientras los veía y escuchaba alejarse, mientras que las luces de un auto se acercaban hacia donde estaba ella apuntándole a su compañero. Cuando el auto se detuvo, ella bajo el arma.

oOOo

"Matt, ¿quieres apresurarte?" preguntaba el rubio molesto desde la puerta "Si no nos vamos ahora perderemos el vuelo."

"Que impaciente Mello," decía el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba hacia el ojiazul con una pequeña maleta en la mano "Vamos en buen tiempo, no exageres."

"Ja, si claro" bufó "Debimos estar desde hace media hora en el aero—"

Fue interrumpido por un pequeño beso en los labios. "Tú tranquilo."

El de ojos azules ya no reclamó nada, solo tomo su maleta y ambos salieron del apartamento.

Habían pasado varios meses después del incidente de las Rose Rogue, quienes ya habían sido encerradas en la correccional femenil de Japón. L nuevamente se había llevado todo el mérito por el éxito de la captura de la mafia, a pesar de que mostró su rostro a varias personas al salir del edificio, su identidad aún sigue protegida, como si él nunca se hubiera mostrado en público.

Aún después de ser declarados muertos por la policía, los amantes aún se escondían del sucesor de L, hasta que pudieran conseguir el dinero para poder salir del país. Durante esos largos meses consiguieron lo suficiente para salir lo más rápido posible del lugar donde muchas cosas habían pasado y liberarse de Near, por un tiempo.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea regresar a Inglaterra?" preguntó Mello mirando por la ovalada ventanilla, cuando ambos estaban en sus lugares asignados del avión.

"Pensé que querías visitar a Wammy's," le recordó el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su pequeña consola "Además, ¿no quieres ver la cara de espanto de Roger cuando nos vea?"

Sonrió. "Le dará un ataque cardiaco al viejo, pero… Near podría encontrarnos fácilmente y querernos separar."

"Deja de pensar en eso por un momento," decía sin quitarle la mirada a la pequeña pantalla de su consola.

Mello ya no respondió, solo seguía mirando por la pequeña ventanilla, hasta que sintió que unos brazos le abrazaban por detrás y en rostro tibio que se escondía en su cuello y cabello, oyendo como el videogamer olía fascinado el cabello de su amante.

"Todo estará bien," le susurró "Después de visitar Wammy's iremos a donde quieras, si eso te tranquiliza.

"Eslovenia," dijo en un susurro, haciendo que el pelirrojo le mirara "Quisiera conocer Eslovenia."

Sonrió tiernamente. "Claro."

El rubio se volteó para besar los labios con sabor a tabaco de su pelirrojo, aunque odiaba profundamente ese sabor, combinado con la boca del pelirrojo lo hacía un sabor que era igual de adictivo como chocolate… quizá aún mejor. El pelirrojo le devolvía el beso con gusto, después de todo lo que habían pasado, nunca se imaginaron que todo terminaría de esta manera. Juntos, aunque existieron y existen fuerzas que desean separarlos, ellos creían que su amor los tendría juntos hasta el fin de sus vidas.

**FIN**

**Drabble extra.**

De la boca sabor chocolate bajó hasta el pálido cuello del rubio, intentando convencerlo.

"M-Matt" le regaño mientras le empujaba para separase "Aquí no."

"Pero quiero repetir lo de anoche," dijo juguetonamente "Estuviste sensacional."

Sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo casi de inmediato. "Espera a que lleguemos."

"No," besó nuevamente al rubio "Yo quiero ahora."

"¿Te das cuenta que olvidas tu rol de perro obediente?"

"El perro obediente que te hizo pedir por más," esa voz seductora lo estaba poniendo nervioso y avergonzado.

"¡Compórtate!" gritó mientras le golpeaba detrás de la cabeza.

Con ambas manos se sobaba donde había recibido el golpe. "¿Qué es lo que hablamos? ¡No más golpes!"

Recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del videogamer. "Te aclaro: Mientras te comportes no habrá más golpes y tal vez recompensas nocturnas."

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó de forma infantil el pelirrojo.

"…Lo prometo."

Matt tomó el rostro de su rubio y besó nuevamente esos labios, los cuales regresaban los besos con ansiedad y pasión, intentando así que nunca separaran a su pelirrojo de su lado. Todo esto estaba poniendo incómodo a los demás pasajeros que estaban en los demás asientos alrededor de la pareja, quienes 'inconscientemente' escucharon la apasionada plática.


	14. Salida Final Alternativo

_Nota: el final alternativo comienza desde el disparo, el principio no lo quise volver a poner así que si deseas leer el principio del capítulo, regresa al capítulo 13._

_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de ustedes XD_

**¿¡Ahora soy qué!**

**Capítulo Alternativo**

**Salida**

* * *

Estaba pensando demasiado…

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, se escuchó el sonido de un balazo. Uno de los hombres que fingía estar sin vida tirado en el suelo, se había levantado un poco con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto por las mujeres armadas que se encontraban cerca de él, había sacado su pistola del saco y disparo a un costado de la joven rubia, haciendo que sangre brotara de la herida. Dicho impacto había causado que dejara caer el arma y ella cayese también.

"_¡Mello!"_

Veía todo en cámara lenta desde su lugar, sintiéndose impotente de que no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. No le importó que estuviera siendo vigilado por una mujer armada a su lado, se levantó rápidamente y empezó correr hacia ella. Pensó que los disparos vendrían después de que se pusiera de pie… pero nada de eso paso.

Aunque corría con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que tardaría años antes que pudiera llegar hacia ella. En lo que veía como en cámara lenta que el cuerpo herido de Mello caía, no notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

A los segundos en que se dio ese disparo, agentes de la policía japonesa entraban al lugar por las puertas y ventanas del lugar, arrestando a todo miembro de las Rose Rogue, incluyendo a su líder. Halle quedaba liberada de sus captoras, mientras que los otros hombres de Near 'regresaban a la vida.' Mientras que el sucesor de L era asistido por el jefe de la operación.

Cuando por fin llego a su lado, ella estaba acostada sobre su costado derecho donde había sido atacada, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en su rostro. Se dejó de caer de rodillas y la tomó con cuidado en sus brazos. Era su culpa, se arriesgó a pesar de que fue advertido de ello y ahora era demasiado tarde.

"Lo siento, Mello…"

No quería ni mirarle, él era el culpable de que la hubieran matado y no tenia de derecho de observarle ni siquiera estar cerca de ella por última vez. Desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de contener el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Quería llorara sin consuelo, quería hacerlo de verdad. Mientras seguía luchando contra sus sentimientos de no llorar, no escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él. A los pocos instantes sintió una mano que le jalaba el hombro hacia atrás para luego tomarlo de la ropa y levantarlo con rudeza. Desprevenido, dejo caer de sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven al suelo. Le colocaron sus manos en la espalda y le colocaron unas frías esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. No forcejeaba ni reclamaba, solo se dejaba llevar, ya que el remordimiento no lo dejaba defenderse.

Escuchó otros pasos acercarse, pero no levantó la mirada, solo podía mirara el cuerpo sin vida de la rubia, que por más tiempo que la veía ahí inmóvil y sin respirar, la culpa le pesaba más en sus hombros.

"Las tragedias suceden, Jeevas," escuchó decir fríamente a la persona que se había acercado "Y más cuando uno actúa de manera estúpida."

Se quiso abalanzar contra él, pero fue fuertemente retenido por sus captores.

"Llévenselo," ordenó y ambos hombres se llevaron al pelirrojo afuera del edificio.

No se opuso, simplemente se dejó que lo llevaran, que lo alejaran de ella. Por una parte sentía que era lo correcto, por su culpa la habían matado y no se sentía digno de estar más a su lado. Por el otro lado, quería estar con ella en hasta los últimos momentos, aunque no se sintiera digno. Hecho una última mirada al cuerpo inerte sobre el suelo antes de que lo sacara del edificio.

"Es hora de irnos… Mello" le llamó cuándo se aseguró que nadie más los estaba viendo.

Se levantó con cuidado dando pequeños gemidos, quedando sentada aún sobre el suelo manchando en sangre. De la herida donde había sido disparada sacó una pequeña bolsita que todavía contenía un poco de ese líquido de color rojo. La dejó en suelo mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Con esto Matt quedará libre de cargos?" preguntó con sequedad al sucesor de L.

"Completamente."

"Más te vale cumplir con tu promesa Near" le advirtió mientras se cubría con el abrigo que Halle le había puesto sobre sus hombros.

"Mientras tu cumplas con tu parte, Mello," al decir esto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguido por ambas rubias.

Todo funcionaba de acuerdo al plan, por fin, los dos mejores candidatos a ser sucesor de L… trabajarían juntos, lado a lado.

oOOo

Se habían llevado a Matt en uno de los autos negro que esperaban afuera del edificio. En el transcurso del camino, sin saber hacia dónde lo llevarían, él solo podía estar adentrado en sus pensamientos. Sabía que Near tenía todo lo necesario para encerrarlo en prisión si se acercaba a Mello, Halle se lo advirtió. Hizo caso omiso ante esas palabras, ahora no solo había matado a la persona de la que apenas había descubierto que quería más que nada, sino que ahora lo pagaría de la manera más justa… e injusta a la vez.

El auto se detuvo, haciendo que el brusco movimiento lo sacar de sus pensamientos. Giovanni y Rester, quienes estaban en la parte delantera del auto, salieron del auto para que después su puerta fuera abierta desde afuera.

"Sal ahora," le ordenó el pelinegro.

Salió con dificultad del auto por tener las manos esposadas. Cuando salió completamente, Giovanni lo tomó del hombro y lo giró haciendo que le diera la espalda. Se escuchó el pequeño sonido de unas llaves, para después sentir sus manos liberadas. Se sobó las muñecas mientras volteaba a ver a los hombres de Near.

Quiso preguntar, pero fue Rester quien habló primero.

"Órdenes de Near, te perdonará los cargos solo por esta vez," dijo seriamente "Pero quedas advertido que si intentas algo más no habrá segundas oportunidades. Ahora puedes irte."

"¿Qué hay de Mello?" preguntó refiriéndose al sepulcro. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa sarcástica de parte del pelinegro, pero no entendió su significado.

Ninguno de los dos contesto, solo regresaron en silencio al auto.

"¡Respóndame malditos idiotas!" gritó, pero fue en vano ya que el auto había arrancado y se había alejado "¡Demonios!"

oOOo

Año Nuevo 2011.

"De verdad que no tiene nada de nuevo" pensó mientras miraba por la ventana como las pequeñas gotas chocaban contra esta.

Las celebraciones del año nuevo habían acabado ciertamente esa noche. Muchas personas en todo el mundo celebraron con regocijo la venida de aquella fecha, pero para un detective que trabaja sin descanso era como un día común y corriente. Para cierta rubia también fue así, aunque siempre pensó que la venida del año nuevo sería para bien, estar con el hombre que ella amaba y comenzar una vida nueva… pero no. Siempre quiso ser la sucesora de L, ahora lo era y extrañamente no la hacía feliz. Sin mencionar que compartía el título con su competencia de toda la vida.

Muy lentamente pasaban los días y se cumplía una semana desde el incidente de las Rose Rogue, quienes ya se encontraban presas en la correccional femenil de Japón. Desde entonces había comenzado su vida como L, resolviendo casos importantes y encarcelando criminales, todo junto con el peliblanco. Nunca quiso trabajar con él, lo detestaba, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Movieron su cuartel del hotel lujoso a un edificio de oficinas en la misma zona. El cual no era tan grande como la antigua torre donde el verdadero L había manejado el caso Kira, cuando se sospechaba de la ya extinta compañía Yotsuba, pero era lo suficientemente grande para que habitaran ahí mismo y pudieran trabajar ahí.

Desde el incidente, Mello se mantenía adentro del edificio todo el tiempo, ya siendo en su habitación o en la zona de computo, trabajando. Aunque tenía el derecho de entrar y salir de este sin que nadie la estuviera vigilando, aun así no lo hacía. No sentía la motivación para hacerlo, aunque estaba harta de tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que el peliblanco, sabía que no podía hacerlo… la vida de Matt dependía en eso.

Durante esa semana, Near y Mello habían podido resolver cuatro casos. La teoría del peliblanco había sido cierta, ambos candidatos trabajando podrían sobrepasar al mismo L y los resultados en esa semana daban realismo a sus palabras. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, la rubia sabía que su rival tenía razón.

"Mello," escuchó que la llamaban, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó fastidiada "Si es otro caso como el de la joyería, olvídalo."

"Este te interesará," le tendió los papeles y ella se los quitó bruscamente.

"'Sospechosos suicidios en hotel…'" leyó en voz alta "Aburrido."

"No terminaste de leer," dijo seriamente el peliblanco viendo como Mello apartaba los papeles de su vista.

"¿Qué más puede ser, Near?" preguntó aún más fastidiada "Personas que se suicidan porque creen que sus vidas son miserables, la verdad no me importa."

"Hotel Park Hyatt, habitación 608, ha habido más de diez muertes en esa habitación, todas mujeres," decía lo que estaba en los papeles sin siquiera leerlos mientras ignoraba las palabras de la rubia "Al principio creían que eran puras coincidencias, hasta que encontraron lo que causaba la muerte de esas mujeres."

El peliblanco tomó una fotografía de las tantas que había a su lado y se la enseño a la rubia, quien la tomó y vio con detenimiento la fotografía de un pequeño frasco color naranja con una etiqueta con el nombre del medicamento.

"Todas tomaban ese medicamento y decidieron irse al otro mundo. Fin de la historia," puso la fotografía sobre la mesa.

"Para eso quería que leyeras el informe," le dijo el peliblanco "El historial médico de la victimas señala que ninguna tomaba de ese medicamento. Ni una solo pastilla en toda su vida."

Mello se quedó callada y regreso su mirada a la fotografía del medicamento.

"No hay otra pista más que esa, no huellas digitales, ni otra cosa que señale que alguien dejó ese medicamento a propósito" terminó con su explicación "Y bien… ¿qué dices?"

"Como quieras," contestó fríamente alejándose de la ventana y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"Muy bien," terminó de colocar la última pieza del rompecabezas "Solo una cosa más…"

Volteó para mirarlo. "¿Qué?"

"Tiene que ver que utilizaras de nuevo tacones."

oOOo

Días sin dormir, fumar sin parar, apenas y probaba bocado alguno, no salía para nada, no tocaba si quiera sus videojuegos… no era él mismo. Sabía que esto le afectaría, pero no pensó que se pondría de esa manera, tan mal y descuidado.

"Tan patético," siempre se lo repetía, podría decirse que era lo único que salía de su boca además del humo del cigarro.

Se paseaba por la habitación, se recostaba en la cama o se sentaba ya sea en una silla o en el suelo, pero sin separarse de sus pequeños palitos de nicotina. Las persianas estaban cerradas, impidiendo la luz del sol entrara. Llevaba días sin que esa luz le tocara el rostro, solo un pequeño rayo le lastimaría la vista.

El cigarro que tenía en la boca termino de consumirse, lo tiró al suelo y de su bolsillo sacó la pequeña cajetilla. Pero se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba vacía. La dejo caer al suelo y fue en busca de la bolsa de plástico que tenía en una esquina, que contenía su dotación de cigarros. Cuando la encontró, esta solo contenía cajetillas vacías. Por más que buscó en toda la habitación, no encontró ninguno de sus amados palillos de nicotina.

Maldijo en silencio, ahora tendría que salir a comprar más. Tomó su cartera de la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación. No le importó no asearse, solo iría a la tienda de la esquina a comprar todos los cigarrillos que pudiera. Tomo las llaves del apartamento y su cartera de la mesita de noche. Salió azotando la puerta y salió del edificio a grandes zancadas.

Dando pasos largos llego pronto a la tienda que estaba en la esquina de la manzana, entró rápido y fue directo hacia la caja donde se encontraba una señora ya mayor viendo la televisión.

Saco todo el dinero que tenía en la cartera y lo dejo sobre la mesa. "Deme todos los cigarros Mild Seven que alcancen con esto."

La despachadora no dijo nada, simplemente tomo el dinero y lo guardó en la caja registradora, después le dio la espalda al pelirrojo para tomar los cigarrillos que este le había pedido.

Matt esperaba inquietamente, en lo que la mujer hacia su trabajo, él se distrajo cuando vio una imagen en la televisión, que estaba en el canal de las noticias.

"…confirmo el jefe de la policía, Shuichi Aizawa, que el cuerpo de una mujer hallada en la habitación 606 del hotel Hyatt Park en Tokio es otra víctima de los sospechosos suicidios hechos en dicha habitación," hablaba la reportera en vivo desde las puertas principales del mencionado hotel.

"Con esta lamentable pérdida, ya son once las vidas que se han perdido, ¿verdad?" preguntó el reportero desde el estudio de televisión.

"Así es, con esta ya son once la víctimas," contestó la reportera "Y como en los casos anteriores, no hay pista alguna."

"Hay un rumor que dice que el famoso detective L participara en la investigación, ¿es cierto eso?"

"La policía no ha dado datos sobre ese asunto, como dices, tal vez sea un rumor."

"Bueno, muchas gracias Shizuna, seguiremos en contacto. Continuemos con información del espectáculo…"

Dejo las cajetillas en la mesa y empezó a guardarla en una bolsa de plástico. "Pobre chica, que tantos problemas tenia para que terminara con su vida."

El pelirrojo no le contestó, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Cuando tomo la bolsa de plástico para salir del lugar, otra imagen en el televisor lo detuvo.

"…pero lo que está en boca de todos es sobre esta nueva modelo que salió de la nada," sale la foto de una hermosa y delgada mujer rubia, posando agresiva y sensualmente a la vez "Su nombre es Michelle y su apellido es por ahora desconocido. Llego de Eslovenia hace unos pocos días y ya tiene muchas propuestas de revistas, al igual que desfiles de moda."

Había quedado inmóvil, como una estatua. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba en la pantalla. Era ella. No podía ser alguien más, simplemente era ella. ¿Como lo sabía? Esa mirada era única y la podía reconocer en cualquier lado. ¿Estaba viva? ¿Pero cómo? Si tenía su cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos. Acaso…

"Near," dijo en un leve susurro que la señora no lo logro escuchar.

"Y vaya que a esta chica le gusta las emociones fuertes" continuó la reportera de espectáculos "Ya que justamente Michelle se hospeda en el hotel Hyatt Park en Tokio, no se sabe en qué habitación, pero testigos dicen que su habitación está en el mismo piso donde han ocurrido los sospechosos suicidios…"

oOOo

"_Recordatorio… usar a Near como saco de boxeo cuando esta estupidez termine_."

"¡Michelle, por el amor a la moda! ¡Deja de fruncir el ceño!

Era como la séptima vez que el fotógrafo le llamaba la atención, ya que la rubia 'rompía' todo el encanto y sensualidad de sus poses cuando se le venía a la mente el peliblanco, quien la había metido en el peor de los trabajos, según ella.

**Flash Back**

"¡Estas demente!" grito histérica, cuyo grito se escuchó por todo el edificio "No volveré a ponerme un vestido, ni mucho menos esos endemoniados zapatos!"

"Si esta en tu naturaleza de ser mujer, Mello," comentó seriamente el peliblanco, aunque no se notara mucho, había burla en sus palabras.

"No toda mi vida he sido mujer, Near," le recordó a su compañero, bajando el tono de voz.

"Pero ahora lo eres," dijo tranquilamente "Y es necesario para esta investigación."

"No le veo la importancia de hacerme pasar por una modelo para una estúpida investigación," dijo molesta, cruzándose de brazos "¿Modelo yo? Ja, sobre mi cadáver."

"Entonces optaremos por la segunda opción," dejó el informe de modelaje a un lado y tomo otro de un montón de papeles.

"¿Cuál es la segunda opción?" pregunto extrañada ante la decisión del peliblanco.

"Estrella porno."

Near estuvo en peligro de quedar en coma en ese momento, pero tuvo la suerte de que Rester y Giovanni estuvieran cerca para detener a la rubia antes de que se abalanzara contra el peliblanco.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Buen trabajo todos, es todo por hoy," las palabras que ya quería escuchar.

Dio una gran respiro cuando por fin podía descansar su brazos de esa incomoda pose, tomó la bata de baño que una de las asistentes le ofreció y se la puso de inmediato. Cuando se acomodaba la cinta en su cintura, Halle se acercó a su oído.

"Al teléfono," le dijo en un susurro.

Su respuesta no fue de sus mejores caras y a pasos largos se dirigió a su camerino, donde ya le esperaba un celular sobre la pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación.

"Más te vale que sea importante," fue lo primero que dijo al poner el aparato sobre su oreja.

"Sabes que mis llamadas solo son cuando es importante," dijo una voz distorsionada al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Al punto, quieres?"

"La secuencia de los suicidios es de cada dos semanas," le explicaba "Faltan dos días para ello por lo que necesito que des tu papel esta noche."

"¿Y si no funciona?" pregunto, mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba aún lado de la mesita.

"Ya tengo el plan para ello, solo preocúpate para lo de esta noche," se escucharon los sonidos intermitentes que daban por colgada la llamada.

Cuando Mello pulso el botón de colgar, la rubia, quien se había quedado afuera para cuidar la puerta, entro.

"El auto está listo," diciendo esto, salió nuevamente.

Se quitó la bata, la ropa y los accesorios que traía puesto, no le importó en poner todo en su lugar o si esta se arrugaba. Solo tomo sus ropas de su mochila, se vistió rápidamente, se desmaquillo y salió del camerino junto con su representante, que iba detrás de ella.

Un auto negro las esperaba afuera del edificio, junto con un hombre pelinegro a un lado de la puerta trasera del lado izquierdo. Cuando la joven modelo salió del edificio, el conductor del auto inmediatamente abrió la puerta para que la rubia pudiera entrar. Ya dentro, cerró nuevamente la puerta y regreso a su lugar frente al volante.

El camino de los estudios hacia el hotel fue silencioso. Aunque la rubia quisiera o necesitaba hacer una conversación, no lo haría con alguno de los hombres de Near. Mejor se reservaba ese gusto para sus pensamientos, donde nadie podría abrir la boca o decir comentarios de mal gusto.

El auto paso frente a un cartel donde anunciaba una marca de cigarrillos, Mello inmediatamente puso su atención a ese anuncio cuando pasaban frente a él rápidamente. No pudo evitar pensar en el pelirrojo, no volvió a saber de él desde su supuesta muerte. No sabía cómo ni donde estaba. Ni ganas de preguntarle al peliblanco, ya que podría usarlo para poder arrestarlo de una buena vez. Y ella no se atrevía a averiguarlo.

"_Es mejor… que no sepamos nada uno del otro,_" fue su último pensamiento antes de bajar del auto.

Fue directo hasta su habitación, como iba en el camino, en silencio. Ahí se encerró lo que quedaba de la tarde, acostada sobre la grande y confortable cama de la suite. Pensar en el pelirrojo la ponía así… siempre estaba así. Aunque aparentaba estar molesta con Near, en realidad lo estaba, pero no mostraba su lado depresivo con nadie. Solo ella, en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, pero un pequeño cosquilleo en su brazo le molestaba tremendamente. Trataba de quitárselo, pero el cosquilleo se sentí en otras partes de sus extremidades. Se levantó molesta y fue hasta el interruptor de luz para averiguar que le causaba tanto cosquilleo. Cuando las luces estaban encendidas, su sorpresa no fue la más grata.

"¡Exijo un cambio de habitación!" le gritaba al gerente del hotel.

"Pero señorita," se defendía, tratando de estar lo más tranquilo y paciente posible "No hay ninguna habitación disponible, espere a que llegue el exterminador y—"

"¡No pienso esperar a nadie!" le interrumpió "¡O me da otra habitación, o se las verá con mi abogado!

oOOo

"Bien hecho, Mello," le hablaba una voz distorsionada desde una computadora portátil.

"Si, como sea," dijo en forma de agradecimiento.

"Mañana tendrás una agenda ocupada, mientras tanto ya tengo a alguien que se encargara de las cámaras y el audio," le explicó "Llegara media hora después de que ustedes se hayan ido, por lo que Halle, deja la copia de la llave donde te indique."

La rubia detrás de Mello asintió levemente.

"¿Alguna otra cosa?" pregunto desesperadamente "Para mí ya fue suficiente escuchar tu distorsionada voz."

"Nada por el momento," seguía con el mismo tono "Seguiremos en contacto."

La comunicación se cortó. Mello se levantó de su lugar y fue para su habitación, no encendió la televisión ni la radio, simplemente se acostó sobre ahora una nueva cama. Estaba furiosa como para hacer algo que la hiciera olvidar su rabieta. Parecía que el peliblanco no le decía sus verdaderos planes.

Aunque fue fácil ver que los planes del peliblanco habían cambiado y aun así consiguió la habitación 'embrujada' como se le había dicho. Pero los insectos en su cama no eran parte del plan, lo que se le había dicho por teléfono era completamente diferente a tener una plaga en la habitación. Con más razón utilizaría a Near como saco de boxeo, la razón… simplemente por usar la tonta idea de colocar insectos en su cama.

El día siguiente Mello y Halle salieron muy temprano en la mañana para, nuevamente, una sesión de fotos y después unas entrevistas para televisoras al igual que revistas. La rubia mayor había dejado la llave de la habitación como se le había indicado, para que el encargado de las cámaras escondidas y el audio pudiera entrar sin problemas.

Los minutos parecían horas y las horas parecían años. La sesión de fotos había sido más fastidiosa que la anterior y el fotógrafo casi se ganaba un golpe en el rostro de parte de Mello por haberle quitado su chocolate de la mano. Las entrevistas no parecían estar mejores, aunque trataba de contestar de la mejor y corta manera posible, las preguntas más intimidantes estaban haciendo que casi perdiera el control de la situación. Para terminar de enloquecerla, recibió una llamada de parte de su compañero después de mediodía.

"¿¡Ahora qué demonios quieres!" le grito cuando contesto el teléfono dentro de su camerino.

"No hay necesidad para gritar Mello," contestó tranquilamente la voz distorsionada.

"¡Toda esta tontería me tiene harta!" gritó molesta "¡Tengo el derecho a gritarte ya que fue idea tuya!"

"Pero la aceptaste," se defendió "Y eso también te hace responsable."

"_Porque no tenía otro remedio,_" hablaba para sí, pensando nuevamente en él.

"El audio y las cámaras ya están instaladas desde hace unas horas," continuo, cambiando el tema "Por el momento no hay señales sospechosas."

"Su modus operante dice que actúa cada dos semanas, eso se cumplirá mañana por lo que no esperes que cambie solo por ti," contestó tratando de sonar la más normal posible, era mejor no pensar en él cuando el peliblanco estaba presente, aunque fuera por teléfono.

"Los asesinos siempre terminan siendo predecibles, Mello, que no se te olvide."

"Pero no a tu merced," contesto, recuperando cordura "Sé que no llamaste solo para decirme eso."

"Disfruta tus últimas horas de fama, para mañana esto habrá terminado," la llamada terminó con esas palabras.

"Mello," le llamaba Halle al otro lado de la puerta "La entrevista comenzara en tres minutos."

Dejo el teléfono celular sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación. "_Ojala que esto terminara en tres minutos."_

Apenas y soporto las últimas horas del día, solo quería estar en la cama sin nada mejor que hacer, lejos de fotógrafos, reporteros y locos fanáticos. Nunca quiso este tipo de vida y no preguntó por ella, la vida de la farándula nunca fue de su total agrado.

Dada ya finalizada la última entrevista, exigió que la llevaran directo al hotel. Eran más de las once de la noche, todo un día de trabajo sin descanso, solo quería la cama y todo el chocolate que pudiera comer.

"Iré al cuartel por un momento, Mello," le avisó Halle a la rubia cuando esta entraba a la habitación.

"¿Tiene que ver con el caso?" preguntó, mirando a su representante.

"No, es algo… más delicado," la de ojos azules notó como la rubia se ponía algo tensa.

"Siendo yo también sucesora de L, tengo derecho a saber," con esas palabras le exigía a Lidner que hablara.

"Es posible que…" hablaba con cuidado, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas "Jeevas esté muerto."

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Su rostro, al igual que todo su cuerpo, se paralizó con esas palabras. Poco a poco la tensión invadió su cuerpo haciendo que no pudiera mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo. Cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, quería quedarse ahí inmóvil en el piso, pero Halle la tomó y la sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"¿Cómo es que… sucedió?" preguntó lentamente, aun con la mirada perdida.

"No sabemos nada con detalle," le contestó la rubia de ojos miel.

"¿¡Cómo es que no saben nada y ya lo dan por muerto!" la tomó por lo hombros y le exigió una respuesta.

"Lo teníamos en vigilancia constantemente y dábamos reporte diario de que seguía vivo, que no planeaba buscarte o buscar a Near," le explicaba "Pero… no hemos sabido nada de él desde hace días, lo más probable es que este…"

"No puede estar muerto" decía en voz queda "No puede estar muerto."

Soltó sus hombros con cuidado de las manos de Mello y solo pudo murmurar un 'lo siento.' La rubia menor solo se quedó ahí sentada, con la mirada perdida y cabizbaja. Cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla. Sentía que el mundo se le había ido abajo, que ahora ya nada tenía sentido. Lo había perdido una vez para protegerlo de las manos de Near… pero ahora lo había perdido para siempre, todo por quererlo proteger. La culpa no podía ser de nadie más… más que de ella.

"Matt…" más lagrimas salían sin control "Lo siento… lo siento tanto."

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se quedó ahí, las lágrimas ya no salían. No podía seguir llorando, no tenía caso… eso no lo traería de vuelta. Pero sus ojos era afectados por la luz que alumbraba la habitación, tomo lo primero que encontró y lo aventó hacia el control de la luz, haciendo que esta se apagara. Quería oscuridad, quería soledad, quería saber si así… podría sentirlo una vez más.

No le importaba nada, pensaba quedarse sobre el sofá hasta que sus ganas se le fueran, escuchando el ruido de la cuidad y los pasos en el pasillo. Entonces comprendió… era demasiado tarde para que alguien anduviera por los pasillos. ¿Si era el causante de los suicidios? Levantó un poco la vista, para mirar hacia la puerta, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Debería atrapar al sospechoso, pero no sentía las ganas para hacerlo, su atmosfera se había vuelto demasiada pesada. Pero había trabajado demasiado para poder resolver el caso. Estaba dolida, no podía negarlo, pero no quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Escuchaba que los pasos se escuchaban lentos, pero cada vez se acercaban más. Se levantó silenciosamente hacia un mueble donde había visto a Halle colocar un arma, ahí ciertamente la encontró. La tomó y regreso nuevamente al sofá a esperar.

Los pasos se detuvieron y después de unos minutos, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Mello fingía estar dormida, ocultado el arma, esperando que la persona se acercara lo suficiente para atraparlo. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con cuidado y los pasos volvieron a escucharse, acercándose cada vez más al sofá donde la rubia se encontraba. Pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió caminando hacia la ventana, lo que sorprendió a Mello pero lo tomó como señal.

"Quédate donde estas," le dijo al sospechoso, apuntándole con el arma, haciendo que este detuviera su andar "Pon las manos donde pueda verlas."

El sospechoso no dijo nada, solo hizo lo que la rubia le había ordenado.

"Date la vuelta," le ordenó y el otro obedeció "Quiero ver tu rostro cuando encienda las luces.

Dicho esto, se levantó de su lugar, sin dejar de mirar y de apuntar al sospechoso, camino de espaldas hasta el interruptor de luz. Cuando las luces se encendieron, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba enfrente a ella a solo unos cuantos pasos.

"Tanto tiempo, Mello."

Lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos azules, sus piernas querían correr hacia él, sus brazos querían tocarlo, abrazarle. Ahí estaba, con las mismas ropas de siempre, su cabello rojo alborotado, sus goggles colgando sobre su cuello… no podía ser otra persona más que él. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el sospechoso o la tristeza le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Solamente se quedó en su lugar y no dejó de apuntarle a la persona que se hacía pasar por él.

"No puedes engañarme," dijo molesta, pero su cuerpo temblaba "Se supone que estás muerto."

"Bueno eso… es una larga historia," dijo sonriente mientras bajaba sus brazos "Pero será en otra ocasión, ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo—"

"Claro que no hay tiempo," le interrumpió "Near no tardará en llegar."

"Oh, bien… creí que la primera impresión te convencería," comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"¡Alto o disparo!" pero él no se detenía, podría haber disparado, pero su cuerpo no respondía "¡Alto! ¡No des un paso más!"

Estaba cada vez más cerca, no sabía qué hacer. No podía disparar porque su cuerpo no obedecía, no podía correr por que su cuerpo se había paralizado. Cuando este estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, esperar lo inevitable. Esperaba dolor, esperaba un frio alrededor de ella, pero en vez de eso, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo… una sensación que conocía a la perfección.

"Te extrañe tanto, Mello," le dijo directamente a su oído, ocultando su rostro en el cabello de ella.

No decía nada, solo sentía el calor recurriendo su cuerpo, el cual seguía temblando un poco. El olor a tabaco se impregnaba en su ropa, en su cabello, en su piel. No podía ser otra realidad más que esa. Soltó el arma y sus brazos se aferraron más al cuerpo del pelirrojo.

"No hay mucho tiempo," decía sin soltarla "Las cámaras volverán a funcionar en cualquier momento, tenemos que salir de aquí."

Sintió como Mello asentía levemente sobre su hombro pero no se separaba del pelirrojo. Sonrió tiernamente y la tomó en sus brazos para cargarla. Salieron rápidamente de la habitación hacia los elevadores.

"Matt," le llamó, cuando estaban dentro de un elevador "Ya puedes bajarme."

"Bueno la verdad es que soy un admirador que vino a raptarte," sonreía divertido, pero su diversión no duro por mucho ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la rubia.

"¿¡Podrías ponerte serio al menos por un momento, idiota!"

"Vaya que extrañaba eso," decía sonriente y al mismo tiempo dolido por el golpe.

"Pues recibirás más si no te comportas," le amenazo "Ahora, bájame."

La bajo con cuidado y cuando vio que Mello estaba distraída, le planto un pequeño beso sobre sus delgados labios.

"¿Q-Que fue eso?" pregunto, sonrojándose un poco.

"Mi recompensa," le contesto, regalándole una sonrisa.

"¿Recompensa?" pregunto extrañada.

"Mi recompensa por haber salvado a la princesa del temible dragón albino," contestó mientras intentaba robarle nuevamente un beso, pero en vez de eso recibió otro golpe.

"¡No sigas con tu estupideces, Matt!

oOOo

"_Ya han sido varias semanas desde el supuesto rapto de la modelo Michelle y digo supuesto, ya que al no haber nota de rescate o algo que lo vincule con un secuestro, se puede decir que la joven modelo se fugó con su amante…"_

"Estúpidas comentaristas de espectáculos," comentaba mientras veía la televisión, tumbada sobre el sofá "No saben decir otra cosa que rumores falsos."

"Pues solo en algo dicen la razón," decía el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a ella.

"¿Ahora las defiendes?" pregunto molesta.

Se acercó a su rostro y le beso delicadamente. "¿Sí o no te fugaste conmigo?"

"Pero tú eres un caso diferente," le respondió mientras pasaba su mano sobre el desordenado cabello rojo "Tu eres mi perro, no mi amante."

"Eso me dolió, Mello," lo decía fingiendo un tono deprimente.

"Ya lo superaras," dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar "¿En ese cajón hay chocolates?"

"¡Eh, no Mello, no abras ahí!" pero fue demasiado tarde la advertencia.

"Matt…" le llamo seriamente "¿Por qué hay cortes de revistas con fotos de modelos?"

"Eh bueno… ya sabes, no le tomes importancia," trataba de explicarse pero hacia que la rubia se enojara más.

"¿¡Que no le tome importancia!" pregunto furiosa, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el pelirrojo.

"Acaso… ¿Acaso estas celosa?" sonrió al ver la reacción de la rubia.

"¿Celosa?" se sonrojo, poniéndose nerviosa "¡N-No estoy celosa! S-Solo exijo una explicación."

Le tomo de la barbilla para poderla mirarla directamente a los ojos. Al principio ella no quería, pero él siguió insistiendo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Matt le besó tiernamente, el cual le fue respondido.

"No te preocupes," dijo para tranquilizarla "Para que no te pongas así, si quieres lleno una pared con solamente fotos tuyas."

"¡Haces eso y créeme que no vives para contarlo!" le amenazó, ahora completamente sonrojada.

"Adoro cuando te enojas," le abrazó y la acostó junto a él en el sofá "Pero hablaba enserio sobre la pared."

Sintiendo los brazos del pelirrojo alrededor de su cuerpo, también hizo lo mismo. "Idiota."

**FIN**


	15. Notas Finales

**Notas finales de la autora**

Bueno pues tienen todo el derecho a odiarme por tardarme en escribir el capitulo final en 3 meses y medio (tambien cuando el fic cumplio un año de publicado x3). No era mi intencion tardarme tanto, es enserio, culpen a: la universidad, a la falta de inspiracion y a los estupidos ensayos Dx! cof ejm... pero aun asi quisiera dar unas ultimas palabras.

Muchas, muchas gracias a todas/os que dejaron review, en relidad me hacian muy feliz al leer sus reviews y me encantaba responderles, me daban mas animos para seguir escribiendo. Aunque no muchos fueron tan alentadores y felices, aun asi les agradesco su tiempo por dejar un review a este fic que con mucho amor y diversion escribi. A los/as pusieron como favorito al fic, tambien muchas, muchas gracias. Con todo esto me doy cuenta de que les gusta todo lo que escribo y eso me hace muy feliz.

Tambien dar unos anuncios finales.

Dije que habra final alternativo, y lo habra. Ahora no puedo terminarlo pero espero terminarlo antes de que se acabe el año XD Solo quise subir el capitulo final para evitarles mas espera. Para los que quieran leer el final alternativo, esperenlo muy pronto.

Para las/os que leen Circus, no lo deje abandonado y estoy destinada a terminarlo. En mi profile especifique que no lo continuaria hasta terminar este fic, como ya terminó, esperen pronto el capitulo 6.

Hace tiempo comentaba con una amiga que no queria que el fic se acabara y ella me dio la idea de hacer una serie (secuela, continuacion, como le conoscan). Me gusto la idea y tengo algo planeado con eso (si creen que es convertir a Matt o a Near en mujer... estan equivocados XD) pero... la idea que tengo realmente no funcionaria muy bien como secuela, es decir, tal vez no haya mucha conexion entre ambos fics. También no quiero cansarlos demasiado XD así que por el momento la idea sigue en pie, pero tal vez luego cambie de opinion y no escriba ese fic. Si llego a escribirlo no crean que sera muy pronto, ya que tengo una larga lista de fics por escribir antes de este.

Sin más que decir, les agradesco otra vez por seguir el fic, por esperarme, por soportarme, por dejar review... sin ustedes, este fic no seria mi orgullo.

Tal vez me fui mas alla de lo sentimental y cursi con estas palabras pero, je lo siento... queria hacerlo XD

Espero que les haya gustado el final de este fic, seria mucho pedir que dejaran sus reviews finales?

Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.

(4/25/2010) Gracias por 1 año y medio, 14 capítulos, 73000 palabras (redondeado XD), 85 reviews, 5613 hits, 25 favoritos y 12 alertas. Espero que estos números sigan subiendo a pesar de que el fic haya acabado. Con esto me despido de la sección de Death Note por un tiempo, ya que quiero dedicarme a otros fics de otros animes. Espero poder verlos pronto en la secuela de _¿¡Ahora soy qué?!_, que hasta el momento la idea anda en pie de ser escrita y publicada.

Si estás leyendo esto y te gustaría que hubiera una secuela, ¿cuál de los dos finales te gustaría que fuera la secuela? Deja un review con tu respuesta.


End file.
